Spyro: The Hero of Dragons
by Sonicbronyuniversez
Summary: Ten years ago, a purple dragon egg floated up to the town of Stone Hill from a stream. There, a young dragon named Spyro was born. This young child, although not the most humble of dragons, was still more than capable of holding his own in battle. Little did he know however, there was much for him to learn about himself. (Season two coming sometime in the future.)
1. Spyro

Spyro: The Hero of Dragons

Gnasty Gnorc arc Episode one: Spyro

* * *

In the world of dragons...

* * *

A purple dragon egg was by some kind of statue as an elder dragon with a red coat walked up to it with hope in his eyes. He saw that his child would live the best life possible, whether it was easy for him or not. A blue dragon then entered the room and looked at the egg with her husband, glad that they were able to have a child together. "What do you think we should name him Ignitus?" The wife asked, feeling they should think of some good names for him.

"Well first he has to hatch." Ignitus chuckled. He was excited for his child to be born, and could barely wait for it. He knew his son would be bright and healthy, being that the purple dragons were a rare breed. "I don't know if it's because of our own colors or because of something special, but I have hope Lyna." Lyna hugged Ignitus, who wrapped his arms around her as the two of them embraced the moment. Just then, the ground started shaking with Ignitus and Lyna letting go of each other. "What's going on?"

A dark force suddenly appeared and stabbed Lyna in the back, making Ignitus horrified when he saw it. "Lyna!" Lyna fell to the ground with the dark force revealing himself to be a black dragon. Although he looked quite young, his presence was dark enough to make any amount of dragons fear him. Ignitus glared at him and lunged at him, only for the dark force to smack him aside. The dark force walked towards the egg, only for Ignitus to strike him in the back. "You stay away from my child you menace!"

The dark force placed his palm on the egg and sent something into it, looking at Ignitus with a menacing grin as he then vanished. Ignitus then ran over to his wife with fear in his eyes, picking her up by her head as she looked at him. She started crying silently, but didn't frown, trusting Ignitus would do what was best for their son. The two of them then kissed and hugged one another right after with Lyna dying on the spot. Ignitus shed a tear before he picked up his child's egg.

Ignitus put the egg on his head and it floated with him, flying out and placing it in the water for someone else to take him. "I'm sorry my child. I can't take care of you under these conditions. (Wipes his eye and holds back his tears) It's not fair to take the risk. Darkness needs peace to rest easier, and I know you'll find it." Ignitus sent the egg off into the stream and watched in remourse, wishing he could watch his child. He knew this was the right thing to do, and that he would meet his son again one fateful day.

* * *

The egg was still floating among the stream until it came to the edge of a town that looked quite moderate in size. A male dragon was walking by while reading a book as he saw the egg float by. This dragon had a rather, interesting attire to say the least. He had clocks on the vest, his wrists, his neck and goggles on his head. When he saw the egg, he picked it up and seemed rather confused as to what it was doing out there. "Now who would put an egg into a river? It'd freeze up and die if it was in there for too long. (Walks off) And if it'd hatch, the baby would drown."

The dragon put his book away and ran home, which thankfully wasn't too far from the entrance to the town, only about one minutes away. When he got inside, his wife, a pink dragon with scars on her body, was walking through the living room as he took their newborn off the shelf. "Oh, Lindar, good thing you're here. (Hands the red dragon baby to Lindar) The kids put Flame on the shelves again and (Sees the purple egg) hey, did you adopt a kid?"

"Not exactly. I found him in the river outside of town." Lindar set the egg down on a table next to the couch and sat down on it, feeling they should grant it a new home. "I know it's quite sudden Ivy, but I think we should let this child live here. What's one more kid gonna do?"

Ivy sat down on the couch next to Lindar as she thought this through. She clearly didn't see it as a good idea, but Lindar was right about stuff before. And who was she to judge his good nature? After all, it's what she saw the most in him, and she could look past his goofiness and found his intentins to be bold. So she smiled and nodded when she looked at him. "I'm not up for it, but we'll see how it goes."

Lindar smiled as the egg started moving, leading to Flame pointing to it and getting Lindar and Ivy's attention with it. When they saw the egg, it hatched and revealed a sleeping purple baby dragon. The first thing the baby saw was the face of Flame, since it looked in his direction and saw his face. He took a liking to him and then Lindar picked him up, finding the time he hatched to be quite convinient. "Well that was good timing. Guess we should name the kid."

Ivy had a good name in mind for another child, and since this one was clearly a boy, she knew just what to name him. "How about Spyro?"

"I like it." Lindar looked at Spyro with a smile as Spyro went back to sleep. "I have a feeling this dragon's gonna grow up to do great things."

"If he doesn't lose his mind first." Ivy snarked, and then Spyro was shown in all his glory as the screen changed to a different scene.

* * *

Ten years later.

* * *

Spyro's town was shown in all of it's glory from shot to shot, showing all the shops and places that were there. There were all kinds of places there from a butcher shop to an antique store, and there was even a stand playing music there. But the dragon we were focusing on was currently flying through the city while escaping some kind pack of green creatures who were on the roofs. As he looked down at them, he blew a raspberry towards them, showing that he was a little bratty at this time. He then flew forward some more and made an epic skid as he exclaimed his excitement.

The dark figures surrounded him and they were all shown to be gnorcs, all holding swords and shields as Spyro moved past them. A jukebox was close by, and when he grabbed a sword of a gnorc and threw it onto the roof of a building he punched the gnorc aside as he spoke. "This party's getting crazy. Let's rock!" Spyro pressed a button on the jukebox but it wouldn't turn on. He kept trying as a pink dragon was shown walking by and catching eye of the situation, giggling a bit when she saw Spyro.

Spyro heard the giggle and karate chopped the jukebox, much to the surprise of everyone around him as rock music started playing. Spyro tapped one of his front feet to the music as another gnorc tried to stab his face with a spear. Spyro grabbed the spear and turned around, laying a punch on the gnorc and then knocking him aside. Two gnorcs aimed sword slashes at Spyro, who rolled to dodge them and then stabbed them both with the spear. This led to anotehr gnorc aiming a dive attack at the young dragon, who dodged it in slow motion and set the gnorc's butt on fire.

The gnorc ran around frantically with the pink dragon hiding behind a wall, but still watching with high anticipation and excitement. She just loved it whenever Spyro did these things, even if he was all cocky about it. Spyro then backflipped and made another gnorc fall over as he then jumped on his back and slid off. He picked up another gnorc's sword and spun around with it as he exclaimed his excitement and slashed some of the gnorcs in half. Don't worry; he didn't hurt anyone else.

Spyro slid the gnorc off of some kind of outdoor pool table as he then slammed the gnorc onto it, leading to all the balls flying. He then stood up with a confident smile as he flicked the black ball and made the other ones fly into the gnorcs. He then sliced the pool table in half and knocked it into one of the gnorcs, frontflipping over the other half and hitting it into the others. More surrounded Spyro, but he just smiled proudly as he saw the battle was still going on as the music stopped. "The end? Heh. (Looks at the screen) Don't bet on it."

Spyro winked to the screen as he jumped through four gnorcs that attempted to strike him from above with a dive attack. He then spun around and hit them all with a tail strike with the pink dragon looking down at the gnorc that landed beside her. She found Spyro's skills more than impressive, and she even smiled as she talked about them. "That's Spyro for ya. (Looks at Spyro with the Gnorc) He's the top dragon in our class. (Spyro is shown sitting on another gnorc and pulling his arm) No one will wanna mess with him a second time."

Spyro relaxed as he cut a three second sausage fart on the gnorc he was sitting on, surrounding him with a green cloud (phhhhht). He then whiffed the fart, which led to this clever little quipp from him. "Don't worry. With those looks, it's pretty clear you're expired." Spyro kicked the gnorc aside with his tail as he then got back to the fight, grabbing the sword of one of the gnorcs and knocking him back. The pink dragon rolled her eyes over Spyro's childish antic, finding it quite amusing.

The pink dragon continued to watch as she then commented on something else about Spyro. "And he loves to fart on his opponents." The gnorc nodded and ran off with Spyro throwing the another gnorc into the air and placing the sword on the point. He then pulled out a sausage from the butcher shop and ate it as he hit the last gnorc with a back hand punch. The gnorcs them walked off with Spyro walking up to the pink dragon, who smiled as she came over to him. "I'm guessing Gnasty's minions attacked Stone Hill again." That's the town's name by the way.

"Yep. I told them they were as ugly at their job as they were in person and they got all offended." Spyro walked off with the pink dragon as he left some money for a new jukebox, which the dragon next to it appriciated. "You still up for our flying lesson later?"

"You bet!" Spyro headed off with the pink dragon and a grown gnorc was shown watching the whole thing on Tv. He was furious when he saw this and stood up to get himself something to eat. When he returned with a turkey leg, he sat down and gave a scowl as he thought about his next attack. He knew that as long as Spyro was there, he'd need something stronger. He had a last resort plan, but he decided to save it for now, until he knew the time would be right.

* * *

The pink dragon was flying up in the air but started to lose control with Spyro noticing as she crashed into a wall. Luckily she wasn't too high up, and Spyro walked over to her to help her up. Since Spyro was much better at flying, he was teaching his friend the ropes of flying since he mastered it, and was more than willing to point out when she screwed up. "I think you should try holding your wings out straight. (Walks back over to a ladder with the pink dragon) Your left wing seemed a little off when you started your flight."

The pink dragon nodded and climbed up the ladder again, hopping up onto the roof and making another attempt to fly off. This time her wings were straight, and Spyro was glad to see her starting to get the hang of it. That is, until this gust of wind came along, and it blew the pink dragon back and made her fall flat on her back. Spyro ran up to her and assisted her in getting up as he chuckled and said something else. "I'll teach you how to get past wind gusts in the next lesson. That's something those who mastered stage one get right easier."

The pink dragon started to wonder if she would ever be a good flyer, knowing it was mandatory for all dragons to learn eventually. Spyro saw her concern and patted her back with a smile on his face. "You'll get it eventually Ember. And it's not like anyone can just learn it like (Snaps fingers) that. It took me at least a year to master it and I'm still just fighting gnorc minions."

"Yeah, but you still got it better than I did." Ember looked back on the day she met Spyro and flashbacked to him starting out on his flying skills. She noticed him losing balance and starting to fly down, but the flashback ended before anything else happened. Ember was laughing from the flashback though, finding it quite funny. "Then again, you weren't exactly the King of flyers back then either." Ember then got a question in mind, never knowing what Spyro wanted to do with his life. "Why did you want to learn so early on?"

Spyro showed Ember some kind of flyer, which showed all kinds of fighter dragons on there going up against dark forces. "Oh yeah, the Darkness Breakers. (Looks at Spyro) I don't think I'd ever be able to keep up with these guys."

"They have positions other than fighting ya know." Ember giggled a bit as she nodded with a smile, knowing that the Darkness Breakers were popular for all kinds of subjects. Just then, Spyro's stomach growled and gave him excitement as he looked at Ember. "Looks like dinner's calling my name."

* * *

Spyro had just arrived home as he came into the house and greeted Ivy, who was just done cooking what looked like a great dinner. "Hi mom." Spyro could smell it from here. It smelt like cheese combined with some kind of mushroom and pepperoni mixture. He knew exactly what it was and hopped onto the counter to get a closer look. He just loved the look of it, and Ivy chuckled when she saw Spyro and rubbed his head.

"Hello to you too Spyro." Ivy put some kind of garlic mixture on the pizza, making Spyro even more excited to eat it up. Ivy knew he loved this stuff, and since the other kids were fine with it, she didn't have to worry about picky eaters. "So you're home late. More flying lessons with Ember?"

"Yeah, that, and I ended up finding more gnorcs breaking into the village. I of course, took care of them awesomely, and without struggle." Spyro bragged with Ivy rolling her eyes while smiling as Spyro then went into the living room. "You said you were out there on the battefield, right? What's it like battling those dark things?"

Ivy kneeled down to Spyro with a concerned look on his face, feeling he shouldn't go up against any Dark Forces. "You don't want to face the Dark Forces Spyro. Those things are even more heartless than the ones they're made from." Spyro wasn't exactly convinced, not seeing beings being heartless as an excuse not to fight them. "Look, they'll tear you to pieces, okay? I don't want you going into a battle you can't win."

"Ya never know. Maybe I could go up against one someday." Spyro concluded, with Ivy seeing his point as he then walked off. "I'm gonna watch some Tv, since I still can't find my Dbox in your room, no matter how hard I look." Ivy laughed a bit as she got back to making the pizza, knowing Spyro would keep on trying to rebel against his punishment. Spyro then went over to the couch and found no one on it as he sat down. "Seriously; it's like the Dragon Realms are calling my name more and more each day. I can't ignore that."

Just then, a red dragon about Spyro's age jumped down from the ceiling and right onto him, making the two of them roll on the floor. The two of them were laughing as Spyro pinned the other dragon down, leading to Spyro boasting about his victory. "Nice try Flame. But you can't beat the master."

Spyro got off of Flame and helped him up as Flame commented on how close he was. "Yeah, but I got closer." Spyro and Flame went over to the couch to watch some Tv with Flame saying something else. "So no sign of your console. Mom must've hid it really well."

"Yeah, she must've." Spyro picked up the remote, only for Flame to grab it as soon as it was in his sights. The two of them gave an eye dart to each other as they then began tugging for the remote. This caught the attention of a female dragon that seemed younger than both of them coming down the stairs. She giggled at the two of them fighting over the remote, catching their attention, only for Spyro to snatch it from Flame and keep his head down. "Thanks Nyra." He then blew a raspberry at Flame and turned the Tv on to surf throught he channels.

Spyro was surfing through the channels as Nyra, who's coat is cyan by the way, hopped up onto the couch arm next to Flame, who was bummed out that Spyro got the remote again, and Nyra was more than willing to show her love for calling him out on it. "See Flame, your problem is that you don't know when to NOT fight with Spyro, and when TO do it. When I'm your age, (Points to herself with her thumb) I'll be able to outsmart both of you at once."

"Tch. Good luck with that." Spyro snarked with a smile as he continued surfing through the channels. Flame then got an idea, only for Spyro to assure him it wouldn't work. "Tantrums only when adults are in the same room Flame." Flame crossed his arms and leaned back against the couch as Spyro continued to surf throught he channels. Just then, a football flew past everyone in the room with Nyra ducking as it flew right by her and it hit a vase, making it fall onto the floor. "Good thing that didn't hit anyone's skull."

A teenage looking dragon with a light blue coat, the same coat as Lindar's, stood on two legs as he walked into the room. Spyro found his precense quite annoying, since he wasn't exactly fond of the sport of football himself, or many sports at all in fact. This led to him having a bit of a complicated relationship with his eldest sibling, but he still loved him and tried to tolerate his anticts. "Someday Jogger, you're gonna get it through your head that the house isn't the field."

"You're just jealous because you can't play due to being a quadraped." Jogger taunted as he walked over to his football, picking it up and spinning it on his finger. "I bet you'd just love to kick this as far as you possibly could and amaze everyone in the crowd."

"Nah, I can do that without being stupid enough to risk a skull injury." Spyro shot, leading to Jogger growling and walking over to him to try and punch him. He would've done it too, if not for the coughing happening from someone in the other room. This was Ivy, who as Spyro mentioned, was on the field of battle before. She was much more skilled than Spyro, so Jogger knew not to mess with her. Spyro saw this as a good opportunity to have some fun with his eldest sibling and pointed out the vase. "He broke the vase too."

Jogger flinched and then saw the vase right underneath Nyra, who was nodding in agreement, since she saw what happened. "Oh she's just trying to cover it up!"

"I saw it from the kitchen Jogger. Don't try to deny it." Jogger groaned as Ivy pointed up to his room, glaring at Spyro, who stuck his tongue out at him as Flame put his index finger up and his thumb out, making Jogger even more mad as he stormed upstairs. Spyro, Flame, and Nyra all hi fived and went back to watching Tv.

* * *

Spyro was eating dinner with the rest of his family as he just ate what seemed to be a mushroom bacon pizza. Flame was watching as he waited to see when Spyro would stop eating, finding that he's already eaten at least fifty something slices. For any normal dragon, this would be far too much, at least as a young child. But Spyro was able to power through them without any effort at all. Flame was more than amazed whenever Spyro chowed down on his food like that. "You gotta tell me your secret Spyro. How do you eat so much."

"You just gotta have a huge appetite, that's all." Spyro then let out a loud burp and laughed at it as he continued eating. "As long as you're not full, you can keep eating. And if you're still full after eating seconds or thirds, you eat even more, and you keep going until you get full. Then you wait until it digests and you end up can clogging the toilet. It's just the way the system works."

A loud book closing was heard with a dragon with a pink coating with black stripes on it was shown, appearing to be the second oldest of the siblings. She was clearly the goth of the family, being more than fond of one system in particular. "You know about the system? (Looks at Spyro) What did they say about the Dark Forces? Are they associated with the demons of Hell?"

"Um...different system Marci." Spyro replied, and then Marci went back to reading her book with her aura seeming quite eary. This gave Spyro chills as he shuddered from it, going back to eating more pizza slices. Ivy grabbed his claw to make him stop however, making him whine in annoyance, since he was surprisingly still hungry after all that he'd eaten. "Mooooom."

"You've eaten fifty six slices Spyro, that's seven whole pizzas in total. You can't possibly be hungry after all that." Spyro got out of his chair, still annoyed at the lack of food. "Besides, you still want desert, don't you?"

Spyro then beamed with excitement and ran over to the freezer, opening it up with Ivy sighing, feeling she should've been more clear. Lindar got a chuckle from it though. "That cheered him up."

* * *

Spyro was in the bathroom when night rolled around, trying to brush his teeth and clean them after all the food he ate. He found that a downside to eating a lot is that it was harder to keep your teeth clean afterwards, especially if you just ate dozens have pizza slices. He managed though, and next to him, Flame was listening to music as he was also brushing his teeth. Spyro was just about finished and he went to his room, allowing Flame to finish himself. When Spyro went into his room, he saw that his console was still gone and closed the door.

Spyro walked over to his bed and sat down on it, looking at the spot where his console lied and felt it would be back soon. "Just three days Dbox. That's all we have to wait for." Spyro picked his covers up and went to sleep, enjoying himself as he patted his stomach. "It's not easy wolfing down a buffet all the time, but I make it work." Spyro went to sleep and got comfortable as some kind of shadow-like being was outside his window spying on him.

The shadow-like being had red glowing eyes and held out his claw, sensing for Spyro's energy to see if it was still intact. The dark energy the shadow-like being spotted seemed to be right and he rushed off, most likely to inform someone about this.

* * *

Spyro had just arrived at school the next day with the teacher, a female anthro green dragon, scolded him for his tardiness. "Well Spyro, it seems you still haven't learned how to get on time for class." Spyro ignored the teacher and sat down with Ember walking in and sitting next to him. "Oh, Ember's late as well. That's a first." The teacher then noticed Spyro gobbling down on a chocolate ice cream cone, having her catch onto what was going on. "Oh. That explains it. (Turns around) Anyway, back to the lesson."

Ember held a cherry cone in her claw as she looked at Spyro and wondered how he was so calm and casual about this whole thing. Spyro noticed this look and rubbed her head as she confirmed there was nothing to worry about. "No worries Ember. (Puts claw down) We got here on time, didn't we?"

"We're at least thirty minutes late to class." Ember deadpanned as she picked her book up. "I'd hardly call that on time."

"Oh. Well you're late, but this is when I usually get here."

"Fair enough."

Spyro and Ember got to where the teacher was talking about the lesson as Spyro then remembered what day it was. He was more than excited for it and tried to contain it, not wanting the teacher to get all naggy with him. Ember was looking at him from where she sat, which was right beside him, smiling as she put her face deep into her book. Although she could get annoyed by Spyro's habits of being lazy with schoolwork and his general cockiness, she saw one of the nicest dragons she'd ever meet when she looked at him. She just couldn't resist him.

Spyro however, mainly saw Ember as one of his close friends. Not that he'd mind it if she was into him or anything, nor could he blame her if that were the case. And if she said anything right now, it wouldn't even ruin what was about to come next. The speaker came on and a voice came from it. "May I have everyone come to the the Artisan home, please? I repeat, everyone in school come to the Artisam home, please." Spyro couldn't wait. When everyone in the class got up, he was the first to rush out of the door.

* * *

Spyro was waiting excitedly with a couple other students on the stage as a male dragon with a red coating was standing there proudly. He wore some kind of armor on his shoulders and one piece of it around his waist. Everyone seemed to think fondly of him, and he was the humle type for sure, but could be a bit overconfident in his own abilities. "You've all cast your votes. And the results are in." The dragon walked up to some kind of box as he opened it up and pulled out the winning vote. "This is the vote that decided the victor."

The dragon read the card and chuckled a bit as he read it. "Me, because I'm awesome; (Shows the card to Spyro and the others) I think I know who put that one in there." Spyro shrugged with a confident look as the dragon walked over to the curtains and pulled out a yellow dragonfly in a capsule of sorts. When Spyro saw this, he got super pumped for it, and the dragonfly saw him and got excited. "This is your dragonfly Spyro. Feel free to name it whatever you like."

The dragon opened up the capsule and allowed the dragonfly to dash on over to Spyro, who ended up stopping it with one of his claws, but in a gentle way. "Alright little dude, no need to go sugar happy." The dragonfly looked at Spyro with the purple dragon having the perfect name for him. "I'll think of a decent name for you. For now though, I think little dude fits best." The dragonfly nodded in agreement as he rested on one of Spyro's horns, just by the tip.

The other dragons that were by Spyro were jealous with the blue one whispering to the orange one. "I can't believe Nestor invited us here just to give a dragonfly to that cocky loser."

"Forget about that. It's an honor to even have him be here." The orange one whispered back. "I get what you mean though. I'm a million times better than that purple brat."

"That 'purple brat', can hear you." The dragons looked over at a smirking Spyro, who snapped his fingers and had the dragonfly circle around them. They got dizzy from it with Spyro laughing as he then complimented the dragonfly on his work. "Okay, that right there is knowing what to do on the first day."

Just then, a Tv was brought up by Lindar and an elderly light purple dragon coming up as Lindar brought it on up. "Okay, now that my kid's got his dragonfly, what do you say we get this show on the road Nestor?"

"Fine with me Lindar. Do as you wish." Lindar walked off the stage to allow Lindar and the light purple dragon to do their work with Spyro and the other dragons heading off as well. Flame snuck one of the sheep out so he and Spyro could play with it, worrying Ivy when she saw it with Nestor signaling her that it was okay.

The camera started recording with someone behind it as the light purple dragon began speaking. "It's been quite peaceful here in the dragon realms. (Spyro puts his sights on the dragon) Now we have five whole kingdoms, with twelve thousand treasures. (Spyro puts his tail up high and prepares a charge) Or is it fourteen thousand treasures?" Spyro rammed into the sheep and it landed right on stage with the dragon continuing his thought. "I forget."

"What about this, Gnasty Gnorc character?" Spyro jumped on stage to get his sheep as he got sight of the light purple dragon. "I heard he was planning on using some kind of spell to freeze all the dragons."

Spyro saw this as a chance to be on Tv and handed Flame the sheep when he walked up to them, noticing that the light purple dragon was struggling. "I'll take this one old timer." The light purple dragon smiled once Spyro started talking, seeing a great light in him. "Now I don't know much about this Gnasty Gnorc guy, but what I DO know, is that if he can get exiled like that, he's obviously no threat to us."

The grown gnorc, who was now known as Gnasty Gnorc, saw this on Tv while eating a giant turkey leg and flinched upon it. "No threat?"

"Besides. His army only consists of these small gnorcs, who I daily kick the butts of." Spyro flew up to the height of the camera and stood in front of it as he taunted Gnasty threw it. "If you're watching this Gnasty, next time, send a challenge."

Gnasty Gnorc picked up his staff with as he prepared to fulfill Spyro's wish, knowing just the creature to call upon. "I'll show you a challenge you cocky upstart."

Lindar was pulling Spyro away from the camera as he spoke to him with a concerned look but smiled anyway. "Okay Spyro, I think that's enough talking about Gnasty for one day."

"But I still have to call him the ugly buttling." Spyro whined with annoyance, and then a dark light filled the area and snapped him out of his mood. Everyone looked up with Spyro wondering what it could possibly be. He got excited and flew down from Lindar's arms as he commented on it. "If this is Gnasty's call then I'm glad he made a response."

Just then, some kind of dark force landed in the middle of the room, leading to Spyro preparing for a challenge from it. The dark force then knocked him back, having him sent across the room and he regained his balance as he faced the being. "What? No chit chat or monologue? (Sharpens claw) Just straight to the point, huh? I like that." The dark being attempted to charge at Spyro, only for Nestor to jump up and land a hammer strike on him. This landed a bruise on the dark being and made him turn around to face Nestor.

Nestor attempted to strike the dark being again, only for the dark being to knock his hammer into the air. Spyro caught a hold of the hammer and flew straight towards the dark thing, despite Nestor's signal not to do so. He dove up and then dove down, aiming some kind of diving spinning hammer attack at him. He almost hit him, but he dodged and made Spyro hit the stage with his hammer, leading to Nestor picking him up from his tail and smiling. "Good work, but could've used better timing."

Spyro chuckled nervously with a smile as a bunch of gnorcs and Dark Forces appeared out of nowhere, making Ivy and all the other fighter dragons get up and fight. Nestor set Spyro down and kneeled down to him with concern. "Leave now Spyro. This battle's too much for you."

"No way! This is what I live for!" Spyro declared as he charged at one of the gnorcs, ramming right into him after rolling to dodge his sword slice. Spyro then grabbed a battle axe from another gnorc with his tail and smashed the gnorc's head in, impressing Nestor with his skill. Nestor nodded with approval as he then blocked a Dark Force's attack from behind, holding him down as he called over to Spyro. Just then, all of the adult dragons got beaten down, stopping some in their tracks, and even stopping Ivy when she was about to finish a dark force.

Spyro scoffed as he wiped one of his horns and walked up to another gnorc. "I can already tell. (Walks towards the screen) This is gonna be one heck of a party!" Spyro punched as soon as he said party the screen, possibly punching the gnorc, and made it go to black, ending the chapter off.

* * *

Rock music played and a male voice was heard singing the main theme of the story, Spyro. "_Spyro! He's a kid and he wants to have fun, and when you need an awesome hero, he gets the job done. Spyro! With power from his head to his tail, he'll be there and evil won't prevail. When evil's breaking pace, he gets right in it's face, Spyro. When trouble comes for shock, it's time; let's rock, Spyro!_"


	2. Spyro's Beginning

Spyro: The Hero of Dragons

Gnasty Gnorc arc Episode two: Spyro's Beginning

* * *

Rock music played and a male voice was heard singing the main theme of the story, Spyro, with Spyro and his friends shown one by one with each guitar string, and the guitar played harder with Spyro facing off against the dark figure. "_Spyro! He's a kid and he wants to have fun,_ (Flame is shown scorching an egg thief and laughing at it as it runs off screaming)_ and when you need an awesome hero, he gets the job done._ (Sparx is shown going lightning fast and making an enemy dizzy)_ Spyro! With power from his head to his tail,_ (Ember is shown trying to face a silhouetted enemy despite being scared)_ he'll be there and evil won't_ prevail."

A dark purple dragon was shown taking down a bunch of elite gnorcs in a desert with Spyro and the others noticing her skill as the song continued. "_When evil's breaking pace, he gets right in it's face, Spyro._ (Spyro is shown dodging Gnasty Gnorc's staff blasts in his dungeon)_ When trouble comes for shock,_ (Spyro flies up at Gnasty)_ it's time; let's rock, _(Spyro punches Gnasty and makes the screen change to him and his friends standing with each other as Spyro: The Hero of Dragons is shown with Spyro standing confidentelly in front of it, the dragonfly laying right on top of him, Flame on the O at the end of Spyro, Ember standing next to Spyro with a smile, and the dark purple dragon flying in next to the word 'Hero' and ready for battle) _ Spyro!_"

* * *

Spyro was shown punching a gnorc right from where the previous chapter left off, sending the gnorc straight into the wall. The gnorc slid into the trash can with another gnorc jumping up and attempting to strike Spyro from above, only for Spyro to grab his battle axe and chop off his head with it. He then moved him aside and saw that the dragonfly was gone, only to then see it flying around another gnorc and making him dizzy. Another gnorc suddenly hit him from behind and knocked him out by making him crash straight into wall of the stage.

Spyro breathed fire on them and ran over to the dragonfly, checking if he was okay before commenting on it. "Dang. You guys totally messed up my dragonfly. And I haven't even picked out a name for him yet!" Spyro jumped off the stage and faced the gnorcs, getting ready for an epic throwdown. "Seeing as how you're teamed up with these Dark Forces though, I'm glad Gnasty took my advice. Maybe he'll keep it for when I go to face off against him myself."

Flame set a gnorc on fire and started laughing at it as it ran off screaming. "Serves ya right butthead! Next time you wanna stone everyone in town, think twice before forgetting about the kids!"

Spyro smiled as he then dodged a Dark Force's karate chop, grabbing it's foot with it's mouth and throwing it aside. He then breathed fire at it, only for the Dark Force to block it after regaining it's balance. Spyro seemed to take enjoyment from this, and got even more when two more came up. "Guess even evil can be fun." The Dark Forces dashed at Spyro, who jumped over them and smacked one aside, balancing on his tail as he breathed fire on the other, who blocked it with ease, only to start sweating after ten seconds. "Getting hot there buddy?"

Ember was shown trying to face off against a Dark Force, only for another one to appear behind her. She'd never seen these creatures before, so she didn't know how to react against them. She suddenly got grabbed by the one behind her and it swung her around until another one slammed into it and knocked it aside. Spyro was then shown helping Ember up after she fell, much to her appriciation. "Thanks Spyro. Guess I've still got some stuff to learn."

"You do, but we're getting there." Spyro saw that he and Ember were surrounded by a bunch of Gnorcs and Dark Forces, throwing Ember up into the air and jumping up as he looked down. When he had enough flame in him, he launched a giant fire breath at the ground, burning the gnorcs and making the Dark Forces vanish. He then caught Ember as she fell down, smirking as he made his comment. "Good thing you remembered to put on sunscreen."

Ember nodded and smiled with Spyro putting her down as Flame came up to them just as the area got darker. "Might have been a waste though. (Spyro, Flame, and Ember look up) Looks like nighttime's falling."

A giant gnorc suddenly came down and glared at Spyro, Flame, and Ember with Spyro scoffing and walking up to it. "Alright bucko, you might as well leave now if you don't wanna fight. (Points behind himself) Toilet's in the castle if you wanna use it." The giant gnorc raised his battle axe and then slammed it into the ground with Spyro barely dodging it in time. "Eh, why not. I can use a little sparring session." Spyro flew straight at the gnorc and headbutted it, making it fall back right before he low sweeped it with his tail.

The giant gnorc regained his balance and kicked Spyro aside with Spyro regaining his balance and sliding up a tree with his feet. Spyro saw that size didn't slow this big boy down, and he'd have to keep his ground. So he flew at him again and dodged another axe swing, breathing fire on the giant gnorc's feet and making him fall on his face. The giant gnorc then grabbed Spyro, only for Spyro to smirk. "I wouldn't wanna make my first kiss without the experience."

Spyro breathed fire on the gnorc and made him let go as he screamed in pain with Spyro finishing his words. "Especially with the likes of you." The giant gnorc suddenly vanished, making Spyro, Flame, and Ember confused when they saw it. The three of them then looked around to see all the adults completely frozen and nodded to each other, heading off in their own direction to free the dragons of the Artisans.

* * *

Gnasty Gnorc was watching Tv, furious at what he just saw as he got up and walked up to the dark figure from the first chapter. The dark figure was just looking over the balcony leaning on his back with his head on a pillar, making Gnasty furious that he wasn't fighting. "You said you could defeat Spyro you waste of time! You just left off screen and let the weaker minions do all the work, which they failed at! Why did I even bother letting you come to me if you weren't even going to use that power you said you had from the Dark Master!?"

"Defeating Spyro isn't necessary at the moment." The dark figure stated as he looked at Gnasty. "Spyro's much too lacking experience wise for me to bother wanting to kill him. As much as I would love to see his blood, I'd much rather have the battle be fair."

Gnasty got into the dark figure's face and started shouting at the top of his lungs not taking the dark figure's words all that well. "YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDE WHEN YOU TAKE CARE OF THAT PURPLE BRAT! I'M YOUR MASTER, AND YOU-"

The dark figure suddenly started choking Gnasty as he clenched his right claw and made him levitate into the air, making him gasp for air and lose his breath. The dark figure grinned sadistically at him as he waited for him to eventually pass out. He then lowered him to the ground and glared into his eyes, still grinning as he spoke. "Perhaps we haven't met yet. Greetings. I am Sawyer, and you are my slave." Gnasty passed out after those words, leaving Sawyer to casually smile as he dropped him and walk off.

Sawyer looked over the cliff as he awaited his first battle with Spyro, knowing he would be ready for it as soon as it came. He then grinned devilishly as he stroked his own chin, showing that he was more than hyped for seeing Spyro bleed at his claws.

* * *

Spyro, Flame, and Ember were freeing the dragons with Spyro freeing Nestor, knowing he would be one of the most important. As Nestor was freed, he wiped his chest to clear it up, and then looked down at Spyro nobly. "Thank you for releasing me Spyro." Spyro nodded proudly with Nestor seeing that he, Flame, and Ember took care of all the gnorcs and Dark Forces. This impressed him quite a bit, since he hadn't seen any of them in action yet, and he looked at Spyro again with a surprised look. "You defeated all of them on your own?"

"Pretty much, yeah. They almost WANTED us to win." The dragonfly flew back over to Spyro happily and made Spyro laugh as he spun around his head. "Ya know, I think Sparx is the best name for you little dude. You're practically MADE of lightning with how fast you go." Sparx cheered happily, indicating that he liked the name, and Spyro held out his claw and led Sparx land on it. "And the first chance we get, you and I are gonna kick Gnasty Gnorc's butt together."

Flame freed Lindar with Ember freeing Ivy right next to them, leading to all the dragons shown being freed. Spyro nodded to Nestor and flew down to Flame and Ember with a smile on his face. "Well that was fast. You two really know how to move."

"Well you only freed Nestor, so..." Flame then got back on track, wondering what was going on here with that giant gnorc. "So that giant gnorc vanished out of thin air, right? What's up with that."

Lindar and Ivy seemed worried about something with Ember noticing and hoping it wasn't anything too serious. "Are you two okay?"

"Yes, we're fine Ember." Lindar replied, and then he looked over to Spyro. "We just didn't expect the time to be coming now." Spyro raised an eyebrow, not quite getting at what Lindar was saying.

* * *

Spyro was sitting on the couch as Lindar was explaining to him what happened from him finding his egg in the stream to now. "And your dad is said to be a dragon named Ignitus. I found that information in the book of legends, which as you know, has all the dragons history in it. Strangly enough though, it doesn't say why he sent you off."

"So I'm famous then." Spyro concluded, liking where this was going. "Sounds like a fair trade to me. I gotta thank this Ignitus dude for making me a celebrity."

Lindar chuckled a bit ande then got back to the point, hoping Spyro didn't resent him now for hiding this from him for so long. "I hope this doesn't make you think any less of me. I was only thinking of your safety when I hid it until now."

"Nah, it's cool. If I raised a dragon for ten years after it was born, I'd be a little conflicted on telling it something like that too. Especially month after his birthday." Spyro walked off as he explained what he was gonna do next. "If you don't mind, I got some packing to do. I'd like to meet this Ignitus character." Spyro headed upstairs with Lindar looking at Ivy as she walked up to him, leaving both of them conflicted about Spyro's decision.

* * *

Spyro was packing up his things in his room with Ivy coming up there and entering with concern in her eyes, not wanting Spyro to do anything insane. She knew what she was capable of with the fact that he takes care of gnorcs daily, but she didn't want him to get too seriously hurt out there. When she walked into his room, she spoke as calmly as she could, not wanting to give him the wrong idea. "Spyro, I know how important it is for one to meet his real parents, but are you sure this is the best time to do so? You're still a child, strong or not."

"I'm not doing this because of revenge or anything like that mom." Spyro's words made Ivy flinch. She didn't know how to respond to what Spyro just said. Luckily for her though, Spyro then went into further detail. "My birth dad doesn't seem like the type to just abandon his kid for no reason. He's not the type I'd want to resent." Spyro looked at Ivy with a confident smile. "That's why I want to set out. (Clenches fist with determination) To find out why he did so to begin with."

Ivy smiled proudly at the nobility of her adopted son. She knew it wasn't from her or Lindar, but she also knew that his birth parents were good dragons for him to have this trait at all. She almost cried when Spyro hugged her suddenly, wrapping her arms around him with tears falling from her eyes. "And it's not like I'll be gone forever. (Pulls Ivy away and looks at her) Once I meet Ignitus I'll come back and live life as normal as I can. (Winks to Ivy) But if I make some more friends along the way, you may wanna expect me to ask about visiting them."

Ivy nodded with Spyro walking by her and smiling as he looked back at her. He then went downstairs to prepare some more with Ember shown under the staircase, getting the idea she should help Spyro. Although she couldn't contribute much, she knew she had to at least try to convince him, and she clenched her fist with hope that she would succeed. She knew how important this was to Spyro, and if he failed, she wouldn't know whether or not to blame herself.

* * *

Spyro was saying farewell to his family with Jogger speaking rather kindly to him, which was quite rare. "So...yeah. I guess we should've had more bonding time before this." Spyro chuckled a bit with Jogger scratching the back of his head, not really knowing what to say. "Ya know, even though you really annoy me, I think this is good for you in more ways than one. Family's important, even if you were brought here in an odd way."

Spyro held his fist out for a fist bump, which Jogger happily accepted, and Spyro then walked over to Marci, who handed him some kind of weird symbol. "It's something that can prevent the darkness from breaking into your mind. As a goth, I have the power to transfer the ability to use it over to you. Just make sure to return it when you're done."

Spyro nodded in understanding, fist bumping Marci before walking up to Nyra, since Flame wasn't out yet, with Nyra hugging him tight. "Make sure to come back safe Spyro. (Pulls Spyro away) And say hi to Ignitus for me. He deserves a thank you for giving me an awesome older brother like you."

Spyro nodded with Lindar looking down at him as he walked over to him, kneeling down to him as he said what he wanted to say. "Son, when I first found your egg, I didn't know what was going to come next. I thought you were going to be like any other dragon, but you turned out to be someone more than special. With all of this birth story behind you and now all of this, your destiny, and you going out to look for your parents, you always keep your head up. (Rubs Spyro's head) Make sure to always do that."

Spyro nodded and heard the door open with Flame walking out as Ember nodded to him as she walked over as well. Spyro saw Flame and was about to speak with Flame giving a grin as he interrupted him. "You can't seriously believe I'm gonna stay here, right?" Spyro didn't find much of a surprise to be found in Flame's words and smiled as Flame continued. "I'm not gonna just sit around and let you have all the fun. I've got the power, and I'm gonna show it."

Spyro nodded with Ember feeling a bit off herself. She didn't want to sound clingy, but she felt she needed to stick with Spyro to feel confident. Spyro noticed Ember's conflicted look and saw that she was trying to say something, much to his concern. "You okay Ember?" Ember kept struggling to say what she wanted to say, making Spyro worried. When he put his claw on Ember's shoulder, he made sure to speak calmly to her, knowing she was more sensitive than he was. "It's okay Ember. Just go ahead and say it."

Ember clenched her fists and exlaimed what she wanted to say with a determined look on her face. "I wanna come with you!" Spyro was quite surprised to hear this information. He never figured Ember would want to go on an adventure with him, especially with her timid nature. "This is gonna be huge for you, and I couldn't bare to see you fall into the hands of evil, or die at the hands of them. If you died out there I wouldn't know what to do. Even if I'm not as strong as you or Flame, I want to at least help out in any way I can."

Spyro didn't know what to say other than what he said when he smiled, knowing Ember would grow from this. "Even if you don't get into any battles, you'll at least have time for sparring lessons." Ember beamed with happiness and hugged Spyro, who wrapped his arms around him as he finished. "Just don't get into a battle you know you can't win, unless it's to protect someone." Ember nodded as she looked at Spyro with happiness in her eyes.

* * *

Spyro, Flame, and Ember were preparing to take off with the balloonist waiting by the dock. When they were all packed up, they walked over to him and Spyro greeted him. "Hey Marco. (Fist bumps Marco) I'm assuming dad told you about my little adventure plans."

"Yes, he did." Marco took out some kind of poster with Spyro reading it, not knowing why it was like that. It kind of irritated him with Marco taking it back and speaking with a chuckle. "Yeah, it can get annoying. But once you do this one task, you can certainly borrow it."

Spyro looked at the poster again and figured the challenge couldn't be all that bad. After all, he was always itching for a fight. "Heh. Why not? This is one of those boring video game tasks I can get along with." Ember smiled with admiration for Spyro as Flame scoffed with impatience as the trio walked off with Spyro giving a two finger salute to Marco. "Besides. I need some kind of threat. (Looks up to the sky with a smile) Right Gnasty!?" Spyro, Flame, and Ember walked off, knowing exactly where to go to find Toasty.

* * *

Spyro, Flame, and Ember arrived at Toasty's lair with Spyro and Flame focused on the main objective. Spyro was speaking as Ember was looking at a beautiful sight. "Alright guys. Kicking Toasty's butt and getting access to the next world to get closer to stopping Gnasty Gnorc is a go." Spyro wondered what Toasty would look like while keeping his name in mind. "I wonder what someone with a name like Toasty would look like. There isn't really a lot one can do with that."

Flame noticed that Ember was all focused on whatever and waved his claw in front of her face. "You alive there Ember?" Ember pointed to the sunset with Spyro noticing as well and the two of them looked where she was pointing. They all seemed to enjoy it and walked over with Ember finding it to be astonishing. "Cool." The sunset was shown with Spyro, Flame, and Ember sitting down as the area had a quiet moment happening. The sight was a beauty with around angles, and it showed a bright future for our three heroes.

Sparx woke up and saw the sunset as well, feeling himself beam with amazement and catching Spyro's attenting as he flew right next to him. Spyro smiled and held out his claw to do a mini fist bump with Sparx. Spyro closed his eyes and pictured himself meeting his father, wondering what he looked like and whether or not he'd do it as soon as possible. Sparx could sense his thoughts with Spyro getting back on track, taking out a phone and taking a picture of the view. "That ones a keeper."

Spyro and the others headed off with Sparx seeing some gems ahead, making Flame excited upon seeing them. "More of these and we'll be rich!" Flame dashed over to the gem and picked it up with Flame sliding up to a dog, which he scorched when it glared at him. He then rammed it over the cliff and the four laughed as they walked off. "At a cost of course."

Spyro and the others entered the tower with the four of them looking around to try and find something to do. Spyro saw a sleeping dog and went over to it to pet it, doing so and making sure not to wake up the dog. He liked how soft the dog's fur was, having not seen a lot of dogs in his life, and finding it quite relaxing to do. Ember found the dog to be adorable and whispered about it as she and Flame walked over to Spyro. "He's so cute. I wish I could have a dog."

"Maybe if you're lucky we'll be back by your next birthday and get you one." Spyro suggested with a wizard suddenly appearing and attempting to zap them with some kind of lightning bolt. Sparx noticed this and zipped in front of the lightning bolt, absorbing it and dashing into the wizard. This impressed Spyro as he allowed Sparx to rest on his head. "You've got a lot of power in you buddy."

The dog suddenly woke up and attempted to squash Spyro, only for Spyro to get onto his back and hold the dog up. He then threw the dog over at the wall and got back up onto his feet, walking off as he made a taunt towards the dog. "Next time you wanna make pancakes, just ask my mom." Spyro, Flame, and Ember walked off as they stepped out and saw Toasty's lair ahead. "Heh. Bring it on." Spyro suddenly released a three second sausage fart, releasing a green cloud behind him and whiffing it (pffffft). "I think I smell a barbaque."

"You sure it's not just your butt?" Flame snarked, and then the three of them headed off with Flame seeing some more gems. "Hey Spyro. I'm gonna head off and get some more treasure if that's okay." Spyro nodded and Flame headed off with Spyro and Ember heading for Toasty. "Maybe I can even get myself some bling. I heard there's lots of it in Gnasty's kingdom, and I'm thinking of making myself look like a rap star." Flame dashed off to see if he could find a decent amount of treasure around here.

A scarecrow was waiting by some kind of wall as Spyro and Ember wondered if that could possibly be Toasty. When the scarecrow turned around, he let out a roar as he demanded Spyro and Ember to leave. "What are you doing here dragons!? The likes of you are forbidden in this land!" Spyro flicked up the scarecrow hoodie and revealed Toasty to be a sheep of sorts. When Toasty lowered his hoodie, Spyro and Ember started laughing, infuriating him. "How dare you take me as a joke! Stop laughing right this minute!"

Spyro and Ember stopped laughing with Spyro walking around Toasty and pointing at him with a smirk on his face. "Well I must say, I've never walked into a rebellious sheep before. Ya know, if this were a Bo Peep sheep herd contest, you would deffinetely take first place."

Toasty became even more angry and shouted at Spyro at the top of his lungs. "YOU DARE TO MAKE A MOCKERY OF ME!?"

Toasty attempted to stomp Spyro with his leg, only for Spyro to roll out of the way and continue to taunt him. "Easy there Shawn. I think you could use a little time with your herd. (Signals Toasty to follow him) Cmon baby. Let's go."

Toasty was about to show that he was serious and let out a battle cry. "You won't underestimate the power of the sheep leader after this!"

Spyro scoffed as he got onto his tail and got ready for the first showdown of his adventure. "It's showtime." Spyro punched the air multiple times and then got on his legs, signaling Toasty to come towards him again as he said his next word. "Cmon."

* * *

Flame was shown picking up some gems as he saw a wizard that was mind controlling the dogs. He felt he should do something about it and snuck on up to the wizard, jumping right onto him and sitting on his face. He then shut off the device and grunted as he ripped a five second garlic fart, hitting the wizard with a green cloud (brrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuup). Flame sighed of relief as the dogs were then shown to be turning back to normal, leaving Flame satisfied with his victory. "Those hot dogs we had earlier were so worth it."

* * *

Spyro dodged a leg stomp from Toasty and breathed fire on him, burning his cloak and revealing his whole body. Toasty ran off in fear with Spyro flying up to him and breathing fire on his face, setting him on fire and making him fall off his legs. He then started running around like crazy and Spyro picked up one of his legs, getting up on his tail and preparing to strike. Once Toasty was up to him, Spyro shouted as he landed a solid strike on him. "Four!" Spyro hit Toasty over the fence and he fell into the water, declaring Spyro the winner.

Spyro got off of his tail as Ember walked up to him, hi fiving him as she commented on his victory. "That's one way to take care of a threat. Even if he isn't much of a threat at all."

Flame arrived back to the others and showed all of his gems to them, only for Sparx to suddenly zap towards all of them. This surprised the three of them and Flame found it so amazing that he had to compliment it. "I don't know what kind of thieving attack that is, but I loved it!"

Sparx showed some kind of bubble that revealed a place full of treasure that just now had the gems Flame got. This gave Ember an idea as to what Sparx was doing with them. "I think he's storing them for us. I read somewhere that dragonflies have the power to do that."

Spyro found this fact to be quite interesting, getting the idea he should learn more about Sparx. "Normally I wouldn't consider the library a good hangout spot, but I think we should learn some more about this little guy. Let's head out." Flame and Ember nodded, walking up to the platform that sent them up into the air and let them fly home. "I'm so glad Astor told us about these." Flame and Ember nodded in agreement as the trio flew on home.

* * *

Spyro and the others were in the library with Spyro trying his hardest to focus on the book he had on dragonfly culture. He wasn't exactly a reader himself, and if it weren't for Ember keeping him awake, he most likely would've fallen asleep completely by now. It was hard for him to find any kind of info interesting if it wasn't from a video game or someone just telling him, and Ember knew this for a fact. "It really is nice to see you doing this for Sparx."

Spyro rubbed one of his eyes and made a reply to Ember, trying to keep his lights on. "Yeah, and it's really hard work too, so I think that should give me a bonus." Spyro almost fell asleep again with Ember snapping his fingers and keeping him awake. "Here. Why don't (Hands Ember the book) you read, and then fill me in on the balloon ride to the Peace Keepers world. I don't think I can do it right if I'm just going into a near sleep the entire time."

"Sounds good to me." Ember started reading the book as Spyro saw Flame sleeping, walking over to him with Ember finding the information to be quite intriguing. "Right here it says dragonflies can help you with your durability. (Spyro walks up to Flame) If Sparx remains yellow he should be able to give us three extra hit points."

"That's cool." Spyro responded as he nudged Flame, who woke up and yawned as he saw Spyro and Sparx there. "Having trouble reading?" Flame nodded his head yes as he threw the book he was reading aside. "Same here. I thought Dark Hollow would be a good place to start off, but it looks like I can fall asleep in any library."

"Naturally." Flame stretched his legs as he got ready to head off, wanting to get to the Peace Keepers world as fast as possible. "Hopefully we can manage a decent flight to keep us all relaxed. And to have breakfast on of course."

Spyro saw Ember getting really into the book he gave her and smiled as he commented on how the situation could go around. "Let's let Ember finish her reading up first. She may end up wanting to rent the book." Flame shrugged and went back to his nap, already tired from waking up.

* * *

Spyro and the others were in Marco's balloon as he went on about warning them of the dangers that would lie ahead. "And make sure to avoid going too high up, or there can be serious consequences. I know someone in Magic Crafters who can help you get to a place up there though, and when you're there you should be able to continue your adventure."

Marco was tightening up the ropes that held the candle together, making sure it still allowed for safe flight; Spyro helped him as he flew up and replied to his words. "Thanks for the tips Marco. We'll be sure to return this whenever we can."

Marco nodded and hopped out, untying the rope and waving goodbye to the trio as they flew off. "Goodbye! Have a safe trip!"

Spyro and the others started relaxing with Ember pulling out some boxes from her bag, knowing Spyro and Flame would love them. "So. How do you two knuckleheads like your eggs cooked?" Spyro and Flame looked at each other and smiled, knowing this would be one heck of a trip.

* * *

Spyro and Flame were digging into their breakfast with Ember eating her's slowly as she giggled at their speed eating. "You guys may wanna slow down a bit. I didn't pack enough for a whole decade." Spyro finished his fifth box and let out a loud burp with Ember pulling out another box for him. "Well I made a lot, but not a whole lifetime supply of them."

"Maybe we can buy some more with the gems Flame found." Spyro suggested, feeling that Peace Keepers would have a shop for them to buy more food at. "After all he probably found a whole bunch of them. And it'd be stupid for the Peace Keepers to not have a shop like all the other worlds."

Flame finished his third box and wiped his mouth as he replied to Spyro's suggestion. "Just as long as we don't spend every last gem. I plan on getting myself some music making equipment and I can't just lose it all."

Spyro nodded and dug into his sixth box with Ember finishing her first, not being the gluttons that Spyro and Flame made themselves out to be. She felt she'd have quite the ride with those two, and not just because they'd be hard to sleep around. She also saw herself having the potential to do great things on this trip and hoped she could get the chance to do them. Whether it was physical or mental, she'd be ready for the call. "So who do you guys think we'll have to go up against next?"

"Probably someone with a big butt." Spyro responded, and then he started picturing what he'd look like. "I don't know why, but I see him being really really gross." Spyro ate his sixth box and set it down with Ember hiding the bag behind her to keep him from eating too much. She was quite aware of his appetite, but didn't want to risk losing all the food to him and Flame.

* * *

Spyro and the others arrived in the Peace Keepers world with Spyro jumping out and ready for any kind of showdown to come. "Alright Peace Keepers. Show me what you have in store for me." Spyro ran off and suddenly bumped into a statue of another dragon, looking up and finding him turned to stone. "Huh. Guess Gnasty's spell affected this world too. (Flame and Ember run up to Spyro) I wonder if all the worlds were affected by this."

The dragon in the statue started rumbling and Spyro backed up with the others as the dragon then awakened. This dragon had yellow skin, a purple mohawk, and stood tall with a battle-axe. He didn't seem all that violent though, and when he saw Spyro and the others, he spoke in a kind and friendly, as well as upbeat manner. "Ah, visitors." The dragon kneeled down to Spyro and the others as he introduced himself. "My name is Titan, leader of the Peace Keepers world. (Holds out his claw) Nice to meet you young ones. The pleasure's all mine."

Spyro shook Titan's claw as he replied, glad to see that he and the others can meet some friendly faces here. "No problem dude. (Lets go of Titan's claw) We're actually on a mission to stop Gnasty Gnorc, since he turned everyone to stone."

"Ah, stone you say." Titan saw that he was free from the spell, glad to be up and moving again. "So that's what happened to me. Thanks for freeing me then."

"Anytime." Spyro then got to the chase, feeling Titan would be able to help them. "Say, do you know where the balloonist here is? We need to get to Magic Crafters as soon as possible, so whoever you want us to defeat, send him right at us."

Titan thought about whether or not he should lead Spyro and the others to the balloonist. "I'll lead you to him later. Care to see the place first?"

"I could go for some sightseeing." Ember said excitedly, giving Spyro and the others the choice for them. Titan nodded and led the group as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits with Spyro's adventures being shown.


	3. Spyro's Destiny

Spyro: The Hero of Dragons

Gnasty Gnorc arc Episode three: Spyro's Destiny

* * *

Rock music played and a male voice was heard singing the main theme of the story, Spyro, with Spyro and his friends shown one by one with each guitar string, and the guitar played harder with Spyro facing off against the dark figure. "_Spyro! He's a kid and he wants to have fun,_ (Flame is shown scorching an egg thief and laughing at it as it runs off screaming)_ and when you need an awesome hero, he gets the job done._ (Sparx is shown going lightning fast and making an enemy dizzy)_ Spyro! With power from his head to his tail,_ (Ember is shown trying to face a silhouetted enemy despite being scared)_ he'll be there and evil won't_ prevail."

A dark purple dragon was shown taking down a bunch of elite gnorcs in a desert with Spyro and the others noticing her skill as the song continued. "_When evil's breaking pace, he gets right in it's face, Spyro._ (Spyro is shown dodging Gnasty Gnorc's staff blasts in his dungeon)_ When trouble comes for shock,_ (Spyro flies up at Gnasty)_ it's time; let's rock, _(Spyro punches Gnasty and makes the screen change to him and his friends standing with each other as Spyro: The Hero of Dragons is shown with Spyro standing confidentelly in front of it, Sparx laying right on top of him, Flame on the O at the end of Spyro, Ember standing next to Spyro with a smile, and the dark purple dragon flying in next to the word 'Hero' and ready for battle) _Spyro!_"

* * *

Spyro and the others were following Titan as he led them to the entrance of the Peace Keepers world, feeling they'd love the place. "Here it is." Spyro and the others looked around to find that the Peace Keepers world was something of a desert. But it was more interesting than that. It looked like there was stuff to do here, which in most deserts, you had to look around quite a bit to find. Spyro hoped to find some adventure here with Titan feeling his urge for it. "I sense your lust for adventure my young friend. Go for it!"

Spyro nodded and ran off with Sparx heading off after him, leaving Flame to walk up to Ember with a flirtatious look on his face. "So. You wanna maybe hit the possible lake they have here and go for some (Starts stroking Ember's chin) seven minutes in public?" Ember slapped Flame straight across the face, not wanting her boundaries to be messed with like that. "Okay, maybe another time. (Rubs his cheek) So what DO you wanna do then? Or should we just follow Spyro?"

Spyro saw that just about every location in the Peace Keepers world was open via portal, just like his world, only a little different. There was an icy world there as well, and Artisans didn't have anything like that. He was about to enter it, only for him to be stopped by a grown dragon from behind him. "Whoa, whoa. Slow down kid." Spyro looked behind himself to find a grown up and slender red dragon with a weathered soldier, with tattered wings, and an eyepatch. "Sorry to stop your fun kid, but that's not a playground."

"Tch. You think I don't know that?" Spyro removed his tail fromt he dragon's grasp as he boasted a bit about his own power. "I don't think we've met before, so I'll forgive your ignorance. (The red dragon nods smugly) I'm Spyro, (The red dragon flinches) a super skilled dragon from the Artisans world. Stone Hill to be exact." The red dragon felt a familiar presence from Spyro, similar to what Spyro was feeling right now. "Did I mention I'm awesome?"

* * *

Titan was adjusting a cannon as he saw some gnorcs that were annoying the other dragons. As he aimed the cannon, he saw a large bellied dragon sitting on one of the gnorcs punch another gnorc in the face. Titan called over to assure him it would be fine. "Don't give him too much attention Magnus! That's what he's trying to achieve!" Magnus nodded and waited for Titan to do is work as he continued toying with the spear of the one he was sitting on. When Titan had his aim right, he launched a cannonball at a gnorc and sent it into a wall.

The gnorc fell off the wall with the cannonball, assuring a clean victory, just as he heard Spyro's voice. "What the heck is your deal!?" Titan looked to see the red dragon from before carrying Spyro excitedly by his tail with Spyro protesting. "Put me down dude! I'm not your rag doll!"

"Ah, Spyro. I see you've met Gunnar" Spyro rolled his eyes and Titan crossed his arms with a smirk on his face. "Is this another call for destiny, or is this another gunnar story?"

"This time I really feel it Titan." Gunnar assured Titan, feeling his hunch was correct. Spyro then started counting down from three and smirked as he prepared to do something. "He's got the exact aura of a-"

Spyro suddenly cut a five second rotten egg fart right in Gunnar's face, hitting him with a yellow cloud and making him let go (phhhhhhhhhht). Gunnar started coughing as he wafted the fart away with Spyro and Titan laughing upon it as he landed on one claw and jumped back up. "Destiny? Hate to break it to ya bucko, but I'm just here to get some info on Gnasty Gnorc so I can kick his butt. (Gunnar finishes wafting the fart away) I'm just looking around for my dad is all. Maybe he has some info."

"Well good luck with that." Gunnar kneeled down to Spyro and sensed his aura again, finding it even closer than it was before. "Yes, I can feel it. You're more than strong enough to stop him. (Spyro scratches his claws on the ground) Maybe you can even defeat the greater threats that could come to the dragon realms."

Gunnar put his claws on Spyro's shoulders, making Spyro give a blunt look as he pointed up to him. "Hey, do you want me to fart on you again?"

"Be patient kid!" Gunnar demanded quietly, making Spyro roll his eyes as Gunnar did his work. He could see Spyro gaining some kind of dark power, but he couldn't quite make it out. This was something beyond his abilities with Spyro not getting what was going on. "Oh, but there's also a dark side. (Let's go of Spyro's horns) Try not to turn evil or anything, okay kid?"

Spyro scoffed, feeling Gunnar was underestimating just how good he was at being him. "Have you seen me? I couldn't get brainwashed even if I tried."

* * *

Titan and Gunnar were talking as Gunnar was setting up some targets with Titan taking care of the cannon as Gunnar brought up Spyro again. "I'm telling you Titan, it's him. If we're lucky he'll realize his destiny sooner and not only stop Gnasty Gnorc, but do something even greater for all the different worlds."

"Alright Gunnar, I believe you." Titan responded with a chuckle. He didn't think it was a deal as big as the world, but he wasn't going to stop Gunnar from believing what he thought. After all, if his powers show anything, he knew what he was talking about. "Maybe we should give the kid a test or two. If he's as powerful as you say he is then we'll need to see it for ourselves."

"Yes, you're right." Gunnar tried to think of a good test for Spyro to have, hatching an idea that he thought Titan might like. "What if we give him a time attack later tonight at the flight pacers? It'll test his flight skills, as well as his timing. And maybe even his durability in a sense."

Titan thought for a moment and figured the test couldn't hurt too much. After all, the other tests were either too much of one thing, or something he considerd a little too dangerous as a first test. He felt it was only right to start off easy, but creative. "Works for me. That place is the perfect balance between easy and challenging anyway. It'd be perfect for someone who's gonna have his legacy." Just then, a bunch of gnorcs were running over the wall with Titan snapping his fingers and wiping out a whole bunch with a dune smash. "Looks like we've got company."

"Let's finish the cannon first. If Spyro got here then he's obviously got some power to him." Titan nodded and got back to work on the cannon as Gunnar helped him put the cannonballs in.

* * *

Spyro and the others were hanging out by a lake as Spyro skipped a rock into it just as a bunch of gnorcs arrived. Spyro was up for the challenge with Flame putting his paw in front of Ember for protection with Sparx right next to Spyro as they prepared themselves. Just then however, a voice was heard from above. "Bow wacka wow!" A dark purple dragon about the age of Spyro was diving down and she skidded down a wall, jumping off and landing in the middle of the gnorcs. She started off by casually kicking one into another.

Spyro took a liking to this mysterious ally as the fight continued with the dragon grabbing another gnorc with her tail and spinning it around. She then jumped up and knocked another gnorc into him just as he was about to stab him with his sword, making him spin on the spinning gnorc and puke all over the others. Spyro started laughing as the dragon headbutted through four more gnorcs and then jumped up, frontflipping as she knocked all the gnorcs aside.

The dragon vollyball smacked the last one to the floor and snapped her fingers as she started flying, causing some kind of electric spark to come up. The spark linked over to fifteen other gnorcs and electrocuted them all, making them fly up into the air. Spyro couldn't resist the call to battle anymore and breathed fire on the gnrocs as they fell, roasting them even more as the other dragon flew down to him with a hot head to boot. She clearly didn't like others butting in on her battles. "Hey, stay out of this bucko! This is MY battle!"

"Pssh. So what?" Spyro jumped over the dragon and kicked one of the gnorcs aside, backflipping away and landing right next to her. "I should just let you have all the fun?" Spyro and the other dragon saw themselves surrounded by a bunch of gnorcs as Ember saw some kind of card on one of them, sneaking up to him and pickpocketing it. She had quite the eye for potentially useful items. The gnorc saw her though, and would've killed her if Spyro hadn't breathed fire on him. Spyro winked to Ember, who blushed and smiled as she ran back over to Flame, who was more than willing to protect her.

Spyro and the other dragon were knocking some dragons aside as they knocked them back with their tails and the other dragon made lightning orbs. "So. What's your name?"

"Cynder." Cynder launched a giant lightning ball towards some more gnorcs, making them all crash into a wall as she asked Spyro the same question. "Yours?"

"The name's Spyro." Spyro breathed fire on the last three gnorcs, wiping his forehead as he looked over to Cynder with a grin on his face, showing his cockiness. "Don't put it out."

Cynder giggled a bit as Titan, Magnus, and Gunnar ran over to them and saw that they took care of the whole thing themselves. Gunnar was even more confident that his prediction was correct as Titan congradulated the two of them. "Quite the strong forces there my young friends. I see our assistance was unneeded."

"Yeah, but it'll probably be required for a later fight." Spyro was hoping there would be another fight soon, still feeling the rush from the one he just had. "Do you guys have any of Gnasty's master minions here? Maybe a giant cyclops, or a spider queen, or maybe skeleton brothers who I have choices of how I deal with them."

Titan chuckled at Spyro's eagerness to continue the battle, starting to believe himself that Gunnar just might be right about this whole ordeal. "Oh, you'll be surprised. Actually, me and Gunnar were just talking, and we decided to test you to see if his prediction was right." Spyro looked at Gunnar and then back at Titan, knowing both of them would provide a good test with battles like this coming along. "Meet us at the flight course tonight and we'll give you something we think you'll enjoy."

"Bring it on!" Spyro was more than confident he'd be able to take on any test the dragons of the Peace Keepers had in store for him. "I can take any test you guys have and bury it into the sand!"

Cynder was curious as to what Titan was talking about, being quite familiar with Gunnar's way of making predictions. "Hold up. What prediction? Is this another one of those 'I'm positive this is him' moments?"

"Hey, if you wanted to watch you could've just asked. No one can blame you." Spyro responded with a smirk on his face, making Cynder roll her eyes while smiling, finding Spyro's ego kinda cute.

* * *

Spyro was flying around as Cynder was training on top of one of the rocks, using one of her lightning bolts to destroy a cannonball. She was able to break off a good chunk of it and Spyro showed interest in how she could do that, flying down to her and wondering if he could learn it himself. "Hey Cynder." Cynder flinched and looked to see Spyro walking up to her with a smile on his face. "Any chance I can learn that lightning finger snap thing? It looks really cool, and I think we could do some fun stuff with it if I get it down right."

Cynder liked that Spyro was interested in her abilities, not having met a lot that were all into it. "Sorry Spyro, but it's a family secret. Only those in my family tree can learn it." Spyro groans in annoyance as Cynder spawns some kind of lightning ball, allowing Spyro to hold it as she gives off a positive aura to her. "Still. That doesn't mean the positive lightning can't be touched by those from other families. They just can't spawn anything from it is all."

Spyro spun the lightning ball around his finger with Sparx looking amazed by it, flying around it to get a closer look. Cynder then showed a defeated look on her face as she got a sudden feeling, which Spyro noticed in an instant. "You okay Cynder?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cynder spawns another lightning orb and decided to keep this secret from him a little while longer. After all, they only just met. "Just some personal stuff. (Puts her finger on Spyro's chest) And don't even think about asking me. It's stuff I'd prefer not to talk about."

Spyro nodded, not wanting to set Cynder off. He felt they could easily become friends, and he didn't wanna ruin any chances of that. He actually felt he had a lot in common with Cynder skill wise. Maybe he should get to know her more. "You wanna hang out?" Cynder was surprised by Spyro's offer but couldn't turn it down. After all, she never really had any friends her own age. Getting this opportunity was a huge deal for her, so she couldn't help but nod her head yes with a smile.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder were sneaking around some kind of shop as Spyro wondered what Cynder was leading him to. When he looked inside, he saw all kinds of stuff in there from weapons to video games. The video games were what interested him the most, being Spyro and all, but Cynder pointed to the thing they came here for. "See that book over there?" Spyro saw some kind of book of spells and gagged when he saw it. "Oh shut up. It's my book of spells and the owner won't give it back to me, even though he knows it's mine.

"Maybe he's one of those guys who believes in witches." Spyro suggested, making Cynder laugh silently at the thought as he then opened the window and looked to see if he was there. He was relieved to find that he wasn't and gave a thumbs up to Cynder when he put his head back out. "It's clear." Cynder nodded and jumped into the room from the window Spyro opened up. She grabbed her book and went over to the window to get out. "Easiest stealth mission ever."

Spyro and Cynder snuck off with Spyro jumping back in and getting one of the video games he saw. He was surprised to find that it was for a franchise he was more than fond of. "Angel May Die 4? This game isn't even out yet!" Spyro walked up to the window and jumped out of it again, having Sparx put the game away and making Cynder wonder how it worked. "I don't get it either."

Spyro and Cynder snuck off and flew up with Cynder being grateful to Spyro for lending her a helping claw. "Thanks. Even though I couldn't gotten the book myself unoccupied. I just felt we could look for some stuff in this thing."

Spyro nodded and then Sparx showed some kind of clock, showing that it was almost time for his test. He became alerted when he saw it and assured Cynder they could look into the book later. "We can look in later, I promise. (Flies off) After the test!" Cynder had a feeling she was gonna have some great times with that boy.

* * *

Titan and Gunnar were waiting for Spyro at the starting point of the course with Gunnar being more than excited. Titan chuckled softly as he nodded his head no with a smile on his face. "Gunnar, you're like a kid who can legally smoke." Spyro arrived at blazing speeds and made a skid on the ground, shaking himself off from whatever he got on him. "Ah, Spyro, you made it. Not that I'm surprised after seeing you and Cynder in action today."

Spyro wiped his forehead and checked for sweat, not wanting it to get in the way when the challenge started. "Yeah. Speaking of Cynder, did you know she's some kind of wizard?" Titan laughed at Spyro's words as he then wondered what the challenge was all about. When he saw the course, he caught onto the fact that it could be a time attack, which was something he rarely ever did. Not because he didn't like it, he just found other hobbies more fun. "A time trial, huh? I can live with that. (Looks at Titan with a grin) Just watch my speed."

Titan nodded as Gunnar started the timer with Spyro jumping off and making a dive down. He flew across the water and put his claw in, having the water splash on it as he then rose up and breathed fire on a lamp. He then sped up as he scorched three more, arriving at some sheep flying planes near a lighthouse. Spyro put on a confident look and flew around them, breathing fire on all of them one by one, sitting on their plane, and doing cool tricks aorund the planes just to mess with them while doing so, and making them crash.

Titan was finding Spyro's skill to be quite high for someone his age, feeling Gunnar could be right about him. Spyro then dodged each and every one of the arrows that came out of this one wall and dove into some kind of hole, coming out and making a rolling landing onto the starting point. When he landed, he made a badly pitched wolf howl and then laughed at how bad it was. "Yeah, even at nighttime that doesn't work. Still wonder why Marci gave me those lessons."

Titan and gunnar looked at each other and nodded, feeling that Spyro was the chosen one after all. Spyro was confused by this up until he remembered what they said about his destiny and all that. "So am I this supposed chosen one, or is there more?"

* * *

Spyro and the others were in some kind of inn with Flame tucking himself in and getting all comfy as he got ready to sleep. Spyro was getting all comfy in his bed too, up until he noticed that Ember was still awake and looking at the ceiling, wondering what that was all about. "You okay Ember?" Ember looked at Spyro as she sat up, not wanting him to be too worried for her. "You seemed pretty conflicted on something. I thought I'd check in."

Ember didn't want Spyro to be too worried just yet, so she decided to hold in what she was thinking and smiled as she lied to him, something she instantly regretted. "It's fine Spyro. Just thinking about stuff." Spyro nodded and went to sleep, hoping Ember wasn't hiding anything from him. Ember then went to bed and felt bad for hiding her concerns from Spyro, wanting to prove she was worthy of being strong just like him. She knew Spyro could be immature and arrogant, but she saw a kind face past all of those flaws.

* * *

Spyro was sleeping peacefully in bed when he suddenly felt a claw poking him, making him wake up and look to see Cynder. "Cynder?" Spyro suddenly remembered what he promised to Cynder the other night and instantly regretted it as he jumped out of his bed. "Oh no, the spells!"

"That's why I woke you up dingus." Cynder laughed as she held one of Spyro's claws to keep him from having a freak attack. "I thought we could show them to your friends too, since I can see my powers helping a lot on your journey." Spyro became surprised to hear those words from Cynder, who then corrected herself with a nervous expression. "Well...you know. If you don't mind me coming. I have some spells here that can counter others, so maybe we can-"

"Sure. I don't see why not." Spyro made Cynder let go of her claw as the two of them walked off. "You seem really cool, and maybe someone I'd wanna hang around every now and then." Something then came to Spyro's mind, making him not want to seem like a kidnapper, even though he was a child himself. "You asked your parents, right? Assuming you have any."

Cynder scoffed at Spyro's ignorance, finding his assumption all too obvious. "Of course I have parents. I'm just not gonna tell them cause they treat me like a baby." Spyro nodded in understanding, knowing what that must feel like. "Just don't say anything to them, okay? They're way too protective."

"You can count on it." Spyro felt Cynder should just be honest with her parents, but also felt like it was none of his concern. "I'd say something, but I think it's worth saving." Cynder nodded, glad that Spyro wasn't jumping in at the wrong time, or at least trying to.

* * *

Cynder was preparing for the show at her house as a grown dragon with a dark purple coat and spikes on his neck brace came in. Cynder was annoyed by this, since he entered her room without knocking. "Dad, do you just forget how to knock every time you come in, or do you just not care?"

"Alright, alright." Cynder's dad knocked on the door and then questioned how she got her spell book back. "Hey. Didn't you have that book taken by that shop keeper?"

"Yep. Thanks for helping me get it back by the way." Cynder snarked, and then she walked past her father and went down the stairs. "Anyway, I'm heading out with a new friend of mine, I'll be back when you decide to knock properly." Cynder left the house with her mother, a light purple dragon, right outside, crossing her arms with a stern look on her face. "It's not a date mom. I'm just gonna show him some of the spells I have in this thing and I'll be right back when we're done. We won't even bother leaving the homeworld."

Cynder's mother wasn't buying what Cynder was saying, even though it was the truth. She wasn't exactly the most fair of mother's out there. "Nice try Cynder. (Takes the book back) And since you stole this back, I'm going to-" Cynder snapped her fingers and made her mother drop the book, picking it back up and infuriating her mother. "Don't you lightning shock ME young lady!"

"I'm ten genius. If anything I'm a middle tier child." Cynder walked off and ignored her mother's protests, thinking to herself about how she had parents like the ones she got. 'Nice work world. You got me parents who don't respect my privacy and think I'm already a rebel against society. What's next? You make everyone miss my funeral? Even the one hosting the funeral?" Cynder flew off to where Spyro and the others were, wanting to get there as fast as possible.

* * *

Spyro and the others were waiting by the pond as Ember wondered what she could learn from Cynder's spellbook. She knew she could help somehow, she just had to find out if she could learn magic. She walked up to Spyro, hoping he would have an answer. "Spyro?" Spyro looked at Ember, who was hoping she wasn't asking for too much when she said what she said. "You think, maybe...I could ask Cynder for her spell book? When she's done with it anyway. I was thinking maybe I could use it so I could do something while I'm out here with you guys."

Spyro thought for a moment, feeling it would be a little challenging considering what Cynder already told him. "Might be a little tricky. Apparently those spells are stuff that only her family can learn. Something about it being a family secret, and only her family being allowed to learn the tricks."

"Drat!"

"We could see though. Maybe Cynder can check with her parents or something and it can just be something smaller." Spyro figured Ember could try to learn Cynder's spells from watching Cynder in action, getting the idea that it'd risk any sort of danger. "Maybe watch her perform some of the spells. That could help you get some of your own attacks down."

Ember thought that was a good idea Spyro just gave her with Cynder arriving as her spunky self, as it was shown as to Spyro anyway. "Alright guys. I got the book here, and I'm ready for action." Ember was especially excited to hear about the spells with Cynder catching onto it and laughing softly. "Who's the squirt?"

"Just my top and only protegee." Spyro bragged proudly with a smirk on his face. "Hey Ember. If you wanna go ahead and tell Cynder about how awesome I am, (Cynder rolls her eyes while smiling) feel free to do so."

"Enough about talking about studends!" Flame pushed Spyro and Flame aside, rubbing his claws together and awaiting for what was in store. "There'd better be some insane levels of lightning in these bad boys!"

Spyro and Ember rubbed their heads with Cynder looking for a good spell to start off on as they walked back over to her and Flame. Sparx then appeared with Spyro letting him sleep on his head. "I'll introduce you to the others officially when we're done."

Cynder nodded and found the perfect spell to start off with, easy to perform, and still impressive visually. "Here's one I think you'll enjoy." Cynder spawned some kind of lightning orb in her claw, making Spyro yawn, since he's seen it before. Cynder smirked as she threw multiple lightning orbs into the air, catching Spyro's attention some more. She then snapped her fingers and launched a lightning bolt on the middle orb, making them all explode and create mini fireworks. Everyone took a liking to this spell, especially Ember.

"That's the Firework Zapper. It's mostly just for shows." Cynder looked for another spell to make and found one she figured Spyro might like. "How about this one? Energy Stomper." Spyro liked the sound of that name with Cynder channeling her lightning powers and creating a platform over the water. When it was safe to strike, after about ten seconds, she opened her eyes upand they were a light blue around the pupils, slamming her claw onto the ground at full force.

A giant sword of lightning struck the platform, surrounding it with lightning bolts and making it vanish into thin air. The platform then exploded, making everyone else astonished to have seen the attack. Spyro couldn't help but love what he saw. "That was awesome! We are so using that against the baddies!"

Cynder was glad Spyro enjoyed her magic attack, feeling a strain in her paw with Spyro and the others hoping she was okay. "It's fine. That spell just takes out a lot in me." Cynder saw the homeworld's hangout and figured Spyro and the others would enjoy it there. "Wanna head to the tavern? It's quite the riot." Spyro and the others nodded, feeling they would enjoy it in there.

* * *

Spyro and the others entered the tavern with Spyro looking around to get a good look at what kind of stuff he was in the same room as. He saw that the tavern was empty, making him wonder where all the other dragons were. He knew three of them were here at the moment, but the others he questioned on whether or not they were in the homeworld. He asked Cynder about it, hoping he wasn't just thinking wrong. "Hey Cynder. You have any idea where the other dragons are? This place feels pretty lifeless right now."

"Oh, they're off doing dragon stuff right now. Maybe the stone thing got them." Cynder started drinking from the beer barrel as Spyro felt worried about all the other dragons. Cynder saw his worried expression and assured him that it'ld all be okay in the end. "Hey, it's not like they'll never be saved."

"Yeah, but what if Gnasty gets to them first?" Spyro asked, fearing what could happen to the Dragon Realms if he and his friends didn't act fast. "If he's able to turn all the dragons in the Dragon Realms into stone figures then there's no telling what he could do to them when he breaks them out of it. What if he kills them all on the spot or something."

Cynder thought for a moment and didn't know what to think, feeling Spyro was being a little uptight. "Chill Spyro. We're havinga a great time." Cynder laughed a bit and then saw Spyro's concerned expression, making her feel bad for taking his concerns so lightly. She put the beer barrel down and let out a small hiccup, making a deal with Spyro. "Alright show off, I'll make you a deal. Tomorrow we'll head out and save all the other dragons. We'll check out every world in Peace Keepers and hope we find them all."

Spyro smiled and nodded, glad that Cynder was on board with the plan. He then remembered he never introduced his friend to her. "Oh yeah. I gotta introduce you to my friends." Spyro ran over to where his friends were with Cynder feeling she would like them quite a bit.

* * *

Sparx was flying around Cynder's head, making her dizzy as she spun around and eventually fell flat on her back. Cynder started laughing with Spyro holding Sparx on one of his claws, finding Sparx to be quite the joy to be around. "As you can see, Sparx is pretty easy to find joy in."

"Yeah, I can tell." Cynder got up and Flame was right in front of him, growling romantically and getting a blunt look from Cynder. "Don't even think about it Flame." Flame shrugged and Cynder saw Ember reading through her book, glad to find someone else interested in her spells. Even though she already told Spyro no one else can learn them. "Ah, you a fan of spells like that? There are different kinds of elements for each book ya know."

"Fascinating." Ember decided to go right ahead and ask Cynder her question, hoping Cynder wouldn't mind complying with the current situation. "Actually Cynder, I wanna ask you something, if you don't mind." Cynder nodded, giving Ember her full attention as Ember struggled to find the words to tell her. She didn't want to sound wrong, so she just came out and said it. "I was wondering, could you please teach me some of these spells? I came with Spyro on my own accord, so I might as well use them to help him."

Cynder appriciated Ember's good intentions but didn't feel she should teach them to her. "Sorry Ember. Family secret. (Rubs Ember's head with a smile) But don't worry. You'll find your own way to help out."

Ember looked at the book again and sighed, feeling she'd never prove any use to Spyro and the others in her current state. "Yeah, I bet."

* * *

Spyro was helping Ember practice her flying skills with Ember almost getting the hang of it but losing control at the last second. She landed well enough to avoid getting scratches however, and Spyro walked up to her with words of encouragement. "Alright. You're almost there." Spyro put a shoulder on Ember and noticed she was feeling down about something, knowing exactly what it was. "You're bummed out about Cynder not lending you her spell book, aren't you."

Ember nodded her head yes and looked at Spyro with a conflicted look on her face. "I can't fly well enough to stay in the air for a few seconds, so that book is the only thing that can give me a use to this team." Spyro was surprised to hear Ember's words as she then got all snarky with him. "Oh don't act so surprised Spyro. I asked YOU if I could come. I didn't want you to fail at meeting Ignitus, but here I am realizing how much I'll just run away and cry."

Spyro put a claw on Ember's head, making her question why she was giving him affection during her sulking fit. "You came to help at all, right?" Ember nodded her head yes and hoped Spyro would be fine with her staying. "That means enough to justify you coming with me. (Smiles) You're not a burden at all." Ember smiled and hugged Spyro, who wrapped his arms around her just as Ember caught sight of Cynder talking with Flame while still holding her book. Ember saw a chance to help Spyro in a better way than being there as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits with Spyro's adventures being shown.


	4. Ember's Risky Move

Spyro: The Hero of Dragons

Gnasty Gnorc arc Episode four: Ember's Risky Move

* * *

Rock music played and a male voice was heard singing the main theme of the story, Spyro, with Spyro and his friends shown one by one with each guitar string, and the guitar played harder with Spyro facing off against the dark figure. "_Spyro! He's a kid and he wants to have fun,_ (Flame is shown scorching an egg thief and laughing at it as it runs off screaming)_ and when you need an awesome hero, he gets the job done._ (Sparx is shown going lightning fast and making an enemy dizzy)_ Spyro! With power from his head to his tail,_ (Ember is shown trying to face a silhouetted enemy despite being scared)_ he'll be there and evil won't_ prevail."

A dark purple dragon was shown taking down a bunch of elite gnorcs in a desert with Spyro and the others noticing her skill as the song continued. "_When evil's breaking pace, he gets right in it's face, Spyro._ (Spyro is shown dodging Gnasty Gnorc's staff blasts in his dungeon)_ When trouble comes for shock,_ (Spyro flies up at Gnasty)_ it's time; let's rock, _(Spyro punches Gnasty and makes the screen change to him and his friends standing with each other as Spyro: The Hero of Dragons is shown with Spyro standing confidentelly in front of it, Sparx laying right on top of him, Flame on the O at the end of Spyro, Ember standing next to Spyro with a smile, and the dark purple dragon flying in next to the word 'Hero' and ready for battle) _Spyro!_"

* * *

Ember was still looking at the book while hugging Spyro as she pulled him away with a smile and showed her gratitude for his words. "You really know what to say in cases like this Spyro." Spyro shrugged and saw a food cart, starting to drool as he then ran over to it, making Ember giggle a bit as she walked over to Flame and Cynder. She sat down next to Cynder, who didn't mind Ember explaining why she went over to them. "Spyro saw a food cart and couldn't resist. We all know how he can be with food, never able to resist a huge pile of it."

Flame snickered a bit with Cynder being reminded of something and she looked at Ember. "Oh, that's right Ember. We have to go save the other dragons so we'll be starting tomorrow. I honestly don't know who got that food cart out, but it for some reason reminded me of our mission."

"Alright, that's fine with me." Ember wondered what places were in Peace Keepers, since she's never been here before. "So what are the realms that lie in the Peace Keepers world?"

"Well there's Dry Canyon, which has this kind of old kingdom like feel to it, only without the castle being in one piece." Cynder, began to explain, and she then went through the rest. "Then there's Cliff Town, which is the highest point in the entire homeworld. And after that there's Ice Cavern; it speaks for itself." Ember nodded, getting the idea from what Cynder was saying. "And that's about it. There's also D.r Shemp's lair, but I wouldn't recommend anyone go in there. At least not without any combat experience."

Ember looked over to where Cynder was pointing and felt she wouldn't have much luck in D.r Shemp's world. "Well Spyro's the combat master as you can already tell, but I have some experience. If I don't freeze in fear then I can handle a couple gnorcs."

"Then you should be fine with at least fighting him for a bit." Cynder replied as she set her claw down on the ground. "Just keep in mind that he has a huuuuuge butt." Ember laughed a bit, not wanting to picture the size of D.r Shemp's butt.

* * *

Cynder was in her room late at night with Ember sneaking up to her house, glad that she got there without being seen. 'Good thing Spyro gave me the directions to this place, even if the climb up was really hard. Now to carry on with the plan.' Ember started climbing up Cynder's bedroom wall and peeked inside, looking in to find Cynder sound asleep, glad she wouldn't be easily caught. 'Lucky me.' Ember opened up the window and climbed in, crawling over to where she saw the book and grabbing it with hope she could get away with it.

Ember walked over to the window and jumped out, grabbing the ledge and closing the window the best she could. She slid down the wall and landed with a bit of a tumble, but wasn't hurt, and could walk off with ease. She looked at the book and saw that it was rather small, wondering how they fit so much stuff into each page. "The guy writing this must've been really good at making stuff small. If he's still around I'll have to ask him how he does stuff."

Ember started jumping down from the cliff rocks she climbed up on and when she got to the bottom, she ran off and looked for a place to practice. "Let's see here. Three places, three open opportunities to practice. Which one should I go with?" Ember saw the Ice Cavern world and ran up to it, seeing that it was hidden well enough to hide suspicion. "Looks good to me. Let's do this." Ember jumped into the portal with the book, hoping she wouldn't do anyone too much harm in trying to learn any of the spells in it.

* * *

Spyro was sleeping in his bed the next morning as he got woken up by Cynder, who burst in with a cautious look on her face. "Spyro! Flame! Wake up" Flame fell out of his bed as soon as Ember slammed the door open and rubbed his head in annoyance. "My book is gone and so is Ember! We have to go find them!"

"I don't wanna look for some stupid book." Flame whined as he got up, still needing some more sleep, much to Cynder's annoyance. "Five more minutes. Ember can fend for herself out there, Spyro's been training her for years now."

"But that's just it. What if she's after too big of a challenge? For all we know she could be after D.r Shemp!" The mention of D.r Shemp messing with Ember was enough to make Spyro wake up. He didn't know why but that thought struck a cord with him, and he didn't want to mess with it in the slightest. "I don't want to sound like a conclusion jumper, but I think Ember stole my book. She seemed really bummed out when I said I couldn't teach her the spells that were in it."

"Even so, there's only one way to know for sure. Find Ember, AND your book." Spyro saw a note next to his bed after he got up and read it out loud. "Hey Spyro, thanks for the directions to Cynder's place. I'm heading there right now to steal her book and I'll try to be back before you head off to the next world. Feel free to head off without me if you like. Maybe I'll be a wizard when we meet again. Love, Ember." Spyro gave a baffled look and saw Cynder giving her a blunt look. "Hey, I didn't think she was gonna rob you."

Cynder sighed, knowing Spyro was right to think Ember would never commit a crime like this. "Yeah, she's pretty soft. But we still have to find her. She can't just take things over a hissy fit."

"If you want a hissy fit then why don't you look at me!?" Flame shouted, seeming to start up one of his morning tantrums, which Spyro was well aware of. "I still need my sleep and I don't even go to school this early, so you'd better-"

Cynder punched Flame across the face, grabbing him by his horn as Spyro made his statement. "Whereever Ember is, we have to find her. She could be in danger." Flame and Cynder nodded and ran off right when Spyro did.

* * *

Ember was walking around the Ice Cavern, trying to find a good place to practice Cynder's lightning spells. While walking around, she bumped into a statue and awakened another dragon from it, revealing a red dragon with a rope belt on his waist, bandaged hands, a leather bracelet on his right arm, and a leather pauldron held by a harness. After he stretched a bit, he looked down and saw Ember, much to his surprise, since he was expecting someone else. "You're not Spyro. What's your name young one?"

"I'm Ember." Ember answered. "See, I came down here to find a good place to practice these spells my friend has in this book, and I think they're more of a private self taught lesson thing. Any idea where I can find some privacy? I don't wanna risk hurting anything, even if you look like a really tough dragon."

"Hmmmm." The dragon looked at some kind of paper he took out and was quite hesitant at first. "Well it's not in the script, but I can assist you. (Throws the script aside) My name's Ulric by the way. I run the food cart in Peace Keepers, Magnus just can't get enough of my meats."

Ember giggled a bit, knowing that Spyro would get along quite well with Magnus. "I have a friend myself who's also a huge food fan. Nice to meet you Ulric."

"You too young one." Ulric replied as he shook Ember's claw. "Now then. Let's find the safest place to practice these spells you mentioned." Ember walked off with Ulric, knowing she could trust someone like him. His aura felt generous to her, and she got a good feeling from it.

* * *

Cynder was looking around a desert like area and hoped she would be able to find Ember there, wanting to give her a piece of her mind. "I can't believe Ember would do something so stupid! I know I just met her but I didn't think she'd go out of her way to steal from me!" Cynder was fuming with anger but still didn't want her idea of a punishment for Ember to be too harsh. After all, she barely knew her, and she knew she had good intentions. "When I find her she's gonna regret what she just pulled with me. Not death though. Too much."

Cynder continued looking around and spotted a dragon statue, feeling she should go and free the dragon that was inside of it. When she walked over to it and tapped it with her claw, a yellow dragon came out and had a lance and a shield. He also boots, a barber's basin for a helmet, a collarpiece with frills under it, and donned a moustache. Cynder was already familiar with who he was and greeted him. "Hi Conan. I bet it feels great to be freed."

"It most certainly does Cynder. Thank you for freeing me." Conan then felt a cold shoulder for the one who put the Dragon Relms in this mess, getting the feeling he should head out and stop him. "Perhaps we should go after Gnasty Gnorc now. He's not to get away with this horrible crime."

Cynder giggled a bit upon seeing Conan's personality chime, being quite familiar with it. "Oh, I think we'll have plenty of time for that. We need you back to defend Peace Keepers. And lets save the other dragons here while we're at it."

* * *

Ember and Ulric arrived at a place outside that Ulric thought would be best fitting for Ember's spell training. Ember managed to get a good view of the Ice Cavern and was astonished when she saw it, leading to Ulric smiling as he looked over it with her. "Quite the beauty, isn't it? Sights like this make you forget what's going on out in the main world of the Dragon Realms."

Ember looked at Cynder's spell book and hoped she wouldn't hate her for taking it, replying to Ulric's words as she opened it up. "That's why I took this book actually. (Ulric looks at Ember with a surprised look) I came here with two friends of mine and we met this dragon named Cynder. I think you'd know her."

Ulric nodded, having had an interaction or two with Cynder before, just like all the other Peace Keeper dragons. "Indeed I have. Every dragon is familiar with Cynder." Ember continued looking through Cynder's book, making Ulric concerned with Ember's intentions. "I would suggest returning her book to her in regards to that statement. She can be rather sensitive when something she loves is taken from her."

"I'm not gonna keep it for long, I just wanna learn as many spells as I can before we head to the next world after saving the other dragons here." Ember explained as she figured she could start off with a basic lightning orb. "Let's try this one." Ember snapped her fingers and created a small spark, which fell to the ground and left her dissapointed. "Well I didn't expect this to be easy." Ulric sat down beside Ember, wanting to see how she would progress with this. When she snapped her fingers again, she made two sparks, smiling upon it. "Okay, getting better."

"Try thinking of an energy filled moment in your life. That works rather well with lightning." Ember nodded and had a flashback of a moment she had with Spyro. The two of them were riding down some kind of hill on a gnorc Spyro likely beat up, looking a couple years younger than they currently are. The two of them jumped over some kind of stream and cheered, laughing as they walked off with joy. Ember snapped her fingers again and created a lightning orb, clapping with joy when she saw it. "I knew that'd help."

* * *

Flame was looking around and was in some area that showed him eating something cooked by some kind of creature there. "You really know your stuff lady. I'll have to get your recipe for my brother." The one cooking handed Flame a recipe, much to his joy. "Oh, thanks." Flame walked off and saw a dragon statue, touching it and revealing a dragon with a gold-lined helmet, which his own feathers adorn, a red gold-lined collar with a sun motif, and shoulder pads. He also carried a mace as his weapon, with purple jewels on his chin, and large feathered wings.

Flame was quite fond of this design and the dragon could tell, letting him admire his mace for a bit. Flame then got to the point, being curious as to what was in some big area on the other side of the land. "Hey, what's over there on that circle thing? It looks like it could have something cool?"

"Why don't you glide over there and find out?" The dragon asked with a cheerful voice, leading Flame to look over and nod, gliding over and landing on the other side. As he looked around, he saw vultures and wasn't too fond of them. Not that he was scared of them, he just found them annoying. While looking around, Flame saw a picture of someone that looked like Ignitus, though he didn't know Ignitus yet, so he couldn't know. Why was it out here in the sand? He decided to take the picture and show it to Spyro later, thinking it could help.

Flame looked to see a bunch of vultures surrounding him, diving down at him as he did a spin jump through them. He then breathed a massive fire blast down onto them and burned them all alive, landing as he punched the remaining one aside. The vulture looked at him and was scared with Flame taunting him. "Get lost freak!" The vulture flew off with Flame smirking, flying off to tell Spyro about what he discovered.

* * *

Spyro was looking around the Ice Cavern as he found a dragon statue, wondering who could possibly be inside of it. "Ah, another dragon. Let's see who we've got here." When Spyro touched the statue, he freed a dragon with armour around his arms and a necklace, including a small club attached to his tail. He also had a bright magenta color, with a yellow underbelly. Spyro took a liking to this dragon's design, feeling he recognized it from somewhere. "Hey, I know you. Aren't you that Ragnar dude who lifted up Magnus on TV a year ago?"

"That's me alright kid. And you must be Spyro. I'd recognize the rare purple dragon color anywhere!" Ragnar exclaimed with proudness, glad he could meet Spyro and tell him how much he believed in him. Spyro was more than happy to nod with a confident smile, liking where this was going. And Ragnar was proud of the fact that Spyro was able to survive here so far. "You've done well Spyro. Some dragons thought you weren't ready, but I knew they were wrong."

"I'm ready alright!" Spyro exclaimed, though, he then became confused and questioned what Ragnar meant. "Ready for what?" Spyro then got back on track, worrying for Ember's safety, stopping Ragnar just before he was about to speak. "Hold that thought actually Ragnar. You have any idea where I can find a pink quadraped dragon with a spell book? She's a close childhood friend of mine, and I don't want her to get hurt out here."

Ragnar thought for a moment and didn't think he could name a good place to find the kind of dragon Spyro just described. "No, sorry Spyro. But if you look around long enough you should be able to find her."

"Gee. Thanks for the vague advice. Whatya wanna tell me next, her body will indicate that it's her?" Spyro walked off with a blunt look on his face, leaving Ragnar to snicker at the young purple dragon's sudden snark. Although his destiny was beginning, he still had some maturing to do.

* * *

Ember was still practicing some spells and could now spawn two lightning orbs, spawning a third one right in between them. "I got it!" Ember looked into the book and put a claw up to one of the orbs, bringing a line from it over to the other orb and then the third one. When she brought the line back to the first one, the lines made a triangle, which grew and turned into some kind of electric triangle that Ember could put her claw into. Ember put her claw into the triangle and it got a huge spark, which Ember never felt before in her life. "Wow."

"The power of lightning is not one to underestimate." Ulric explained, bringing up a lightning orb himself, but this one was yellow instead of blue. "When you have enough experience, you can use any kind of spell from blue to yellow lightning." Ember admired the yellow lightning orb with Ulric crushing it with force. "However, it's also fragile in some cases. If it misses it's target, it lacks the chance to hit again. And if it's power is too low, it will be seen as weak."

Ember nodded, needing all the knowledge she could get if she wanted to master the power of lightning. Just then however, loud thumping was heard, making Ember cautious as she looked up at Ulric, who stood with a serious look on his face. "What's that thumping Ulric? I don't remember saving any other dragons."

"There's an ice golem here that wipes out anyone who's too weak for it. Stay hidden while I take care of it." Ember nodded and Ulric ran off to find the golem, leaving Ember to sneak off, believing she could help him out at least a bit.

* * *

Ulric arrived in the room with the ice golem and spoke to it firmly, wanting it to stop it's terror at once. "Ice golem! You've terrorized the dragons of the Peace Keepers world long enough!" The ice golem was shown trying to freeze the Peace Keeper's world, glaring at Ulric, who wasn't about to back down. "Prepare yourself for your end!" The ice golem charged at Ulric, who charged at him as well and the two of them grabbed each other's hands. Ulric was being pushed back just as Ember was shown hiding behind a wall and looking through.

Ember continued to watch up until she let out a squaky three second nacho fart, releasing a green cloud and making her blush (pffffft). This caught the attention of both Ulric and the ice golem with the ice golem walking out to see who it was with Ember whispering to herself. "So that's what my butt feels like whenever I fart. Wait till I tell Spyro." Ember saw the ice golem looking down at her as she then took her fingers out and prepared herself. "Not so fierce now."

Ember snapped her fingers and blinded the ice golem, making him grab his eyes in pain and allowing Ulric to pin him down with a tackle. "Thanks Ember!" Ulric put the ice golem into a headlock and whispered into his ears with a stern voice. "You listen here ice golem. You'll stop your plan right now, or I'll be forced to do more than just blind you with my young friend's magic. Do you understand?" The ice golem summoned a spike pillar in between him and Ulric, making Ulric back up with Ember rushing in. "Ember, don't!"

Ember rammed into the ice golem's head and pushed him over the edge of the cliff, giving him some kind of spark that stunned him as he grabbed onto it. This shocked Ember, no pun intended, and she looked at her claw with an amazed smile. "Whoa!" The golem managed to save itself and get back up with a roar, giving Ulric the urge to jump back in. Ember didn't mind this though and tried to find a decent spell to cast while looking through Cynder's book.

* * *

Spyro was looking around the Ice Cavern while getting even more anxious about what could happen to Ember. He looked around at the ice that surrounded the area and smiled when he saw it, looking back on a memory he had a flashback to. It was with him and Ember in winter with Ember teaching Spyro how to ice skate. I think we can both guess he was struggling with it at first. Ember noticed when Spyro fell flat on his face and skated up to him to give him some pointers. "Try calming yourself down. Too much energy can make you lose your balance."

Spyro nodded with Ember helping him back up, making a completely calm mind as he went back to skating. He was much better this time, and was even starting to enjoy it. "Hey, it worked!" Spyro started laughing with Ember smiling as she looked at him, something Spyro didn't notice since he was enjoying himself so much. When he did notice it however, he smiled back at Ember, who was glad he was having fun. The flashback ended with Spyro looking upon it fondly, onlt to then see Ember and Ulric fighting the ice golem and rushing in to save them. "Ember!"

Ember launched another lightning bolt at the ice golem, surprising Spyro to see that other dragons could learn Cynder's spells after all. Ember was surprised to see Spyro and hid the book behind her back, making Spyro smirk as he then looked at the ice golem with a taunt in mind for him. "Hey brain freeze!" The ice golem looked at Spyro, who scratched his claws on the ground with a confident smile as he got ready. "You mess with my friend and you're gonna wish you had one yourself."

The ice golem roared and charged at Spyro, who backflipped away from the ice golem's punch and flew up into the air. Spyro landed on the ice golem's head, making him pound his own head after Spyro jumped off. "Ya know, these battle's are a lot easier if your opponent can't do what YOU can do." The ice golem aimed a punch at Spyro, who grabbed it and threw him over the cliff, watching as he fell down and even made a whistle noise, making a boom noise and jumping down as the golem landed. "And victory goes to the awesome...Spyro!"

Ulric was impressed by Spyro's skills, seeing that he didn't struggle one bit as Ember then commented on her friend's skill. "That's Spyro for ya. Always dishing out a world of power and leaving everyone else to look in awe." Ember ran up to Spyro, who didn't put on a serious look, knowing Ember was perfectly capable of holding her own now. "You really are something to look in awe at Spyro. Even if I never master my gliding ability, I'll be happy enough to fight along side you in any way I can."

"And I won't regret any second of it." Spyro responded as he gave Ember a noogie, and then he grabbed the book from behind her and gave a smirk as he spoke about it. "Though, I can't just let you get away with stealing, at least not before you apologize to Cynder." Ember smiled and nodded, knowing Spyro was just trying to help her be a good dragon.

* * *

The moon was shown shining above Peace Keeper's with Ember's voice heard off screen, but with her in the area. "Anyway Cynder, I'm really sorry I stole your book." Ember was shown with a genuinelly concerned look on her face with Cynder seeming quite stern about the book. "I didn't know what else to do. I had to learn some of the spells in there and you wouldn't let me, obviously, so I didn't have any other options." Ember was stood up and spoke with fear in her voice. "I have to help in the search for Ignitus. For Spyro's sake!"

Cynder slapped Ember across the face to smack some sense into her, making Ember rub her cheek with a shocked expression. Cynder showed consideration in her look towards Ember with Ember looking to see her lightening up a little. "Listen Ember. I'm not proud of what you did, but I'd be lying if I said I was mad about it. I was just...worried about you, after hearing you took it. (Ember gives a surprised look) For some odd reason, you and your friends grew on me really fast."

Ember nodded in understanding, leading to Cynder continuing her words. "And I'm sorry I slapped you, (Smirks) but you looked like you were about to have a blab attack." Ember giggled a bit, having that little quirk of her own where she spoke rappidly and/or with concern when stuff went wrong. "Tell you what Ember." Ember put on a blank look, letting Cynder finish her words. "You promise not to steal my book again, and I'll teach you as many spells as you like. I think you wanting to help Spyro will justify it."

Ember smiled and nodded, knowing she would need all the chances she could get to help Spyro out on his journey. "You can count on it." Cynder smiled and opened up the book, looking for a good spell to teach Ember, much to her joy. "Oh, and what happened with the other dragons? I don't remember you mentioning them."

"Oh. Ulric's going to take care of them. He wanted me and Spyro to make it back safe and sound." Cynder nodded and continued looking through the book, only for a mysterious figure to be seen in the bushes.

* * *

Cynder's house was shown with Cynder's mother shouting in an enraged voice which was for a pretty clear reason. "You had no right to teach those family secrets to a thief like that!" Cynder was shown trying her hardest to ignore her mother's shouting, only for her to continue doing so. "I taught you every spell you could handle in that book and this is how you repay me!? By giving away our spells to some crook who tried to get them for herself!? (Cynder starts to get mad) If I were you I would've stopped after that slap!"

"It's a good thing she said her reasons before I did it!" Cynder shouted back, not allowing her mother to insult her new friends behind their backs like this. "She just wants to help Spyro find his dad! If you were in that case you'd feel the same way!" Cynder's mother scoffed, leading to Cynder walking up to the window with this line in mind. "I know you just want the best for me, but you have no idea what you're doing with it. And I don't have to be the best to show my worth."

Cynder flew off with her mother about to fly out in anger, only for her to then catch a glimpse of a box that says 'Cynder's annoyances' on it. She walked up to it and opened it up, looking inside to find their first picture with Cynder in some kind of CEO uniform. She started to see what she was talking about and then saw her scolding Cynder for not standing up for herself against some bullies. This made her have intense remourse for her actions and she clenched her heart, wanting to make things right with her daughter before it was too late.

* * *

Flame was waiting in the room he, Spyro, and Ember were sleeping in as he continued to look at the photo he found. He didn't know why but he felt it had to be Ignitus. Before he showed Spyro, he was planning to ask someone who could give a full verdict and confirm who it was. He put the picture in his bag and knew he couldn't be too sure without any proof. Spyro then entered the room and hopped up onto his bed as he explained the time he just had to Flare. "So Ember and this Ulric dude were up against this ice golem. I finished him off."

"Ah, that's cool." Flame lied down on his bed and stretched his legs, feeling a little stiff after his time in Cliff Town. "Cliff Town isn't the place one would want to go for a relaxing vacation. Not to say I'd never go there again, but if I did, I'd probably do it for a demolition derby or something. Whatever involves action."

"Fair enough. I'd say the same with Ice Cavern, at least when it came to trying to get some sunlight there." Spyro admitted, tapping his chest with his fist as he boasted a bit about his own power. "I know I'm awesome and all, but I think being cold blooded would even take away my ability to flame enemies no sweat. (Chuckles a bit) No pun intended, even though we all know what that was supposed to be."

Flame snickered a bit himself and remembered the recipe he got from the lady in Cliff Town. "Oh. You may wanna read this." Flame took the recipe out of his bag and showed it to Spyro when he walked over to him, making Spyro excited when he read it. "Yeah. We're making this when we get home."

* * *

Spyro was flying around Peace Keepers as he looked down at all the dragons, glad to see the dragons that lived there doing alright. "Good thing the dragons we saved in those other worlds decided to take over for us. Too long without her book and Cynder would've likely snapped." Spyro laughed a bit and then saw Cynder sitting on a cliff, flying over to her and checking to see if she was okay. "You alright Cynder?"

Cynder looked and saw Spyro walking up to her, sighing as she looked over the cliff again. "I guess. I'm just dealing with some family stuff right now." Spyro sat down next to Cynder, who was hesitant to let him know of her problems. "My mom has insane expectations for me. I don't think you'd understand."

Spyro thought for a moment and figured he could at least try to understand Cynder's problems. The two of them were rather close as it was, and he had a feeling the two of them could trust each other with this knowledge. He figured there was nothing to lose, so he decided to go right in and give it a go. "Well...I could try." Cynder became surprised by Spyro's reaction and looked to find him smiling at him. "And I think the best way to do so is to get it from a source. You can tell me anything Cynder. I'll be all ears for it. Or...horns."

Cynder chuckled a bit at Spyro's words there and got a good feeling from his genuine kindness. He clearly didn't want her leaving with them without getting stuff off of her chest. So she decided to let Spyro in on her problems. "Alright. but for the time being, tell no one else." Spyro zipped his mouth shut and had Cynder smiling as she started the story. "Where do I start?"

* * *

The sun was shown in all of it's glory with Cynder still telling Spyro about how high her mother's expectations are. "Don't think it ever got physical though." Cynder was shown with a considerate look on her face as she continued explaining what she was talking about. "She just has waaaaaay to high of hopes for me. I'm not perfect, and it feels like she won't accept me as her daughter unless I am."

Spyro only had one piece of advice in mind, and he felt it was the right one. "Well...sometimes just talking to the one you have the problem with can help best." Cynder looked at Spyro, knowing he didn't know who her mother was, but also finding his advice to be stupid. "It's clear she has intelligence with all she's taught you with the spells and the studies, she just uses it way too hard in regards to trying to help you succeed. That shouldn't be her main priority, obviously, it should be letting you make your own choices, and doing her job as a mother."

Cynder nodded in agreement and hugged Spyro, thanking him as she pulled her away. She was more than grateful that he tried to help. "Thanks Spyro. I'll go do that. Hope it works."

Cynder flew off with Spyro walking off and taking flight again, seeing some kind of portal and finding it quite intriguing, having never seen it until now. He flew up to it and saw D.r Shemp's name at the top of it, making him recognize it almost instantly. This was the one Cynder was worried about Ember confronting. When he looked around, he saw that no one was there and he decided to teach this guy a lesson. As he raised his tail and prepared himself, he jumped in head first as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits with Spyro's adventures being shown.


	5. Spyro the Hero

Spyro: The Hero of Dragons

Gnasty Gnorc arc Episode five: Spyro the Hero

* * *

Rock music played and a male voice was heard singing the main theme of the story, Spyro, with Spyro and his friends shown one by one with each guitar string, and the guitar played harder with Spyro facing off against the dark figure. "_Spyro! He's a kid and he wants to have fun,_ (Flame is shown scorching an egg thief and laughing at it as it runs off screaming)_ and when you need an awesome hero, he gets the job done._ (Sparx is shown going lightning fast and making an enemy dizzy)_ Spyro! With power from his head to his tail,_ (Ember is shown trying to face a silhouetted enemy despite being scared)_ he'll be there and evil won't_ prevail."

A dark purple dragon was shown taking down a bunch of elite gnorcs in a desert with Spyro and the others noticing her skill as the song continued. "_When evil's breaking pace, he gets right in it's face, Spyro._ (Spyro is shown dodging Gnasty Gnorc's staff blasts in his dungeon)_ When trouble comes for shock,_ (Spyro flies up at Gnasty)_ it's time; let's rock, _(Spyro punches Gnasty and makes the screen change to him and his friends standing with each other as Spyro: The Hero of Dragons is shown with Spyro standing confidentelly in front of it, Sparx laying right on top of him, Flame on the O at the end of Spyro, Ember standing next to Spyro with a smile, and the dark purple dragon flying in next to the word 'Hero' and ready for battle) _Spyro!_"

* * *

Spyro arrived in D.r Shemp's world as he looked around and found the place to look quite basic. It didn't look like anything he'd seen before, but when he turned around and saw the eclipse-like sun, he was astonished. "Whoa!" Spyro admired the eclipse sun and had never seen anything like it in his life. Yeah he'd watched sunsets with Ember in the past, but he'd never seen an actual eclipse. It was so new to him and he didn't know how to react. All he could do was take his phone out and snap a picture. "I gotta show this to Ember."

Spyro turned around and ran off to find D.r Shemp, only for some more gnorcs to appear before him. The purple dragons simply smirked when they charged at him and he knocked one back with his palm, dodging the other two's spears and grabbing them. He then hit them with the back ends of the speats and stuck them right through their heads, running off as the gnorcs all vanished. Spyro then jumped up and saw a dragon, touching the statue and turning him back to normal.

The dragon Spyro freed had scaley dreadlocks, wears a bandana, a brown feather-rimmed cloth around his waist, weapon bags via straps across his chest and wields a kunai. He also had bandages on both hands and feet. He looked down at Spyro and thanked him for the rescue. "Thanks for releasing me kid. Gnasty's up ahead if you wanna face him. He may think he's cool, but he should watch his back. Literally. That thing is huge!"

Spyro laughed a bit as he then nodded and ran up to D.r Shemp, getting a view of his butt and snickering, which caught D.r Shemp's attention. "How dare you laugh at my giant butt!? (Points his staff at D.r Shemp) I'm far too awesome to be mocked by some brat like you!"

Spyro smirked and hopped up, sliding under D.r Shemp and flaming him right on his butt. D.r Shemp screamed in pain and ran off with a bridge opening up as Spyro taunted him. "You can run all you want, but no one could miss your backside even if they tried!" Spyro dashed off to fight D.r Shemp some more, ready for whatever he had in store for him.

* * *

Cynder had just arrived home and went to open the door as her mother did so just before she could. Cynder was surprised to find he mom suddenly hugging her at the doorstep, and to hear these words come out of her mouth when she did. "I'm sorry Cynder. I never realized how much pressure I was putting on you, how stressed and angry I was making you. It just all passed my mind."

"Yeah, because you never looked." Cynder replied, not trying to be harsh, but also not wanting to sugarcoat anything. She pulled her mom away as she continued speaking about the whole thing. "I thought you would've realized earlier that I'm not perfect. I have flaws. Yes, I can work past them and grow, but it doesn't just happen like (Snaps fingers) that."

Cynder's mother sighed and sat down, understanding why Cynder was so upset and wanting to make it right. "I understand that now. (Looks at Cynder) Just remember that I'll always love you, even if I show it in brash or questionable ways." Cynder nodded in understanding, knowing her mother just wanted the best for her. She didn't agree with her methods, but she was able to understand them more clearly now. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Cynder scoffed with a smile on her face, finding her mother's question to be stupid. "What? You think I'm gonna hate my mom just because she's strict? It's not like you beat me or anything." Cynder's mother smiled at her daughter's response, allowing Cynder to grab her claws and look into her eyes with genuine love. "I want our relationship to get back on track. But only if you agree to not treat me like I should run a flawless path."

Cynder's mother nodded, knowing she couldn't control Cynder's path, as much as she wanted to help her. "Whatever it takes to get everything back on track, I'll do it." Cynder hugged her mother again, allowing her to wrap her arms around her softly. Although it wouldn't be fixed in an instant, the two of them both knew they would eventually have a good relationship again.

* * *

Spyro dodged one of D.r Shemp's staff smashes and grabbed his staff, hitting him on the forehead with the back end. This made D.r Shemp fall onto his back, which led to Spyro burning him in an area we'd rather not mention, making D.r Shemp cry out in pain as Spyro jumped up onto him. "Are you gonna terrorize anyone in the Peace Keepers world again?" D.r Shemp nodded hid head no, not wanting to make Spyro mad. "You gonna apologize to the Peace Keeper dragons for antagonizing them to begin with?" D.r Shemp nodded his head yes, making Spyro happy. "Good."

Spyro bent back with his butt shown as he grunted and ripped a loud and bassy five second rotten egg fart on D.r Shemp's privates, hitting him with a yellow cloud (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP). The fire got put out with D.r Shemp sighing in relief as Spyro turned around and whiffed his fart. He was quite proud of it as he made his own little comment on how good it felt. "I love making big ones like that. (Jumps off) Now once you're healed, you're gonna apologize to the Peace Keepers. Okay?"

D.r Shemp nodded his head yes again, not wanting Spyro to do what he just did there. "Okay, good. And if I see you try to run off, I'm gonna make you do something really nasty. So nasty in fact, that if it were any nastier, you'd regret it for the rest of your life." D.r Shemp nodded and Spyro helped him up, walking off with him as they prepared to get him ready. "And we'll need a stage too. Something like this has to be to everyone in the realm, so I can see it fitting really well in the next scene." D.r Shemp chuckled at Spyro's fourth wall break, finding it rather funny.

* * *

Spyro was standing on a platform above D.r Shemp with all the dragons watching as the latter got ready to make his apology. "Um...hello everyone in the Peace Keepers realm. I D.r Shemp, would like to...okay, I'm not-" Spyro breathed fire on right over D.r Shemp, making him flinch as he continued. "I would ilke to say that after I got my butt kicked by the awesome dragon known as Spyro, I humbly apologize for being a butt as big as mine to you for so long. I just hate being laughed at for my giant butt."

Spyro jumped down and pointed to a statue of someone that said 'D.r Shemp rules, everyone here drools!', making D.r sigh. "So you sent gnorcs here and all that for mocking your butt? You know how pathetic that is, right?" D.r Shemp nodded with Spyro taking out a quarter for a gumball, making D.r Shemp worried at what he was gonna do to him. "If you wanna be entertaining next time, then at least put up a decent fight. Now (Points to D.r Shemp's portal) Get lost!"

D.r Shemp ran off in fear with Titan flying up to Spyro and kneeling down to him. "Young dragon, it appears Gunnar was right about you, at least from what I know. If what he says is true about your power, then I believe it should be more than worth honoring, in the name of the Peace Keepers." Titan stood up and looked over at all the dragons with proudness in his voice. "For Spyro's heroic act, we shall hold a feast!" The other dragons cheered, making Spyro excited at all the different kinds of food the Peace Keepers would have for him.

* * *

The Peace Keeper dragons were all at the tavern with Spyro and his friends enjoying some of the eats. Spyro was enjoying his food especially, eating through it all like a tank and loving every second of it. "You guys really know how to make a feast Titan." Spyro let out a loud burp and looked at Titan. "If we do this every year, you just might have me come for it every time it happens."

Titan laughed a bit at Spyro's words, finding that it would be a bit hard to do a feast for him every year. "By then we'd likely run out of food, so..." Spyro shrugged and went back to eating with Titan having a question in mind for him. "So you're going to Magic Crafters next, right? We have our balloonist ready for your trip."

"Thanks for the tip." Spyro ate five burgers at once and swallowed them all, patting his stomach, which had grown a bit, as he then had a question in mind. "Ya know, sometimes I wonder how I never keep the fat I get from when I eat so much. Maybe cause it'd be harder to move."

Cynder smiled as she looked at Spyro, making Ember a little concerned, but she didn't wanna make a scene, so she kept quiet. Instead, she brought up their next location. "Magic crafters, huh? If it's anything like what I think it's gonna be from the name alone, it looks like a good opportunity for magic practice. And if we're lucky, I could learn some higher class lightning spells."

Cynder thought about Ember's words for a moment and felt she was correct in that regard. "Yeah, maybe. We'll see when we get there." Ember looked forward to training with Ember, even if she thought of something she would rather not think of.

* * *

Spyro and the others were getting ready to head off with Cynder's parents waiting there to watch Cynder take off. When Cynder looked back and saw them, she ran up to them and hugged tham, glad that she could leave knowing she'd be on good terms with her family. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Cynder backed away from her parents a bit as she looked up at them, proud of both of them for allowing her to make her own choices. "I won't let you down. When I come back, you'll see a Cynder that's a world class adventurer."

Cynder's mother was proud of her daughter with Cynder's father being just as proud as she was. Cynder walked off slowly, looking back with a smile as she hopped into the hot air balloon with Spyro and the others. Spyro put a claw on Cynder's shoulder, proud of her for doing what she had to do. "I'm proud of you Cynder." Cynder hugged Spyro, who wrapped his arms around her, glad she could get back to being on good terms with her parents before they left for Magic Crafters.

The balloonist gave a thumbs up to Spyro, indicating that he was ready for them to head off with Spyro giving a thumbs up back. As the balloon took off, Titan called up to Spyro and the others with graditude in his voice. "Thank you Spyro! I hope to see you again one day!"

"You can count on that Titan! Until we meet again!" Spyro sat down in the balloon as he looked at the others, confident that the other worlds would be just as great to be in as this one. "Just you wait guys. Magic Crafters is calling our name, and it's gonna be awesome." The others nodded with Sparx then landing on Spyro's head and relaxing on it, making Spyro smile as he looked up at him. Although he just met Sparx a couple days ago, he knew the two of them were going to be friends for a long time to come.

* * *

Spyro and the others were still flying to the Magic Crafters world with Spyro sleeping cozily with the others doing the same. Spyro's stomach suddenly growled and a small giggle came out of the purple dragon's stomach, since the growl tickled him a bit. Just then, he released a three second cheeseburger fart, hitting Cynder with a green cloud and waking her up (pffffft). Cynder coughed upon the fart and rubbed her nose as she woke Spyro up, upsetting him a little. "Spyro, would you mind moving a bit? I don't need to be farted on all night."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Spyro snarked, and he moved a bit and went back to sleep, which Cynder did as well. Spyro was still rather gassy however, and his stomach growled even harder, which made him snicker a bit. He was quite used to this feeling, but he couldn't help laughing whenever it came up. It was just too much for him to handle. Suddenly, he released a five second sausage fart and let out another green cloud, this time hitting no one, but still reeking (pfffffffffft).

Sparx got a whiff of Spyro's farts and didn't find it too hard to ignore them, since he'd already handled at least two nights of it already. He was one of those dragonflies that got used to things rather quickly, and didn't let the little stuff bother him. He was kind of like Spyro in that regard, only saving the big deals for the big things. That was something he liked about Spyro too. That said, he occasionally wished throughout the night that Spyro didn't sleep fart at all. Even if he was fine with it, it could get annoying in certain cases.

* * *

Spyro was still sound asleep with Ember making breakfast in some kind of microwave that seemed to work without being plugged into anything. Ember looked over at the sleeping dragon and found him to look adorable when sleeping. Odor wise however, not so much. She couldn't help but sleep as far away from him as possible when they were sleeping, even though she knew she'd have to tolerate it when they were married. Well...if they ever got married that is. She dreamed of it a lot and found the event amazing to think about.

Cynder woke up and stretched her claws, catching sight of Ember doing what she was doing. She took interest in it and walked up to the microwave, seeing an omelette being made in there and giving her some interesting thoughts. "I didn't know you could cook. (Smirks) Heh. (Looks at Ember) Maybe once I'm living in my own place I can hire you as my personal chef."

Ember blushed and rubbed her arm as she chuckled nervously, appriciating Cynder's kind words to her. "Just keep in mind that I'm no master yet. This is the best I can do for now."

Spyro smelt the omelette Ember was making and woke up as he sniffed it with his eyes remaining closed as Cynder snickred upon seeing it. "Spyro seems to be glad with anything as the main course." Ember laughed as Spyro grabbed the omelette out of the microave and ate it whole, annoying Cynder a bit as she snarked about it. "Any advice for how to keep Spyro away from my food in the future?"

"Just put brussel spouts in it." Ember told Cynder, and then she leaned over to him and whispered. "That one was for him anyway. I snuck some of them in there." Spyro flinched when he tasted something and spit a brussel sprout out of his mouth and into his claw. He threw it over the balloon and went back to sleep, still being tired from the feast from the day before. "Well one anyway. And you do NOT wanna know where I hid it." Cynder flinched and backed up a bit, nodding with a nervous smile in response.

* * *

The balloon Spyro and his friends were in landed in a world full of snow and mountains, showing a beautiful winterish vibe. Spyro and the others hopped out of the balloon with Spyro stretching with Cynder getting a view of his butt and making a joke about it as she hopped out. "Whoa, butt ahoy." Spyro raised an eyebrow with a smirk as Cynder rolled her eyes while smiling, getting a view of the Magic Crafters world. "So this is Magic Crafters, huh?"

"Looks like it." Spyro looked over at the glazing winter snow and found it to look gorgeous, having never been in a place where it was winter during the spring before. "And it's at least seven and a half months before it becomes winter back in Artisans. I'm gonna make our visit here count. Winter fun, and dragon searching."

Flame hopped out of the balloon and Ember followed behind with Flame not thinking much of the place when he first saw it. He also started to get chilly, which his friends quickly took notice to. "In case you haven't noticed yet Cynder, I was named flame for a number of reasons. One of them being for the fact that I can't stand cold wheather, at least when I'm in it. It's happened since my birth."

Spyro breathed some kind of small fire breath that looped around Flame, making him have a much easier time in the winter. "That's also why I learned that neat little trick at the academy we all go to."

"Oh, I loved it when you did that for Flame." Ember chimed in, seeing Spyro's love for his friends showing. "You spent hours mastering it, hours of each day you had to learn it. Even to the point when I watched through the vents just to witness your caring side unfold."

"What?"

"What?"

Spyro and Ember both blinked and walked off, leaving Cynder to catch onto Ember's feelings for Spyro. She then looked at Flame with a question in mind. "Is that why you decided to come here?"

Flame flinched and then smiled as he admitted his thoughts on Spyro, seeing him as the birth brother he had in a different way. "Yeah. It is. (Looks at Flame with a smile) There's more to Spyro than being a bratty show off."

* * *

Three years ago.

* * *

Flame was lying down in bed, seeming to be sick with hypothermia and he was NOT in a good mood about it at all. He was shivering all over and felt a freezing pain in his entire body, letting out a fire sneeze with Ivy putting another fire blanket over him. Flame suddenly cut a three second sausage fart, releasing a green cloud underneath him (phhhhht). Ivy wafted the fart away as she then heard a crash, seeing Spyro enter the room and running off to see who it was. "I'll be right back Flame. (Looks at Spyro) Spyro, watch your brother."

Spyro walked up to Flame, who let out another fire sneeze as he looked at his adoptive twin brother. "Welcome home Spyro. (Sniffles a bit) Look, I appriciate you coming in to check on me, assuming that's what you came to do, but-"

Flame let out another fire sneeze with Spyro holding in his laughter, finding the thought of fire sneezes to be quite funny. "The worst of the colds. I know it's been a week now, but I learned this spell at school that I think might be able to help. It's said to help cure hypothermia all over the Dragon Realms. The Magic Crafters dragons use it all the time there."

"Spyro, that sounds really stupid." Flame admitted, not believing in any of that disease curing magic mumbo jumbo. "I hate to break it to ya, (Spyro breathes the same fire he did in the previous scene) but I think learning that spell was a-" Flame noticed his body getting warmer and he felt much better, hugging Spyro with joy all around him. "Whatever that thing is it worked! (Pulls Spyro away) Thank you so much Spyro. That's the last time I go into a blizzard."

"It is not."

"It is not."

* * *

Three years later.

* * *

Spyro and the others walked up to a dragon that was trapped in stone with Spyro and the others knowing the drill by this point. Spyro touched the statue casually and out came a yellow dragon with a purple hat, bound-up cape and a cloth around his waist held up by a rope belt, and a small necklace. He appeared to also be doing magic with a deck of cards. He looked down at the dragons and was grateful for the saving. "I thank you my young dragon friends. I don't know how much longer I could've standed being like that."

"No problem." Spyro replied, and then he thought about what kind of baddies awaited him here. He was more than excited to see the variety. "So what's the deal here? Anything important we should stop Gnasty Gnorc and his minions from getting."

"Oh, quite a bit my young purple friend. I think you'll like what we have here." The dragon shuffled his cards for a bit and revealed his identity. "I am Zantor. Leader of the Magic Crafters world." Zantor held out five cards to Spyro, who picked one, making Zantor clap upon his choice. "Oh, such a wonderful choice! (Spyro sees that the card he picked is an ace of hearts) You're going to go far indeed my young commerade. You've got a big destiny for you indeed, full of fights that well determine the safety of the world."

"Does everyone know about this supposed destiny but us?" Ember asked with curiosity, making Zantor shrug and walk off with Spyro and the others heading off to continue their journey.

Spyro and the others looked around as Ember looked at the mountains, loving the way the ice stood there with it's beautiful sparkle. The view of the Magic Crafters land was beautiful from both the inside and out, and Ember was lucky enough to get the inside view. As you could probably already guess, Ember was quite fond of sight seeing, and this was an amazing time for her to have. Spyro felt they could chill here for a bit, not seeing it as much of a problem. "I guess the other dragons can wait for a few minutes."

Ember squeed, making Spyro chuckle as the four of them walked off, making Ember excited about what they would see here. "If the home of Magic Crafters is this gorgeous then I can only imagine how beautiful the rest of it must be. (Eyes sparkle) I bet they could even make a swamp seem beautiful."

"Yeah. Maybe." Spyro looked around and couldn't seem to find a place to stay, but that didn't mean he'd stop looking. After all, they'd only just got there, so he didn't expect to find anything right away. "Maybe we can find a place to eat around here. It's been a couple hours since lunch. At least four."

"I could eat." Cynder admitted with her stomach growling as she then gave a blunt look to Spyro. "Because someone left almost nothing left."

Spyro chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head with Flame literally stepping in between the two of them to stop the drama. "Maybe they'll have a restaurant close by. (Gets a thought) Ooh, I hope it's a Chinese restaurant."

Flame ran off with Cynder being confused at the mention of a Chinese restaurant, since China wasn't a country in Spyro's world, at least to her knowledge. "What's Chinese food?"

"I think it's food from another universe." Spyro replied, not exactly knowing what it was either. The three of them continued walking onward to see what Flame would get himself into now. "Honestly though, I think we should've asked Zantor for directions to this place."

"Well, nothing we can do about it now." Cynder snarked, and then she looked at a smiling Spyro. "That said, I won't mind looking as long as you guys are here." Spyro smiled back at Cynder and blushed a bit when she smiled, making Ember feel a little jealous.

Spyro and the others continued walking around as they saw another dragon statue, giving Spyro an idea that he might know how to find out where the food is. He nodded to the others and walked up to him, freeing him with a single touch. As he started shaking, Spyro commented on how easy this was. "Ya know, if this were any easier, we could just LOOK at them to free them."

Flame, Ember, and Cynder nodded in agreement as a dragon who appeared a dark green with plates on his shoulders held together by a golden strap, metallic spirals on his horns, and weilded a magic staff. He also wore purple armour on his arms, showing to have quite the elegant design. "Greetings young dragons. I humbly thank you all for freeing me. Even though you only needed one touch." Spyro shrugged with the dragon introducing himself. "I am Cosmos. You can know me as the leader of the Magic Crafters world."

"Cool. I'm not calling you king." Spyro snarked with a smile on his face, making Cosmos raise an eyebrow as Cynder stepped forward to ask a question.

"Hold up. Zantor said HE was leader." Cynder brought up, wondering how both of them can be leader, or if they were both leaders at all. "Do you two share the spot as leader?"

"No, he's just making jokes again." Cosmos chuckled a bit, being quite used to Zantor's joking nature. "Oh. Quick word of advice. You see these (Points to the arrows below Spyro and the others) arrows here?" Spyro and the others looked at the arrows as Cosmos explained what they did. "If you charge when running over then, you can perform a super charge, which will let you soar off at high speeds."

"That sounds awesome!" Spyro exclaimed, finding the concept highly exciting. "That's something I gotta try out for myself!"

"Ah yes, I remember when I used one of these. Being an anthropomorph I fell flat on my face each time." Cosmos laughed a bit at himself for those memories as he then flew off. "Anyway, I'll be on my way now. Magic Crafters won't rule itself." Cosmos flew off and Spyro and the others saw a gate to a place called High Caves. Spyro and the others headed off, deciding to explore the place a bit more before continuing.

* * *

Cosmos arrived at some kind of castle and walked inside, closing the door as he then heard a strange sound. When he walked over to his throne, he heard the sound again, making him question who it could be. He then laughed a bit as he made his assumption. "Alright Zantor, I know it's you. Come on out and we can get some lunch." Zantor didn't come out. This made Cosmos a bit worried and made him wonder if Zantor was actually there. "Ah well. He's always one to get to the joke, even if it's already been seen by someone."

Cosmos continued looking around as he then heard Sawyer's voice, making him wonder where he was, even if he didn't know this creature's name. "Oh. I'm not Zantor." Sawyer suddenly appeared right in front of Cosmos, making the dragon King back up a bit as Sawyer stepped closer to him. "I am Sawyer. I believe you have something that belongs to me." Sawyer snapped his fingers and stopped Cosmos from moving backward, spawning some stairs and walking up to Cosmos's face.

"I think it's time you (Makes Cosmos move downward with his look alone) hand it over." Cosmos quivered in fear as Sawyer grabbed Cosmos by his neck, throwing him aside and pinning him against the wall with his magic. He then started choking him as he gave a sadistic look. "As much as I love death, I think it's only fair to give you a choice to make. You give me that staff, and I'll let you live." Cosmos nodded his head no with a determined look, refusing to give into Sawyer's demands. Sawyer was glad by that choice. "Suit yourself."

Sawyer snapped Cosmos's neck, making him fall to the ground dead as Sawyer walked up to him and picked up his staff. He then smashed it against the wall and looked down at the shards, picking one up and walking off with proudness of what he did. "Might as well bring some proof to Gnasty to show that I pulled it off." Sawyer vanished as he grinned when he held onto his locked, ready for whatever the future held for him.

* * *

Spyro and the others continued walking around as they found a place to eat, much to the delight of Spyro. "Finally, some food. Giant belly here I come!" Spyro ran over to the restaurant with the others heading off with him, leading to Spyro looking at all of the food that was bakc there. He then saw that no one was working there and came to the conclusion that they'd need to save the other dragons first. "Huh. Guess he turned to stone as well."

"Every grown up dragon turned to stone Spyro. A restaurant employee doing that isn't hard to miss." Cynder pointed out, and then Spyro's stomach growled with Cynder getting an idea. She punched the glass and pulled out some food for everyone, surprising Spyro with her action. "Hey. Can't be good all the time."

Spyro and the others started eating as Spyro took a liking to Cynder's rebellious nature. "Now I know where your love for fighting came from." Cynder giggled a bit and then covered her mouth, having never done it before and getting a smile from Spyro. "What? You trying to keep yourself from doing something that everyone does?" Cynder blushed a bit with Ember feeling a bit worried, seeing that Spyro and Cynder were having some kind of connection.

Ember looked at her watch and saw that it was a good time to start spell training. "Hey Cynder, if you and Spyro are done gawking at each other, I think now would be a good time to learn some more spells." Spyro and Cynder flinched at Ember's comment and looked at each other with blushes, looking away as Ember stood up and smiled as she looked up at Cynder. "Cmon. We're traveling with Spyro, remember? We'll see him every day for a week or so."

Cynder saw Spyro's point and walked off, waving goodbye to Spyro as Ember did the same. "Come back you two." Spyro looked at Cynder as they walked off, getting a look at how her tail moved and taking a liking to it. He then slapped himself, not knowing what he was just feeling there.

* * *

Sawyer was talking to Gnasty in his lair, showing him the shard he picked up to show that he broke the staff. Gnasty was more than pleased by this, crushing the shard when Sawyer gave it to him and being quite proud of what he did. "Great work Sawyer. As soon as they see that Cosmos jerk dead on the floor, they'll all start crying and we'll be able to wipe them all out!"

Sawyer saw this as a good opportunity to meet Spyro, having never done so before now. "Perhaps this could be a good time for me to meet that Spyro fellow. I can see it being vague, but still clear what will happen when we meet. His look of fear will be more than enough to satisfy me with the moment."

"Um...yeah, sure." Gnasty replied, never really getting why Sawyer loved seeing fear and darkness so much. "Just keep in mind that I'm not hiring you to wipe out the entire dragon race. I gotta rule over someone, and I won't let your pathetic blood loving ego get in my way of it." Sawyer nodded calmly and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him as he grinned evilly.

* * *

Ember was charging up some kind of electric breath and letting out a small cloud, wheezing as she coughed afterwards. Cynder felt Ember was holding back some emotions and put a claw on her shoulder for support. "The spell's a lot easier to pull off when you're calm enough to picture it in your mind." Ember tried to calm herself down and Cynder thought talking about it would be a good idea. After all, doing it with Spyro helped her a lot. "What's bothering you?"

Ember flinched and tried to think of a way to tell Cynder what she was going through without revealing herself. "Well...hypothetically Cynder, what would you do if someone had feelings for this boy, or girl, that you happened to have a crush on?"

Cynder thought for a moment and didn't see much of an issue with it, getting the feeling that stuff like this was normal. "I don't see much of a problem with it." Cynder chuckled a bit, catching Ember off guard with her next words. "And hey. Spyro will most likely be cool with having us around, as long as we're careful about it."

Ember was confused at first but then started laughing when she saw how obvious the whole thing was. "Was it really that obvious?"

"You bet?" Cynder replied, and then she started laughing as well, giving the two of them their own special moment together. The two then smiled and hugged it out, glad they didn't start fighting about it. "But seriously. Spyro will be mine." Ember scoffed playfully as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits with Spyro's adventures being shown.


	6. Spyro's Twin Brother

Spyro: The Hero of Dragons

Gnasty Gnorc arc Episode six: Spyro's Twin Brother

* * *

Rock music played and a male voice was heard singing the main theme of the story, Spyro, with Spyro and his friends shown one by one with each guitar string, and the guitar played harder with Spyro facing off against the dark figure. "_Spyro! He's a kid and he wants to have fun,_ (Flame is shown scorching an egg thief and laughing at it as it runs off screaming)_ and when you need an awesome hero, he gets the job done._ (Sparx is shown going lightning fast and making an enemy dizzy)_ Spyro! With power from his head to his tail,_ (Ember is shown trying to face a silhouetted enemy despite being scared)_ he'll be there and evil won't_ prevail."

A dark purple dragon was shown taking down a bunch of elite gnorcs in a desert with Spyro and the others noticing her skill as the song continued. "_When evil's breaking pace, he gets right in it's face, Spyro._ (Spyro is shown dodging Gnasty Gnorc's staff blasts in his dungeon)_ When trouble comes for shock,_ (Spyro flies up at Gnasty)_ it's time; let's rock, _(Spyro punches Gnasty and makes the screen change to him and his friends standing with each other as Spyro: The Hero of Dragons is shown with Spyro standing confidentelly in front of it, Sparx laying right on top of him, Flame on the O at the end of Spyro, Ember standing next to Spyro with a smile, and the dark purple dragon flying in next to the word 'Hero' and ready for battle) _Spyro!_"

* * *

Spyro was still eating inside the restaurant he and the others found with Flame then shown making himself a smoothie. He didn't seem to know what he was doing, since he was just pressing random buttons and hoping it would work. Spyro was holding in his laughter when he saw this and Flame continued pressing buttons, trying to find the one that'd blend the smoothie. Little did he know however, that the lid wasn't on, so he just ended up making the smoothie fly everywhere when he finally found the right button to press.

Spyro started laughing as he fell out of his chair and rolled on the floor, making Flame roll his eyes in annoyance. "You think you're so good why don't YOU do it?" Spyro popped up and put some fruits into the blender and then put the lid on, blending the smoothie and surprising Flame at how he did it. Spyro then pointed to the lid and Flame was baffled at the fact that he didn't notice it was off before. "How did I not notice?" Spyro shrugged just as Zantor entered the restaurant.

Spyro and Flame both saw Zantor and hopped up onto the counter to greet him with Spyro doing his greeting first. "Sup Zantor. Got anymore of those magic trick things for us to do?"

"Eh, not quite." Zantor tried to find the right words to explain what happened, not wanting to give Spyro and Flame the wrong idea. "See, Cosmos is, um...when someone loses their breath, or suffers a fatal blow-"

"Cosmos is dead!?" Spyro interrupted with shock, leading to Zantor nodding his head yes as Spyro and Flame jumped down. "I know I just met him but he's obviously important if he's the leader of this place. Any idea who did it?"

"Not so much identity wise." Zantor admitted, but he was able to point out the design. "However, I looked on the monitors, and the one who killed him looked an awful lot like you, but with a darker coat. Of course I wasn't just going to pretend I never met you before, but the guards sent me to get you. They wish to interview you." Spyro and Flame look at each other with concern as Zantor walks past them. "I'll be waiting outside with your female friends if you need me." Spyro seemed bothered by this, which Flame took notice to.

* * *

Spyro and the others were walking down the hallway to the main room as Zantor noticed Spyro's concerned expression. He didn't want Spyro to go in with a worried mindset, so he kneeled down to him and tried to calm him down. "Don't worry Spyro. The Magic Crafters guards don't attack anyone unless they're either ordered to do it, or they're attacked first. You should be fine as long as you don't start a fight." Spyro nodded and was a little calmer than before, entering the room to the door Zantor opened for him and his friends.

Spyro tried to clear his mind as the guards greeted him with their leader being the first to speak. "Greetings Spyro. It's an honor to meet you."

Spyro felt instantly calmer and even a bit cocky after hearing that, breathing into his claw and rubbing his head. "So you've heard of me and honor me I see. Then I think it's safe to assume this won't lead to any dangerous outcome or any dark moments."

"Not exactly." The guards revealed Cosmos's dead body, shocking Spyro upon what he saw, having never seen actual death before. "Yeah, it's not an easy sight to take in. Now we don't just wanna assume the one who killed him was you in another skin, but we can't take any chances." Spyro looked at the guard leader, who didn't seem overly strict or overly calm about the scenario. "We think it's best we keep you in the castle for the time being. We have a hunch of who this dragon might be and we want you to know about him before leaving."

Spyro nodded, feeling this would be best as Flame walked up to Spyro with a confident look on his face. "No need to worry about the other dragons either Spyro. We'll take care of them while you're here."

"Thanks Flame." Spyro replied with a smile, and then he decided to get to the chase, knowing there was no time to lose. "So what're we waiting for? Let's find out who this black me is. (Flinches and snickers) Okay, I just realized how horrible that sounds out of context."

"If you may Spyro, follow us to the library. We believe you'll have the best chance of catching up there." Spyro followed the guards to the library, leaving his friends concerned over what his fate may become.

* * *

Spyro was in the library with the guards as the leader took out a book that had the look of Sawyer on the cover. He handed it to Spyro, who saw the cover and found the dragon on it to look quite familiar. The guards walked out with the leader speaking to Spyro before he left completely. "I think it's best you do this alone. We'll watch you on the monitors in case anything goes down." Spyro nodded and the guard leader left the room with Spyro finding a quiet table to look at. Sparx came out as Spyro sat down and set the book down.

Spyro looked over at Sparx, who was creeped out by what the book showed on the cover. "I know Sparx. I'm on edge too. But if we wanna save the Dragon Realms then this is the best chance we have." Spyro opened up the book to the first page and started reading it, finding the context of it very interesting. "A being of pure darkness and chaos, made from the birth of a young dragon who was born from two dragons, one named Ignitus, and the other named Lyna."

Spyro was shocked to find that he was the one who made this dragon, having had no knowledge of it when he was born. "Weird. I don't remember doing anything from the moment I was born. (Continues reading) Sawyer was the exact opposite of the cocky and upbeat dragon known as Spyro. He was cold, ruthless, sadistic, and had a love for doing horrible things, and his reason? It's fun." Spyro and Sparx were both creeped out by this as Spyro looked at Sparx with a smile. "Well at least the book will keep us both entertained."

* * *

Flame, Ember, and Cynder were in some kind of hotel as they talked to the owner at the main desk. Cynder was doing all the talking, since she was the most mature of the three of them. "So that's why we need a room here for a few days, and we hopefully won't be much trouble."

The owner, who appeard to be an elderly dragon with a light yellow color, wearing a purple cloth around his waist with a brown sack attached, and a purple hat that reaches down to his chest, and bronze bracelets, and carries a walking stick with a potion bottle on top and a cauldron is in front of him with his horns twirling around a red floating crystal, nodded and felt they couldn't be too much trouble to have around. "I don't see why not. Knock yourselves out."

Cynder pumped her fist with relief and walked off with Flame and Ember to pick out a room. The three of them were looking around and found a room that could fit their budget, opening it up and taking a liking to it. The dragon walked up to them and gave them the key, introducing himself before he walked up. "My name's Boldar by the way. Make yourselves at home."

"Thanks Boldar." Cynder replied as she accepted the key, introducing herself, Flame, and Ember. "I'm Cynder, the red dragon's flame, and the pink one is Ember." Boldar nodded and waved to the three of them with Cynder entering the room and closing the door. "Alright you two. We just got the group a hotel room for Magic Crafters. What should we do?"

Flame was already watching Tv, standing close to the screen as he tried to get the best view possible. Ember was more than one to comment on it, since she knew quite well of his love for Tv. "I'm surprised he hasn't been glued to the Tv at his house yet."

* * *

Spyro was still reading the book about Sawyer as he came across a page that interested him a lot. It was about how Sawyer gained his dark power and how he was able to use it even as an infant. "Now this right here is context I can get into. (Starts reading) Spyro's mother, Lyna, had a secret power inside of him that even she didn't know anything about. It was such a huge mystery that she couldn't have seen it even if she looked all over her body. Even in the-" Spyro saw a picture of something and gagged as he looked away. "Ugh! I do NOT have to see that!"

Spyro looked away from the picture and turned the page, looking at what looked like Sawyer gaining more power. "Look here Sparx. (Sparx looks to where Spyro points) This right here says Sawyer gains his power by doing horrible things, and the more horrible it is, the stronger he becomes. He's even stronger than all of the dragon leaders." Sparx was terrified to hear this as Spyro comforted him. "Don't worry Sparx. I'll make sure he doesn't touch you."

Sparx nuzzled Spyro's cheek, indicating that it was him he was worried about. Even if Sparx could talk, he would still do this, and Spyro could sense it. "Alright little guy. Let's get through this thing together." Spyro continued to read the book and started to wonder if he'd ever meet Sawyer. "I wonder what he'll do if we meet him." Spyro got chills down his spine and tried to look past them to read more about Sawyer.

* * *

It was late at night and Flame, Ember, and Cynder were getting worried about him, especially Ember. She knew Spyro would be able to handle his own, but if he ended up going against this supposedly strong figure, she didn't know how well he'd be able to handle him. It gave her all kinds of anxiety that she didn't know how to properly express. Flame took notice to this and hopped up to Ember's bed, putting a claw on Ember's shoulder for comfort. "You okay Ember?"

"I guess so." Ember replied, not knowing if she was fully comfortable with the situation Spyro was put in. "I know Spyro's doing this willingly, but I just feel so...so..." Ember clenched her claws and groaned in annoyance, hating that she couldn't tell her true emotions. "I'm so worried that I can't even explain it! Cmon brain, give me a black hole, a hurricane, or something. Anything."

Flame could sense the anxiety Ember was feeling and knew she needed some support to get through this, being that she was the softest of the group. "Spyro's tough. He should be able to handle whatever the guards throw at him." Ember softened up a bit, remembering all the dangers she'd seen Spyro handle over the years. "And if he doesn't fight, he'll most likely get into a banquet. (Starts to wonder what kind of games the possible banquet will have) Ooh, I hope they have a dunk game. That'd be awesome to throw someone into water."

Ember giggled a bit and appriciated Flame's support, smiling a bit as she looked at him. "I guess you're right." Ember started rubbing her arm, which Cynder took notice to, indicating to her that Ember wasn't quite over her anxiety yet. Flame gave a smirk to Ember, who flinched and fell off of her bed, getting up and pointing to Flame. "Don't get any ideas Flame! It's not that I like Spyro or anything, I'd just feel bad if he died without me being there to help him!"

Cynder walked up to Ember to back her up, knowing she couldn't let Flame figure out her feelings for Spyro right out of the blue. "Anyone can have those feelings when it comes to a friend. (Puts a claw on Ember's shoulder) You're not alone with this. I hope he gets out safely as well."

"I know he will." Flame jumped down with a smile on his face, knowing Spyro wouldn't ust back down. "If anyone can kick those guards butts, it's him." Ember smiled a bit more, but still felt that Spyro was in grave danger from what her emotions told her.

* * *

Spyro was sleeping in the library as Sawyer suddenly appeared right next to Spyro, preparing to end his life once and for all. As Sawyer raised his claw, Spyro opened an eye with a smirk and jumped back just as Sawyer attempted to strike him, backflipping and landing perfectly as Sparx regained his balance and flew back up to him. Spyro was quite familiar with Sawyer already and couldn't help taunting him. "Let's get something straight here Sawyer. I don't need your edginess inside of me, so if you wanna run, I won't stop you."

Sawyer gave a devilish chuckle, which sent chills down the spines of Spyro and Sparx. "Me. Run away? You must be joking. (Walks up to Spyro and Sparx) In case you two have yet to notice, which I doubt is the case, I never run away from a battle I can win." Spyro scoffed and aimed a tail strike at Sawyer, only for Sawyer to grab his tail and slam him into the wall. He then stomped right onto Spyro's chest and extended his claws. "I recommend death by claws as a way to end your life."

Sawyer was about to slash at Spyro's chest, only for Spyro to breathe fire right onto his eyes, making him scream in pain as Spyro then smacked him onto the floor. Sawyer wiped his eyes, only for Spyro to sit right on his face and release a loud and bassy ten second rotten egg fart, surrounding him with a yellow cloud and burning his nose (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). Spyro whiffed the fart for a second, only for Sawyer to shove him right off and glare at him, fuming with rage. "Your gross out jokes do nothing against me wrath."

"Wrath, huh?" Spyro asked as he whiffed the fart scent a little more and then layed another taunt at Sawyer with a smirk on his face. "Sure don't smell like it's anything crazy." Sawyer scoffed and shot Spyro in the head with some kind of dark pin, poisoning him and making him fall onto his back. Sawyer then walked up to Spyro and stomped on his chest, making Spyro cough right before he layed in one final comment on his twin brother. "I hate lung cancer."

"You'll hate yourself soon enough when you die to my darkness poison pin without a trace of your friends to be near you." Sawyer walked away as he looked back at Spyro, who Sparx was looking at in a horrified state. "You will only have twenty four hours to live the rest of your life. (Looks ahead) And I took the liberty of taking every drop of the only cure myself. You can't do anything about it." Sawyer vanished into thin air with Sparx nuzzling Spyro, who fell asleep, leaving Sparx to hope that he wasn't in any serious pain.

* * *

Spyro was still sleeping with Sparx just waking up, still concerned about the dark purple pin in Spyro's head. Whatever Sawyer put in him, he hoped it didn't do anything drastic to Spyro, and he especially hope it wasn't actually taking time to kill him. He'd just met Spyro a few days ago and now he'd have to witness his death. He had to do something about this, so he woke Spyro up and Spyro seemed a bit more hostile then he usually was. "What?" Sparx flinched at Spyro's one word reaction, feeling the pin did something else. "Well?"

Sparx pointed to the pin on Spyro's forehead and Spyro remembered what happened yesterday with Sawyer. "Oh yeah." Spyro tried to take the pin out but wasn't successful, having it noticed by the guards as they walked up to him, making them horrified when they saw it. "What're you bozos looking at? You locked me in here, you don't have to look shocked."

The guards kneeled down to get a closer look at Spyro's new pin and were hoping it wasn't what they thought it was. "It can't be what we think it is."

"What? A dark purple pin waiting to kill me? Yeah, that's what it is; can I go back to sleep now." The guard leader picked Spyro up and Sparx flew up to Spyro's head with Spyro yawning. "Hey, I'm gonna sleep now. Careful, I'm a sleep farter." Spyro went to sleep as the guards continued rushing him off.

* * *

Spyro was sleeping in some kind of hospital bed and stretched as he woke up and sat up, looking around to find himself in a totally new location. "Okay, this is a scenery change if I've ever seen one. I think a lab would be more fitting for a kidnapping, at least in the action movies."

"Oh, you weren't kidnapped young one." A blue dragon in a doctor's coat walked up to Spyro with a needle, which Spyro wasn't particularly fond of. When the dragon was about to inject him, Spyro held his claw up and grabbed it by the pin, showing a stern look as the dragon assured him on what it was for. "It's just a curse suppressor. It won't cure your current state, but it'll keep it from going haywire."

Spyro sighed and allowed the doctor to inject him with the needle, making him shudder as he went back to his old self. "I hate needles even more than that dark power stuff. At least it looks cool. (Looks at Sparx with a smile) Sorry I was so hostile earlier buddy. Guess that pin got to me."

Sparx nuzzled Spyro's cheek affectionately just as Flame, Ember, and Cynder came in with Ember instantly jumping up to Spyro's bed. "Spyro!"

Ember hugged Spyro tightly, making Spyro wheeze a bit as he patted Ember's back with a smile on his face. "I love you too Ember, but I also love breathing."

Ember let go of Spyro, who breathed in heavily as Ember expressed her relief. "You have no idea how scared we were when the guards told us about your condition. Please tell me they were able to cure you."

Spyro suddenly put on a serious face as he explained the scenario to Ember. "Well Ember, I'll tell you this much. Sawyer got rid of the cure all over the Dragon Realms, so unless we can figure out a way to cure it for good I'm stuck with this pin in my head." Flame and Cynder jumped up to the bed, looking just as concerned as Ember with Spyro deciding to tell them what he read about. "Guys, I think it's only fair I tell you what me and Sparx learned. You might be surprised to find out it all came from a single book that I actually bothered reading."

* * *

Spyro was still explaining the whole story of how Sawyer was created, at least from what the book told him. "And I never read anything about that pin he struck me with, so I don't know anything about it other than I become a total cynic whenever it's in view. (Sighs) I just hope I don't have to go out like that. It'd be fine if we were both gonna die from it, but he wouldn't be acting so confident if that were the case."

"You shouldn't want to die at all!" Cynder responded, knowing there had to be another way to curing Spyro's curse. "Isn't there anything we can do? Maybe one of the Realms down the line will show us what's in store." Spyro and the others started thinking with Cynder remembering something. "Hold up. I read about this in a book once during one of my mother's all night studies."

"Heh. So I'm not the only one who ended up reading a book all night at a random point in my life." Spyro snarked as he put a smirk on his face. "Ah, well at least you did it willingly."

"Partially, yes. Some books did interest me back home." Cynder snarked back, and then she explained what she was talking about. "The Beast Makers world has cures for this, in some sacred fault. I don't know why it was in the book, but if we're lucky, we'll be able to beat Sawyer to it. And maybe we could find the right one to cure Spyro."

"Yeah, we heard of that place." Flame chimed in, happy that Spyro had a chance to live a full life. Sparx was super excited and cheered for Spyro, even if no one could quite understand him. "So what're we waiting for? Let's find the ballonist and get the heck out of here!"

"Not so fast Flame. He may want something first." Ember pointed out as she put her claw up in a stop position, and when she put it down, she scratched her chin and wondered what it'd take. "But even then, it wouldn't be too hard to ask. After all, the ballonist's are really nice, but they would clearly demand a trial."

* * *

The ballonist was leaning on his balloon as he broke the news swiftly and easily to Spyro and his friends. "Sorry kid. No dice." Spyro held out a check, making the balloonist laugh as he then brought up his offer for him. "It's not money I want kid. Want I want is for Blowhard to get what's coming to him." The balloonist showed Spyro and the others a picture of Blowhard and they didn't really think much of him with the Ballonist then explaining what he's done. "He's controlling wind and platforms like day and night all over Magic Crafters."

"Then why isn't he doing it here?" Cynder asked, curious as to why Blowhard would bother skipping this place. "If he's controlling it everywhere then wouldn't he try to do it here as well?"

"That's the thing. Cosmos was the only one powerful enough to stop him before, and he doesn't know he's dead yet." The balloonist explained, and then he explained why he wanted Spyro and his friends to take care of it. "I heard of how you took care of Toasty and D.r Shemp without much effort, if any at all, so I think you'll be the best fit."

Spyro looked at the picture of Blowhard and got the idea that this would be a peace of cake, knowing he'd be able to wipe him out within seconds. "Could be a fun time. Getting there at least. (Puts the picture away) Any idea where he is?"

"Nah, I never bothered looking into that." The balloonist admitted, but he did have some directions on where to go. "Though, if you go to Alpine Ridge you should be able to get to him the easiest. If not there, then just check out the other places. Or split up so there's one for each of you." Spyro and the others nodded and ran off after Spyro gave a thanks to the Balloonist. "Good luck!"

* * *

Spyro had just arrived in Alpine Ridge, since that was the location he took the honor of going to. As he landed in the location, he looked around and didn't think it was anything too boring, and that he could have some fun there. "Pretty interesting locals. Maybe the residents here will also be fun to talk to." Spyro walked off and came across a wizard with some kind of weird creature, staying still so he didn't alert them. 'What is that, a giant dog? Cause from my point of view, it looks a lot like a giant dog. Where can I get one?'

The wizard saw Spyro and signalled his creature to charge at him, only for Spyro to pull out a bone and make the dog pant with excitement. "Ah, so it IS a giant dog." Spyro threw the bone over the cliff and made the giant dog jump over it, making the wizard run off as Spyro saw some more giant dogs and flaming them to take care of them. The wizards all ran off, except for the last one, who was on the second floor when he saw Spyro, who jumped onto the stairs.

The stairs vanished and Spyro jumped up as high as he could, flying up to the wizard and flaming him. He then walked up to a dragon statue he saw, touching it and revealing a dragon with a sandy brown color along with three large horns with a lantern held by the middle-horn, wears purple and blue clothes and a purple hood. He was reading a magic book while floating in the air and greeted Spyro casually. "Ah, Spyro. I've heard about your travels."

"Who hasn't by this point?" Spyro replied with a smirk, and then he looked over at another platform somewhere over the lines. "So what's over there?"

"Oh, just the way to Blowhard's lair. You can get there any way in Magic Crafters, this is just the fastest." Spyro found that information interesting as the dragon introduced himself. "My name is Zane. And as nice as it is to meet you, I'd rather not be turned to stone again."

"Fair enough. Talk to ya later." Spyro ran over to the edge of the cliff jumped off of it, flying over to the other side with an excited shout.

* * *

Ember had just arrived at some kind of speed trail section, interesting her quite a bit with it's design and where it took place. She wasn't familiar with this type of world and had only heard a bit of it from Spyro after he did one himself. When she saw the start button and walked up to it, she pressed it and the course began. She became worried when she saw this and chuckled nervously a bit. "Okay. It was a mistake for me to be the one to come here. Guess I should've guessed it to be like this from the name 'Crystal Flight'. Can I turn back?"

A giant screen came down and screamed no right into Ember's face, making her fall straight for the water. The timer beeped and Ember groaned in annoyance, knowing she would be here for a while now. "You're seriously failing me? Your stupid Tv's the one that made me fall to begin with." The screen came down and said good point just before it lifted Ember up with it's hands and carried her back up to the surface. "Hey, don't get any ideas there bucko."

* * *

Spyro was flaming the wizards in Alpine Ridge as he laughed at how easy the scenario was, finding it to be an every day chore for him. "Cmon guys. At least add a little more backbone into the mix." Spyro walked over to the next platform and saw a door that led straight to Blowhard's lair, shrugging and walking through it as he suddenly teleported to the lair of Blowhard. He then looked at the screen to assure them everything was okay as he gave them a smile. "Don't worry about the lack of game content dudes. That's what Reignited was for."

Just then, a giant pillar fell from the sky as Spyro started walking and it landed right on him, only for him to have just barely went through the hole. The pillar landed with the back being pointed at a rock and Spyro punching the front, sending it right into a shield that broke upon contact, revealing Blowhard, who got ready to take Spyro down. "Well that was fast. I expected you to be here at least three levels later. They must've been REALLY excited to have you fight me."

"Yeah, could be the case. Then again when you've got (Points to the pin in his forehead) some purple pin thing in your forehead that'll kill you soon, (Puts his claw down) you may wanna take the easy way out." Blow hard took a lightning and wind spell and combined the two of them, sending them right towards Spyro, who dodged them and let them explode as they touched a rock. Spyro was amazed when he saw this and laughed as he commented on it. "Nice one! Hey. (Looks at Blowhard with a grin) Do you do parties?"

Blowhard prepared himself to face Spyro and launched multiple wind strikes at him, having Spyro dodge them and frontflip over the last one. He landed a solid tail smack on Blowhard and made him land right on the floor, only for him to launch a magic beam at Spyro. Spyro dodged it in the nick of time and dove down, flaming Blowhard and setting his coat on fire. Spyro laughed as Blowhard floated around screaming and then Blowhard put his coat out, glaring at Spyro as he spawned a wind orb and expanded it to triple the size.

Blowhard blasted an energy beam at Spyro, making him dodge it right before he teleported in front of him and trapped him inside of a windy vortex. "Tell me this much young dragon. If I were to attend the party you possibly just mentioned, what would I have to do?"

Spyro thought for a moment and got an idea, blowing fire on the tornado and making it into a blazing wind. Blowhard was shocked by this as Spyro rose up and made his own intentionally over the top statement. "Little do you know that there IS no party. Aside from this one, which you have been a brilliant source of entertainment for, I see no excuse to escape to go and get drunk." Blowhard became confused with Spyro rising up to the top of the tornado. "The only party I see here is the one where you're amazingly torched."

Blowhard backed up a bit with Spyro launching the fire tornado at him with a single claw. "Begone!" Blowhard got sucked up by the tornado and Spyro gave him a smirk as he burned up, hearing Blowhard scream in pain and get sent into the air. Spyro clapped his claws together as he descended and looked over at the platforms, which stopped moving. "That was totally worth taking the shortcut." Spyro walked off to inform the others, hoping they were all okay. "Let's hope the others aren't in as much action as I was just now. Ember would be scorched by now."

* * *

Spyro and the others were regrouping back at the hotel room as they prepared for their trip to Beast Makers. Ember was particularly bummed out since her time in Magic Crafters fell short, and Spyro saw this as he got an idea. "I think I can set something up for a goodbye show. Maybe we can stay another day to see it."

Ember was excited when she heard this and looked at Spyro with a smile. "You really mean that? But what about your pin?"

"Hey, I've still got a few more days on this bad boy. One night shouldn't do too much damage." Spyro pointed out, and Ember squeed and hugged Spyro, making him unable to breathe again. "Ember. Can't breathe again."

Spyro suddenly released a three second rotten egg fart, releasing a yellow cloud and sighing of relief as Ember was disgusted by it (pffffft). "Ew. (Smiles) But thanks Spyro. You really do know how to make a girl happy." Spyro shrugged and smiled back, making Ember blush a bit upon it.

* * *

Spyro was flying up to the castle of Magic Crafters as he flew down and saw Zantor on the balcony. He seemed sad about Cosmos's death and Spyro flew down to him to see if he was doing okay. "You doing okay Zantor?" Zantor looked over at Spyro and was surprised to see him back so fast. "Yeah, Blowhard wasn't all that challenging to beat. The hard in his name is NOT fitting."

Zantor laughed a bit at Spyro's joke and lightened up a bit, explaining why he was so down. "I'm just thinking about Cosmos. As you must know by now, we were quite close. Even if we didn't have any scenes of interaction, I still loved him like a brother. (Sighs) He deserved a better fate."

Spyro thought for a moment and found a way to make this for both Cosmos and Ember. "Why not make a firework show for him?" Zantor took a liking to Spyro's idea as the young purple dragon continued filling him with ideas. "Isn't there a place in the Magic Crafters world that has fireworks in it? Maybe you could use those if the dragons that live there let you."

"That's brilliant!" Zantor exclaimed, and then he saw a flaw in Spyro's plan. "Of course, we'll have to free them first."

"I'm on it!" Spyro assured Zantor as he flew off, making Zantor see that Spyro had quite a bit to him in terms of both power, and personality. He knew Spyro would somehow be able to break Sawyer's curse.

To be continued.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits with Spyro's adventures being shown.


	7. Ember's Surprise

Spyro: The Hero of Dragons

Gnasty Gnorc arc Episode seven: Ember's Surprise

* * *

Rock music played and a male voice was heard singing the main theme of the story, Spyro, with Spyro and his friends shown one by one with each guitar string, and the guitar played harder with Spyro facing off against the dark figure. "_Spyro! He's a kid and he wants to have fun,_ (Flame is shown scorching an egg thief and laughing at it as it runs off screaming)_ and when you need an awesome hero, he gets the job done._ (Sparx is shown going lightning fast and making an enemy dizzy)_ Spyro! With power from his head to his tail,_ (Ember is shown trying to face a silhouetted enemy despite being scared)_ he'll be there and evil won't_ prevail."

A dark purple dragon was shown taking down a bunch of elite gnorcs in a desert with Spyro and the others noticing her skill as the song continued. "_When evil's breaking pace, he gets right in it's face, Spyro._ (Spyro is shown dodging Gnasty Gnorc's staff blasts in his dungeon)_ When trouble comes for shock,_ (Spyro flies up at Gnasty)_ it's time; let's rock, _(Spyro punches Gnasty and makes the screen change to him and his friends standing with each other as Spyro: The Hero of Dragons is shown with Spyro standing confidentelly in front of it, Sparx laying right on top of him, Flame on the O at the end of Spyro, Ember standing next to Spyro with a smile, and the dark purple dragon flying in next to the word 'Hero' and ready for battle) _Spyro!_"

* * *

Ember was lying in her bed as she started wondering how she was ever going to start being able to fly. She looked back on the first day she met Spyro and laughed a bit at the memory, catching Cynder's attention and having her walk over to her. Ember noticed Cynder's presence and sat up as she explained why she was laughing. "Oh, I'm just looking back on the day me and Spyro met. (Takes out her bag) I think I have a picture of it." Ember looked through her bag for a bit and she found the picture after about ten seconds. "Yep. Here it is."

Ember handed Cynder a picture of her and Spyro doing peace signs in a selfie, looking younger and having Spyro shown to be covered in dirt. Cynder smiled as she looked at the photo, liking the friendship Spyro and Ember clearly had for one another. "If I had to take a guess, I'd say you two were...five years younger when this happened. Spyro five, and you four." Ember nodded her head yes with Cynder giggling at Spyro being covered in dirt. "Why's Spyro all dirty? Not that I'm surprised."

"Oh, he was practicing his own flying skills at the time and was doing some insane stunt. He fell right into my backyard." Ember laughed a little harder than before as she looked back on that day, remembering Spyro crash landing into her backyard from failing the stunt. "Good thing I waited until he crashed to head outside. If I didn't, I probably would've had a broken neck or something. And that would've been ugly."

"No doubt about that." Cynder handed Ember the photo back and Ember put it back into her bag as Cynder asked another question. "So you've been close to him right from the start. I'm guessing he got his hands on the phone you were using, since you have two peace signs in it."

"You bet." Ember put her bag next to her bed and thought about what convinient timing it was for her to meet Spyro. "We couldn't have met at a better time either. After my parents divorced three years later and my dad moved to the Beast Makers world, I found it hard to adapt to the huge change in my life. Spyro was there for me every step of the way and even gave me advice on how to cope with it. Some of it worked, and the rest, didn't." Ember giggled a bit and thought about Spyro fondly. "But that's Spyro for ya. Never the easiest to predict."

Cynder thought for a moment and caught onto something thaat could be affecting Ember's flying ability. "Ya know, I read a book on flying once, and one page said that one who's dealing with something deep in their life can be a cause at their lack of skill. Have you ever considered that your parents divorcing is what's tainting your flight ability?" Ember flinched at the thought of that and thought for a moment, finding it to possibly fit with her dilemma.

* * *

Spyro was walking around one of the points in the Magic Crafters world, having a good time exploring the place. He got a good view from a cliff and took a picture of it to show it to Ember later on. "Might as well add a slideshow to the fireworks to give Ember a decent sight to see. Even if she's not here for it." Spyro saw a dragon statue and ran up to it, poking it and backing up as he waited for the dragon to come out, and he even got a hope for what it could be. "Ooh, I hope it's a fire magician. We need someone to light the fireworks."

A yellow dragon wearing with a wand wore a purple belt with two scrolls, a purple scarf, a purple hat, blue and green feathered wings, and a beak mouth. Once he saw that he was free, he looked over at Spyro and welcomed him to the land. "Welcome to Wizard Peaks my young friend! I am Jarvis, and I humbly thank you for freeing me. This land needs my protection from the gnorcs, while all the others are being taken care of. You wouldn't mind lending a claw, would you?"

Spyro pointed behind himself with his thumb and showed all of the gnorcs he took care of, surprising Jarvis, and revealing it to be about five dozen. "Gnasty should really put more effort into his minions little game. Oh, and you mind helping me with something after we save all the dragons? I wanna do something nice for a friend of mine, and I think she's really like to see a firework show. Does that wand to any fire tricks? I'd light them myself, but I heard they explode if you're near them, and I don't wanna risk anything."

"Then you're a smart kid for sure..." Jarvis tried to think of what Spyro's name might be as the young purple dragon happily introduced himself.

"Spyro."

"Spyro, thank you."

* * *

Ember was talking to Ember about what her dad was like, still being quite fond of him despite him moving out a long time ago. "It just happened so suddenly. They came into my room, sat me down, and my mom told me she and dad decided they needed to get a divorce. I didn't even know what it meant then, so I asked about it, and when they explained it to me, I was heartbroken." Cynder put a palm on Ember's, knowing this must've been hard on her. "I like that they were straight to the point with me, but any seven year old would find that hard to take."

"I feel ya." Cynder replied, knowing this would be hard for any child to take. "Still, it's a lot better than one of your parents dying on the spot. At least with the divorce you'll be fortunate enough to still have them in your life, if you plan it right. With death, they're completely removed from it, never to be seen again."

Ember grabbed her arm and clenched it, feeling immensely hurt from what happened as she expressed the sorrow she got from it as she spoke a little faster. "I never saw dad again after that. He made a great life in Beast Makers, and I'm proud of him for that, but he never calls or anything. (Looks at Cynder) I would've called him but I didn't wanna seem desperate, or make mom think I was picking favorites. I feel like I'd just speed up the inevitable and make them both hate me. It's like I'm in an endless vortex flying in a hurricane of parent hating sh-"

Cynder slapped Ember's to make her stop, but it wasn't as hard as it was the first time with Ember rubbing her cheek as Cynder hugged her. "Your parents will never hate you Ember. Even when they say they do, they don't know they don't mean it." Cynder rubbed Ember's head with a smile and gave her the words she needed to hear. "Life isn't perfect. Some people can take things the wrong way. But calling your dad won't end your relationship with your mom." Ember nodded and smiled as she took out her phone to call her father.

* * *

Spyro flew out of the Wizard Peaks portal and arrived back in the homeworld of Magic Crafters, feeling satisfied with how things were going. "That's one world down, and at least sixty gnorcs defeated in this world. Along with the ones I beat up back in that wizard's world. Whatever his name is." Spyro walked off and looked into the window of the room he and his friends got, noticing Ember and Cynder sitting together with Ember talking to someone on the phone. "Wonder who Ember's talking to. Maybe her guardian angel or something."

Spyro flew to the ground and walked into the hotel, heading up to the hotel room to see what was up. When he walked up to the door, he overheard Ember talking to someone that surprised him. "Really? Thanks daddy! I'll be there as soon as I can!" Spyro smiled, glad that Ember finally got the courage to call her father, and then heard Ember give off some words of proudness and hope. "He said yes Cynder! I'm gonna have my dad back in my life!"

Spyro opened the door to find Ember and Cynder hugging as he then decided to crack a little joke about the situation. "Daddy? Never thought of myself as a pimp." Spyro laughed a bit and hopped up to Ember's bed with Ember and Cynder rolling their eyes while smiling. "Just kidding. I overheard part of your talk to your dad and thought I'd add a little humor into the moment."

"It certainly sufficed at being called a joke." Ember replied as she put her phone away, glad that the call went down the way it did. "Dad said he and I could hang out for the entire first day we were in Beast Makers. Let's get there as fast as possible, both for that event, and to cure that spike thing."

Spyro poked the spike in his forehead again, still unsure of what it would do if time ran out, feeling it'd do more than just kill him. "Yeah, we should get moving for that. But we still have some dragons here to save. Plus something huge is gonna go down later tonight, so I wanna make sure we see that." Ember nodded, not wanting to dissapoint Spyro by any means. "Where's Flame?"

"Oh, he's at the restaurant." Cynder answered. "He got super hungry so I gave him some cash before he could throw a hissy fit."

"Smart move." Spyro responded with a laugh, and then he headed off to find him. "I'm gonna go find him right now. I need his help with something" Spyro ran off with Ember and Cynder giving each other competitive smiles.

* * *

Spyro arrived at the restaurant to find Flame eating a roast beef sandwhich, spilling mayo as he bit into it. He ignored the stain on his chest as Spyro hopped up to the seat next to him and decided to start the conversation. "Alright Flame. I'm sure we both know I want Ember's time here to be the best it can be. She expected huge sights to see, and since we barely went anywhere, I think it's only fair I give her a sight in my own little way. (Puts palms up in reassurance) And I don't mean my butt either. Anyone can see that."

Flame nodded in understanding and set his sandwhich down, wanting to hear what Spyro had in mind. "So what do you have in mind?" Spyro leaned over to Flame and whispered something into his ear, intriguing him as he listened further and got more context on Spyro's plans. He was all on board with this plan and gave Spyro a thumbs up as he continued eating. "Yeah, Ember's totally the type to like something like that. Just make sure there isn't anything insulting her."

"Don't worry, I'm gonna have everything go accordingly once I save the rest of the dragons here." Spyro assured Flame, confident that this plan would go right. "And besides, even if it backfires, Ember's one of the most, if not the most, understanding chick I've ever met. (A waitress comes along and Spyro makes his order) Get me a triple bacon cheeseburger with mushrooms, would ya please? (The waitress nods and walks off as Spyro continues talking about Ember) She's bound to understand if the whole thing goes haywire."

"Yeah, like the time you screwed up on her sixth birthday." Spyro and Flame flashbacked to that day with Ember waking up to find a giant pancake monster smashing Spyro into her room, leading to Spyro burning it alive and punching it when it puts it's head up. Spyro chuckled nervously to Ember as Flame entered the room, leading to Ember smiling and giggling as the flashback ended, leaving Flame to question how that went to question how that worked. "How did the pancake expand that big in size, let alone come to life?"

Spyro shrugged just as his order came along with a cherry soda also being set down. "Ooh, my favorite soda flavor to boot. (Takes out a dollar bill) Thank you my dear, you have more than proven your worth, (Hands the waitress the dollar bill) as well as your upmost kindness." The waitress giggled a bit and walked off as Spyro thought about Ember's sixth birthday, finding the situation quite bizzare. "I think we used some kind of magic flour or something when we finished flipping them."

* * *

Cynder was flying over to a ledge in one of the homeworlds of Magic Crafters as she spotted a dragon statue. When she tapped the statue, it broke and awakened a dragon who appeared somewhat big and had a green color to his skin, with a purple belly. He also wore a big purple hat and small wizard outfit. He held a tall staff and a candle holder, and he had candles on his horns and hat, all with blue flames. "Thanks for the save there kid. I'm Cyrus, guardian of the High Caves world. And speaking of that responsibility."

Cyrus blasted a gnorc that was behind Cynder, showing that his staff wasn't just for show. "This place is running with gnorcs nowadays. It's brave of you to have come up here knowing they were on the runs all over the Dragon Realms."

"A couple gnorcs don't scare me. I've faced hordes of those ogre rip offs before." Cynder replied, and then she looked over and saw the being perfectly still, making her satisfied with how the land was. "Looks like Spyro meant it when he said he took care of that Blowhard guy. (Looks at Cyrus) He knows how to get a job done when he puts his mind to it."

"Ah, Spyro. I heard that name before. Something about a destiny or something." Cyrus responded, and then he remembered he had to go do something and started to worry about being too late for it. "Oh no, I gotta go kid! Important business at the tip of the High Caves!" Cyrus ran off with Cynder nodding and looking over at the platforms, glad Spyro was able to bring the Magic Crafters world back to normal. "Even when it looks like he's gonna put himself through a deadly trial, Spyro knows how to come out of it."

* * *

Spyro was talking to Jarvis at the highest platform of the Magic Crafters world as he explained what he wanted him to do. "Okay. So you know how these things go off as soon as you breathe fire onto them, and the takeoff blows up right in your face?"

"Yes, I remember." Jarvis answered, and then he chuckled at a memory from his past. "I remember my father always did those for me when I was a kid. He was a brave dragon without a doubt."

"I bet he was." Spyro then got to the explination part so Jarvis could stay caught up. "Anyway, what I want you to do is to use your magic when everyone else has arrived and gotten into their seats, and making sure you're far enough away so you don't get blasted, and then set the fireworks off so they make the best firework show for my friend Ember. You think you can do that?"

Jarvis looked at the fireworks and felt the task wouldn't be too hard to pull off, having quite a bit of experience with magic at the moment. "It should be an easy enough task to pull off. My mother trained me exceptionally well with this wand, and now I can get it to perform a meteor shower if I like."

Spyro found that information to be awesome and couldn't wait to see it in action, but he knew he would have to wait. "Maybe you can show me after the show. It'd be awesome to see someone actually perform a meteor shower. (Gets an idea) Or better yet, just use that when the fireworks go off. That way it can be like a sight no one's ever seen before."

Jarvis took a liking to this idea and kneeled down, rubbing Spyro's head with approval. "Spyro, you're a pure genius in the making. (Stops rubbing Spyro's head) And I just might have enough magic power to pull it off. Assuming you don't want the biggest meteor shower ever."

"Just a casual one is fine as long as it can be added into Ember's show." Spyro assured Jarvis, and then he suddenly cracked a three second mushroom fart, hitting one of the firework ropes with flame gas and hurting his butt a bit (brrrrraaaaat). "Ah geez, my butt feels like it just caught on fire." Jarvis pulled Spyro away just before the firework went off with it then going off in the air and showing it to be a firework that made a pink 'anything'. "I'll try not to fart any more of those." Jarvis nodded and went off with Spyro to get a replacement firework.

* * *

Ember was thinking of all the stuff she and her father could do together once she arrived in the Beast Makers world with the others. She hadn't seen her father in a year and a half, so she had to learn about him and know what he liked, as well as let him know what she liked without coming off as a selfish brat or a needy girl stereotype. She wanted this to go as well as it could and she didn't know what to think, but she also knew she could plan ahead. So she took out her phone and started making a text to send to her father to see what he thought.

Ember finished typing up the text after about thirty seconds, and in between that time, she was sweating a bit and wiped her forehead. Then she felt a nervous feeling in her gut, but she knew it wasn't gas or anything, since she hadn't eaten yet, and she didn't feel like she had to burp or fart. She figured it must be because she was hungry, and she decided to send the text first. After she sent the text, she put her phone away and headed out to get some food in hopes her father would reply.

Ember headed down the stairs and out of the hotel, heading for the restaurant Flame went to earlier. She hoped to get a decent meal there, since she'd been there the other day, and they made great food that day. To her surprise, while she was walking over to the restaurant, her dad sent her a text that she was satisfied with when she checked her phone. She smiled and ran off to the restaurant, glad to now know she would be safe when talking with her father, as well as bonding with her after at least eighteen months of being apart.

Ember started to think about all the different things she and her father could do. Lots of ideas went through her mind as she looked up to the sky, having her hopes lifted higher on hand giving her positive thoughts on how the situation would go down. She also knew Spyro would love seeing her dad again, having great memories of how well the two of them got along. She couldn't wait to have the two of them meet up after this time, even though she wanted to meet up with him again the most.

* * *

Spyro was playing a video game on some kind of portable console as Cynder saw him lying down near a cliff. She smiled and walked up to him, lying down beside him, which he didn't mind as she then asked him what he was planning. "What's the surprise for Ember gonna be?"

Spyro laughed a bit, surprised by Cynder's sudden question, and he then made his reply as he paused his game. "If I told you then it wouldn't be much of a surprise now, would it." Cynder shrugged, unable to beat that as Spyro got back to his game. "How did you know what I was planning anyway?"

"I saw you talking with some dragon you refered to as Jarvis earlier and you said something about Ember being amazed by it." Cynder answered, and then she got an idea of what Spyro was planning, but decided to keep her response hidden for now as to not spoil anything. "The conversation was actually a lot more interesting than I would've thought without wanting to listen further. (Snickers) I still can't believe you farted right on one of the firework ropes."

Cynder laughed a little more with Spyro smiling proudly upon his recent flatulence as he then defended it. "Please, it's not like I knew my butt was pointed to one of them." Spyro saved his game and put it away, glad he was able to get as far in it as he did. "God I love Mysticmon. (Looks at Cynder) But yeah, that mushroom bacon cheeseburger did do a number on my stomach. It was so amazing."

"I bet it was." Cynder scooted a little closer to Spyro, who wrapped his arm around her, and blushed a bit when she looked at him. Cynder smiled and made Spyro smile back as the two of them enjoyed the moment while it was going to last. The two of them looked forward to the future as Cynder made a comment on the scenario. "I'm glad I decided to come with you guys." Sparx came out and winked to Spyro, making him blush and smile weakly as he saw, knowing why he was doing so.

* * *

Nighttime rolled around and Spyro had Ember blindfolded as he led her through the mountains to take her to the top. Ember was anticipating whatever Spyro had in store for her, unable to contain her excitement as she took a guess. "Alright Spyro, I'm just gonna guess. You're taking me to the best sight in all of the Magic Crafters homeworld."

"Oh, you could say that. I think you'll be beyond impressed with my decision." Spyro assured Ember, taking her up to the edge of the cliff and speaking with a smile on his face. "Alright Ember. Take your blindfold off." Ember took her blindfold off and was amazed at what she was seeing, finding the view to be gorgeous with all the other dragons there as well. "It took a while, but I finally rescued all the dragons here. Some on screen, some off screen."

"It's beautiful Spyro." Spyro patted Ember's back as the purple dragon winked over to Jarvis, who used his fire magic to set off all of the fireworks. Together they spelt out this. 'Ember. Believe. In. Yourself. And. You. Can. Do. Anything.' These words hit Ember hard in the gut and she smiled while crying tears of joy with a meteor shower happening right after. The sight was incredible to Ember, and she couldn't help but be as grateful as can be for Spyro's surprise to her. "Thank you so much Spyro. It's wonderful."

Spyro looked at the meteor showed and made his reply before the screen changed. "I knew you'd like it." The meteor shower went off with Spyro and Ember looking at it as soft music played, showing the two of them having a bonding moment together. As it passed on, Ember wrapped her arm Spyro and eventually hugged her with the shower still being shown. Spyro didn't midn this and wrapped his arm around Ember, who was more than proud of what Spyro had done for her, wanting to cherrish it for all eternity.

The screen went back to Spyro and Ember as Ember took her phone out, sitting down with Spyro looking in the direction she was, which was away from the meteor shower. Ember gave a big smile and put a peace sign over Spyro's head, making it look like he had demon horns...in the middle of his horns. Spyro also closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the screen when the picture was taken, so when Ember took it, it was a memory more than worth remembering.

* * *

Ember was sleeping in her bed, seeming to be having a good sleep as Spyro woke up and looked over at her. He was glad to have satisfied her last night, knowing she got what she wanted and that she was more than earning of it. Even though she stole Cynder's book in chapter four, but hey; she had good intentions, and that counts in Spyro's journal. When he walked up to her, he jumped onto her bed and blew some air into her ear, knowing how to suppress his fire, and tickling Ember without laying a drop of fire on her.

Ember giggled from having Spyro's breath in her ear and woke up, whining playfully as she looked up at Spyro. "Quit it Spyro. I don't need your morning breath in my head." Spyro shrugged and got off of Ember's bed, leaving her to yawn and stretch her arms as she spoke in a kind voice to him while rubbing one of her eyes. "I can't tell you how much I appriciate what you did for me last night. I know it was just a simple meteor shower and firework show, but it...spoke to me."

"I just wanted to see you happy." Spyro admitted, and then he looked over at Flame and Cynder, knowing the two of them would have to wake up soon. But he decided to leave them be with Ember walking over to Cynder and zapping her tail with a lightning ball, making her wake up as Spyro laughed upon it. "Oh, so YOU'RE the rebellious one now."

"Maybe so." Spyro shrugged upon Ember's words as Spyro went over to Flame, biting his tail and making him wake up with a scream. Ember giggled upon seeing this with Cynder smiling as she saw the two bonding. She normally didn't approve of waking up like this, but when it came to friendly bonding, she could stand it.

* * *

Spyro and the others were getting ready to take off with Zantor bidding the four dragons and dragonfly farewell. "Farewell my young dragon friends. Make us proud by stopping Gnasty Gnorc, and Spyro, I do hope you manage to find your father. He was a brave dragon."

Spyro was surprised that Zantor knew about his motivations to find Gnasty Gnorc, but nodded with a smile, knowing he had a mission to do, and that Zantor was a good dragon. "Thanks Zantor. But who'll rule this place now that Cosmos is dead? Someone's gotta take over."

"I'll rule over this place on my brother's behalf." Zantor answered, knowing the Magic Crafters world would be a great one to live onward in. "As his younger brother, I'm the most fit to rule, since I've studied everything it takes. When you return, you'll see a new Zantor. King of the Magic Crafters dragons, while still having his (Takes out an ace of hearts) tricks."

Zantor gave Spyro the ace of hearts and Spyro smiled as he and the others waved goodbye to the dragons as the balloon took off. "Goodbye! We'll see you again someday!" Spyro and the others looked at each other with smiles, preparing for what was going to come next.

* * *

Sawyer was watching Spyro and the others in some kind of crystal ball as Gnasty came into his room. Sawyer showed no emotions as he responded to Gnasty kicking his door down. "Knock please." Gnasty sighed and knocked on the door three times, pleasing Sawyer. "Thank you."

Gnasty walked up to Sawyer and got serious with him, knowing Spyro and the others were coming. "I'm sure you're well aware of the fact that Blowhard was beaten by that purple brat. You'd better not let him get by Beast Makers."

"They won't last long if they don't play it carefully there Gnasty." Sawyer promised Gnasty with a devlish grin on his face, turning to Gnasty as he explained what would happen. "Metalhead isn't like any other enemy they've faced yet. They'll have to use actual thinking to defeat him rather than flame breath or farts, or using his crutches to their advantage, or whatever lame tactics you have in store. This one will be quite 'hard' to take down without strategy, which they can't comprehend."

Sawyer looked back at his crystal ball with Gnasty giving him an order. "I don't care how you do it, just make sure Spyro and his friends die!"

Sawyer held his claw up and held Gnasty still, making him choke as he then slammed him into the floor and glared at him with a cold look and scowl showing his sadism perfectly well. "I'll take care of Spyro in any way I wish, and without your brash voice to ruin it."

* * *

Spyro and the others were awaiting the arrival in the Beast Makers world with Ember thinking about seeing her father again. Spyro could tell how excited she was and walked up to her to find out what she was thinking of doing with her father. "Still thinking about how you and your father will spend time together, huh? What'd you have in mind?"

"Honestly Spyro, I'm so excited that I could care less about what we do." Ember admitted, not wanting anything to ruin the day when it came and just loving every moment it came closer. "Of course, the one thing I wouldn't want to happen is for one of us to die. That would be torture."

"Agreed." Spyro hopped up onto a ledge of the basket that was holding onto the balloon as he thought about his own father. He'd never met his parents, and he never knew what to expect when he met either of them. He hoped that both of them were still alive, and he didn't want to ruin it when he first met them. "Hey Ember." Ember hopped onto the basket and Spyro helped her balance, seeming a bit conflicted about something. "Do you think, my parents will feel bad about the fact that they have to acknowledge my existance, knowing I wasn't in their lives?"

Ember flinched, not knowing how to answer that question. But after she thought for a moment, she felt there was no reason for Spyro's birth parents to hate him. He was too much fun to be around for that to ever be the case. So she put a palm on his shoulder and spoke what she truly thought. "I think they're gonna love you with all their hearts. Especially after they see who you are now." Spyro smiled and nodded, glad to see Ember was confident in how meeting his parents would go.

* * *

Spyro and the others were arriving in the Beast Makers world as they hopped out of the balloon and looked around. Ember wasn't particularly fond of the way the location looked, finding it to be quite damp and creepy. She could understand why her father moved here of all places in the Dragon Realms, but she didn't need to like it with all of her heart. She guessed she would just have to get used to it. "Not what I was expecting, but I can see why my dad would like it here. He was always into what the swamp had to offer."

"Then I guess he got to live his dream." Flame replied with a chuckle, and then he saw a dragon statue and nodded to the others as they ran over to it. "Maybe we should rescue the dragons here before we do anything insane."

Spyro nodded and touched the dragon statue, revealing a dragon who, although he was covered in moss and was somewhat obese, still looked quite proud with his accessories. He had green wristbands and wore a giant leave on his hat while also scoring a necklace with four single tooths, and he even had a small sack strapped to it. When he adjusted to the light, he saw Ember and instantly recognized her, becoming amazed by what he saw. "Ember?"

Ember looked at her father and cried tears of joy as she ran up to him, hugging him as he wrapped his arms around her. The two of them embraced each other with Spyro, Flame, and Cynder allowing them to have their moment. When Ember looked up at her father, he rubbed her head with a proud smile. "I knew you were coming, but I didn't know you'd grown to be so big." Ember wiped her eyes with Spyro handing her a tissue, which she accepted. "Ah, and here's the young dragon himself. Guess you finally found out the truth, huh?"

"You bet I did." Spyro replied with excitement, and then he looked at Ember, who was so happy to see her dad again. "It's great to see you again Cleetus. (Looks up at Cleetus) Ember's been looking forward to this moment for...a day. That's what I call quick buildup."

Cleetus laughed at Spyro's joke and sighed of relief, smiling as he looked down at his daughter. "It's been a while, hasn't it."

"Yes, it has." Ember admitted, and she spoke with genuine happiness as she looked up at her father again. "And now that I'm here, I just know we're going to have a great time here. Even if we'll have to beat up some baddies at the same time."

To be contiuned.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits with Spyro's adventures being shown.


	8. Ember's Father

Spyro: The Hero of Dragons

Gnasty Gnorc arc Episode eight: Ember's Father

* * *

Rock music played and a male voice was heard singing the main theme of the story, Spyro, with Spyro and his friends shown one by one with each guitar string, and the guitar played harder with Spyro facing off against the dark figure. "_Spyro! He's a kid and he wants to have fun,_ (Flame is shown scorching an egg thief and laughing at it as it runs off screaming)_ and when you need an awesome hero, he gets the job done._ (Sparx is shown going lightning fast and making an enemy dizzy)_ Spyro! With power from his head to his tail,_ (Ember is shown trying to face a silhouetted enemy despite being scared)_ he'll be there and evil won't_ prevail."

A dark purple dragon was shown taking down a bunch of elite gnorcs in a desert with Spyro and the others noticing her skill as the song continued. "_When evil's breaking pace, he gets right in it's face, Spyro._ (Spyro is shown dodging Gnasty Gnorc's staff blasts in his dungeon)_ When trouble comes for shock,_ (Spyro flies up at Gnasty)_ it's time; let's rock, _(Spyro punches Gnasty and makes the screen change to him and his friends standing with each other as Spyro: The Hero of Dragons is shown with Spyro standing confidentelly in front of it, Sparx laying right on top of him, Flame on the O at the end of Spyro, Ember standing next to Spyro with a smile, and the dark purple dragon flying in next to the word 'Hero' and ready for battle) _Spyro!_"

* * *

Spyro and the others were walking over to Cleetus's house as the kind dragon opened the door for the group. As they entered the house, they saw that it was quite the cozy looking place, much to Spyro's delight. "Looks like a place I'd take a vacay on."

"And it's perfectly suitable for just that." Cleetus assured Spyro, and then he looked over at Cynder, having never met her before. "I know you and Flame are friends of Ember's, but what about that one?"

"Oh, that's Cynder. She just joined out group a couple days ago." Spyro explained, finding Cynder to be quite the cool girl to be around. "I'm thinking of giving her a grand tour around the Artisans homeworld by yours truly once we get back."

"Sounds like a plan." Cleetus replied with a nod, and then he walked over to Ember to see what she wanted to do first. "So Ember. What do you wanna do first?"

Ember was beyond excited to start spending the day with her father, wondering what they should do first herself. "That's just what I was thinking about. I still can't decide, there's just so much stuff we could do. You have any ideas?"

Cleetus thought for a moment and figured he could let Ember try out something he gave a shot himself when he first came here. "Say. You like fish, right?"

"I love fish!" Ember exclaimed as she beamed with excitement. "Especially trout. I don't know why but the taste just, clicks with me."

Spyro gagged as he pointed into his mouth, making Ember roll her eyes while smiling. "I've always been more of a salmon guy myself. First time I tried Trout I almost puked."

"Well I'm glad you didn't." Cleetus picked Ember up and put her on his back as he explained where they were going. "I caught a fondness for the fishing hobby sometime after I moved here and I thought you might like it too. If you're up for it."

Ember hugged her father's neck with Spyro stating what he would do as he headed out of the house. "I'll find the other dragons in the Beast Makers world and do what I can to free them. But I'll be back for lunch."

"Sounds like a plan Spyro." Cleetus replied with a laugh, and then he walked off with Ember as Spyro headed off to free the other dragons.

Flame and Cynder were left by themselves as Flame looked at Cynder to see if she wanted to do anything. "Wanna try to find his diary?"

"Sure." Cynder replied, feeling quite mischevous at the moment, and the two ran upstairs to see if they could find where Cleetus's room was.

* * *

Spyro was walking around some kind of tree as he found a dragon ran up to him, hoping to free him from his crystal tomb. When he touched the statue, he freed a dragon with light green skin, that was wearing a necklace with tusks, and his wings were segmented with him also shown to be carrying what seems to be a Dragon Fruit. When he saw Spyro, he looked down at him with a smile and some advice. "Hey there Spyro. Lyle's the name. Quick tip. For an amazing tour of the Tree Tops, don't just stop at one supercharge. You'll love what happens if you keep going."

"Oh, you bet I won't stop. I'm ready for all the adrenaline I can get!" Spyro declared, and Lyle walked off as he headed over to a supercharge ramp, ready for whatever it had in store for him. "Here goes nothing Spyro." Spyro ran over the supercharge ramp and went at an insane speed. "Whoa, no way!" Spyro jumped off of the ramp at the very end of it and ran even faster, indicating that he was able to increase his speed. "Keep it up baby! I want the full speed package! Let's rock!"

Spyro went even faster as he jumped onto another ramp, going so fast that he almost burned some of the trees around him. He then jumped off of another ramp and saw a glimpse of another statue, only to fall to the ground and grab onto the platform he was closest to. Spyro saw that he was about to fall and started climbing back up to the platform, looking over at the platform he saw the other dragon on. "If I'm gonna get over there then I wanna do it right. At least before I fly. Back to that awesome ramp!" Spyro went back to the ramp to have a fair challenge at getting to the next dragon.

* * *

Ember was holding on tightly to the fishing rod Cleetus gave her so she could fish in the pond the two of them were sitting in front of. She didn't seem to find it easy to do, and Cleetus took notice of this, but he also noticed Ember hold on tight when she caught a fish. She tried to reel it in, but the fish was too strong and it got away, making her fall flat on her back. Cleetus got an idea and handed her some kind of larve, making her a bit grossed out. "Don't worry. The fish here love this stuff. (Ember takes the larve) It almost won't wanna get off."

Ember shrugged and put the larve on the fish, casting it into the water to see if it would work better than the last one. "I'm not the fishing expert, so I'll take your word on this one. If you say it'll work then I believe you."

"Oh, I know it'll work. I've done it before." Cleetus assured Ember, just as the young pink dragon caught another fish, catching Cleetus's attention and making him excited to see Ember catch her first fish.. "Oh, you got one!"

"I'm aware of that." Ember started to reel in the fish and found it to be much easier than it was the previous time. That said, the fish almost got away, and she only got it out because she pulled the rod back a bit. The fish came up and Ember caught it, having it look into her eyes. The fish looked a little creepy and came to the conclusion that she prefered fish when she was eating it. "I don't think fishing's my thing. (Hands the fish to Cleetus) I'll stick to eating them, thanks."

"Nothing's for everyone." Cleetus put the fish into a bucket, which had a bunch of fish that he'd already caught, deciding to let Ember decide something that they'd do now. "So what's something you got in your hobby list after I left?"

Ember thought for a moment and decided she could show her father some of the lightning tricks Cynder taught her about, feeling he'd enjoy seeing them. "Any chance you were ever a fan of lighting magic?"

* * *

Spyro was running along the supercharge ramps again and was at top speed as he jumped off the final ramp. He tried to fly over there, but he lost his balance and ended up having to grab onto the platform again. He was able to pull himself up, and then he saw Lyle there waiting for him. This confused him a bit, especially since he saw Lyle leave the area, making him wonder what was up. "Didn't you leave just a minute ago? I mean, I don't mind you existing, but I think I saw you leave."

"Oh, I did." A flashback was shown with Lyle hiding behind the wall as he saw Spyro come back up from his first failed attempt. "I've been watching your failed attempts ever since the first, and I admired your honor in refusing to cheat."

The flashback ended with Spyro wondering how he was going to get to the other ledge. "So what should I do about it? I'll never be able to glide after that epic fail."

"You just need to ease your mood young one." Lyle explained as he kneeled down to Spyro with a smile on his face. "What I mean is, you must calm yourself when you go from running to gliding. That would help immensely." Spyro took a liking to this advice, getting the idea that it'd help him quite a bit.

* * *

Ember was showing some of her lightning skills to her father, who was quite impressed with what he was seeing with how well she pulled them off. She was making all kinds of orbs and plenty of lines to connect them with, and she even managed to do a smaller version of that lightning claw thing Cynder did when she first met her and the others. Cleetus was proud of her daughter for having such skill in this and couldn't help gushing over it. "Oh, my little girl's getting even better at life every day. (Puts on a blank look) I hope that sounds right."

Ember giggled a bit, liking that soft and gushy side to her father. It gave her a sense of kind nature that she got from her friends. "No, it's fine. I've always liked that about you." Cleetus smiled as Ember brought the orbs closer to him, making him a bit impressed with how well she controlled them. "I've had quite a bit of practice with this stuff thanks to Cynder. She's helped me a lot after I (Flinches)... stole her book to learn them myself. Thank God she didn't hate me for it."

Cleetus found that fact interesting, crossing his arms with a smile as he looked at her daughter. "I don't remember stealing being in your teachings." Ember chuckled nervously as she scratched the back of her head, having learned her lesson about the whole scenario. "But it seemed to pay off for the better."

"It sure did. Especially since Cynder still considers me a friend." Ember replied, making Cleetus happy that Cynder didn't hold resentment towards Ember. "She did slap me though." Cleetus flinched upon that, not knowing how to take it.

* * *

Spyro was preparing himself for another run on the supercharge ramp as he looked over at Lyle, who nodded to him with confidence. As he began running, he started to gain speed again and jumped over to the next platform, jumping off at just the right moment. He continued to run at high speeds and jumped off of the next ramp, allowing him to land on the spot that was right beside the tree. He ran across that, and continued to run as he gained even more speed than he had before, running as fast as he could all the way to the tip.

Spyro jumped over to the last ramp at just the right moment and jumped off just as he reached the peak. As he did that, he started gliding, calming himself as he did so and successfully gliding over to the other platform. He sighed of relief and wiped his forehead, glad to have had a successful run. He then walked over to the dragon statue and touched it to free the dragon, hoping it would give him something useful, if not the platform itself. "You better be worth it."

Spyro freed a dragon with large feathery wings, which was an interesting contrast to most dragons, which had leathery ones. He also wore shaman-like attire, with eye-shaped decorations and a staff with a beak on top. He looked down at Spyro and smiled as he thanked him for the rescue. "Thanks for the save Spyro. Name's Jed." Spyro gave a peace sign to Jed, who then looked over at the supercharge ramps. "You must've had quite the ride here. (Chuckles) You've obviously been training really hard in your gliding skills.

"Yeah, well I think you could've picked an easier place to get stuck." Spyro snarked with a blunt expression, and Jed shrugged as he flew off, leaving Spyro to lie down and relax for a bit. Just as he did so however, he saw some kind of pendant and ran up to it, revealing Ignitus and Lyna inside of it. Spyro felt this was connected to him somehow and found Ignitus to look quite familiar. Both of them actually. "These dragons look surprisingly familiar. But why?"

* * *

Ember was relaxing in a chair on some kind of balcony as Cleetus was inside watching her from his room with a smile. Ember saw him inside and felt kinda bad she was the only one outside, wondering if he wanted to join her. "You sure you don't wanna come out here? I think we can both fit."

"Nah, I can barely stay out there and not break the whole thing. Don't wanna risk injuring my daughter." Cleetus replied with a carefree tone in his voice, and Ember saw his point and continued relaxing, but then she heard Cleetus's gut growl violently. "Besides. You won't have to smell this." Ember closed the door to the balcony with Cleetus cutting a loud and bassy salmon fart, releasing a green cloud that surrounded his room (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). Cleetus sighed with proudness as he then sat up and looked at Ember. "May wanna stay out for a bit."

Ember giggled a bit, finding the similarity her father shared with Spyro. "Please dad, I've smelt Spyro's farts countless times. I can take this." Ember then caught an idea for a conversation topic and snickered at the thought of it. "Speaking of which, I had my first fart recently. Wanna hear about it?"

"Sure. Couldn't hurt." Cleetus got off of his bed and patted his stomach, sitting down in his chair. "Fire away."

"Okay. So I was in the Peace Keepers world, and while I was in this world full of ice, I met this dragon who helped me with my lightning ability." Cleetus nodded with Ember continuing the story. "So then we saw this yeti thing, and while I was hiding, it just came out. I felt like my butt was expelling toxic or something. It felt good."

Cleetus laughed a bit at the story, finding any story about gas to be quite the funny one. "You'll get used to the feeling in no time. As you can clearly see, (Points to the gas cloud) I have." Ember giggled a bit more, finding her father's gas habit easy to look past. "Of course, I think it's also one of the reasons me and your mother split up. I bought her plenty of air freshiners."

"I know dad, but you know how mom can be." Ember had to admit, she was much more fond of her father than her mother. "I wish she didn't go out of her way to forbid you from visiting us in the divorce papers. If she wasn't such a clean freak then we could've had so much fun together."

"Yeah, I hear ya." Cleetus turned on a fan so the gas cloud would clear, allowing Ember inside when it was gone. "Wanna help me with lunch?"

Ember entered the house with a smile as she looked at her father. "There's nothing I'd like more." Ember walked with Cleetus and they headed downstairs to make some food.

* * *

Spyro was in some kind of swamp as he looked around and saw some gnorcs nearby and got ready for a showdown. As he walked past them, they glared at him and began to surround him, which he wasn't exactly surprised by, since it'd happened at least a few times by this point. He waited for the gnorcs to make their move, and wehn the first one did, he grabbed his weapon and slammed it straight on it's head. He then backflipped away from another gnorc and landed on another one, smacking him with his tail as he jumped off swiftly.

Spyro then breathed fire on some more gnorcs and burned them to a crisp, landing as he prepared for what else the gnorcs had in store. Three more charged at him and he spun around, smacking them with his tail and then charging at another one. He dodged the machine gun fire swiftly and rammed right into him, wiping him out with no effort. He then looked at the other gnorcs and questioned if they were going to fight him too, putting on a confident grin. "You want some of this?"

The gnorcs ran off and jumped into the toxic water, making Spyro a bit creeped out as he called out to them. "Dudes, you didn't have to commit suicide! I could've killed you myself and it would've been more kid friendly!" Spyro looked over at some kind of building and ran up to it, gliding over to it and jumping up to the top platform. He saw a dragon statue and felt confident that he could save the dragon in there. "They certainly need to work on their trap mechanics." Spyro ran over to the statue with little effort and tapped it off screen.

* * *

Ember was helping her father with lunch as the two were making some kind of fish burgers, which Cleetus liked a lot. Ember was happy to have spent some time with him today, knowing she and her father have been apart for years now. She then overheard some whispering and got suspicious as she handed the cheese to Cleetus. "Hey dad, I'm gonna go check something out, okay? I think I hear someone whispering."

"Alright, knock yourself out." Ember walked off with Cleetus putting the cheese on one of the fish burgers, slamming it shut as he chuckled a bit to himself. "If my daughter wasn't helping me I would cut this."

Ember went over to the basement door and saw Flame and Cynder reading Cleetus's diary with Flame catching Ember's attention. "Hey Ember, there's a lot in here about you. Something about your parents getting divorced and your dad drinking." Ember became curious when she heard this and thought about looking, but decided against it, not wanting to betray her father. Flame noticed her concerned look and walked up to her with a supportive look on his face. "I'm sure he's fine now. We got to the page that said he was trying to quit."

Cleetus was overhearing the conversation and was concerned with Cynder speaking up. "I also saw how impressed he was with your lightning techniques. The fact that I could indirectly help you improve your relationship with him means a lot. I don't want you to throw that away."

"Lucky you then. I was never gonna do that to begin with." Cleetus smiled upon hearing Ember's kind words and Ember then took Cleetus's diary back from her friends. "And I guess we're even about the book thing now, since you stole a book from MY family." Cynder laughed a bit, catching Ember's reference and offering her a fist bump for it, which she happily oblidged to. "Anyway, gotta get back to helping dad with lunch. Feel free to love it." Ember walked back into the kitchen with Flame and Cynder looking at each other with smiles.

* * *

Spyro was running up to Cleetus's house and rushed inside, closing the door being him to find Ember eating on the counter. Spyro hoped he didn't miss lunch yet and saw Cleetus, who tossed him a salmon burger, which he smiled upon and bit into. "You said you liked salmon, right?" Spyro nodded his head yes as he enjoyed the burger to a nearly endless degree, much to Cleetus's delight. "I thought so. You did say you were more of a salmon guy."

Spyro let out a burp after he ate the burger whole, making Cleetus relieved that he made five dozen of them. "You know me so well my friend." Cleetus tossed Spyro a bunch of fish burgers and he started eating all of them, and he even gave one to Sparx as he came out with Sparx adoring the taste. Cleetus took a liking to the sight of Sparx and walked up to him with a kind look on his face. Spyro took notice to this and happily explained who Sparx was. "This is Sparx. I won him back in Artisans as the result of some contest."

"Ah." Cleetus held his finger out and allowed Sparx to land on it, much to Sparx's delight as he relaxed there, liking Cleetus's aura. "He sure is a cute little fella. I just know we're gonna get along." Spyro nodded in agreement, glad Cleetus liked Sparx.

* * *

Spyro was jumping on the top bunk of a bunk bed on Cleetus's roof just late at night as Cleetus brought up some video games for them to play. Spyro and the others took a liking to the location, having never slept in any place like it before. Spyro looked up and saw the roof in some kind of garden like shape, which he knew Ember was fond of and helped her up to the top bunk, since she loved nature a whole lot. "This way you'll be sleeping in heaven's garden."

Ember chuckled a bit as Spyro jumped down to the bottom bunk with Flame and Cynder pairing up on the second bunk bed. Cleetus liked seeing Spyro and Ember togtether, liking how strong their friendship was. "You two sure do have a strong friendship. I can see why Ember chose to go with you."

Spyro smiled and nodded as Cleetus flew up to Ember, kissing her goodnight and walking off before Ember spoke up. "Hey dad?" Cleetus looked over at his daughter, who was smiling greatly as she held back her tears of joy. "I'm glad I got to see you again." Cleetus kept his smile and nodded, walking downstairs as he shed a tear of joy himself, allowing Ember to drift away in her sleep. The others went to bed as well, knowing they had to be prepared to continue the search tomorrow.

* * *

Spyro was still sleeping as midnight struck as Cynder walked over to his bed and poked him, waking him up and making him look at her. Cynder signalled Spyro to come with her, and he got out of bed and went with her to wherever she was leading him to. The two of them flew up to the roof and sat on top with Cynder pointing up to the moon, which showed an amazing sight for both dragons. Cynder was especially fond of it as she brought up what the moon meant to her. "Sometimes, I feel like the moon's trying to talk to me."

Spyro chuckled a bit, finding Cynder's words to be quite weird and dorky. "That's odd. Usually I imagine the moon secretly trying to send me a cheesecake."

Cynder laughed a bit and made her reply, explaining what she meant by what she said. "No, I mean before me and my mom made up, the moon was the one thing I could turn to, since everyone else was asleep, and I could talk to it about anything. Maybe it's even giving me advice on that cure. It's coming by the way; it's in the works." Spyro nodded, having more understanding as Cynder continued. "I think it's trying to lead me to my destiny. Like how it inspires others for their goals. I thnk it's also helping you with finding your father in a sense."

Spyro flinched and remembered the pendant he found on the platform, feeling he should keep it hidden for now. "Yeah, I guess. I hope I find them soon." Just as Cynder looked at the moon, she felt a sharp shock in her head and unleashed a lightning filled aura, much to Spyro's surprise as Cynder managed to suppress it. Cynder grabbed her head and groaned in pain as Spyro placed a palm on her shoulder. "You alright there Cynder?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just something that happens." Cynder then went to explain what the aura was all about. "That aura right there is a huge link to my power, and if I fail to suppress it, I could turn into a horrible being of mass destruction. I must've gotten it after I learned enough spells in the book."

Spyro got an idea as to what Cynder was trying to do when she originally declined Ember's request to learn lightning magic. He didn't think it would be too much trouble to ask, since the moment's already passed. "Is that why you didn't let Ember learn them before?"

Cynder nodded her head yes and sighed, knowing she messed up by giving into Ember's request at all. "Until I find the source of this dark magic, I want you to keep it from everyone."

Spyro was confused at first, but then he scooted a little closer to Cynder, ready to fulfill this request. "Alright, sure, no problem. But I don't get it though. Even if they knew, the others would still like you."

The moon was shown with Spyro and Cynder looking at it with Cynder responding to Spyro's words. "Some risks aren't worth taking Spyro."

* * *

Spyro and the others were eating breakfast the next day with Spyro finishing up his in an instant. Cynder was glad to see that her talk with Spyro didn't have any kind of negative impact on him, being that hurting him was the last thing she'd want to do to him. Spyro noticed Cynder wasn't eating and didn't want to say anything with Flame then going to ask about it. Spyro signalled him not to though, so he kept his mouth shut, only for Cynder to speak up. "Nah, he can ask. (Spyro nods) What were you gonna say Flame?"

"I was gonna ask why you weren't eating. You barely touched your food, and Cleetus makes the best pancakes in the world." Flame commented, finding it hard to see anyone not liking Cleetus's food. "I think he had a restaurant before he moved here."

"I'm just thinking about stuff." Cynder replied, taking a bite out of her pancake and smiling upon the amazing taste. "And you were right about these pancakes. They're amazing! What is this, chocolate from heaven?" Spyro and Flame both chuckled from those words, finding them to be accurate. "I don't care how long the trip is; I'm going to Cleetus's for breakfast all the time after this mission."

Spyro ate another stack of pancakes as he made his comment on that idea of Cynder's there. "Don't push your luck now Cynder. Cleetus may be one of the nicest people in pretty much any universe ever, but everyone has their limits. I think it's best we save it for when we make casual visits to him."

Cynder nodded in understanding and Ember beamed with excitement at the sound of Spyro's words. "Wait. We're coming back?"

"Why wouldn't we? Everyone deserves to have someone they love in their life." Spyro replied with a smile, making Ember excited for the next visit to Beast Makers. "Maybe we could make one for next month or next-" Ember suddenly hugged Spyro tightly and made him release a three second chocolate fart, letting out a green cloud behind him (pffffft). Spyro snickered a bit as Ember let go, liking what just happened there. "Deffinetely not next fart, that's for sure."

* * *

Sawyer was getting Metalhead ready for his upcoming battle with Spyro as he put in one final screw to assure completion. As he finished his work, he looked over to see some laser looking figures screwed into the ground. He just knew this would throw Spyro off, since he believed he only used his head for bashing. "With all of the bashing that idiot brother of mine has done, I highly doubt he'll be able to use his brain for this. (Looks up at Metalhead) What do you think Metalhead? How would you view the competence of Spyro?"

Metalhead shrugged, unable to answer that question, since he's never met Spyro himself before. "Fair enough I suppose. I just wanted to see what you would think of him with the knowledge I filled you in on." Sawyer walked over to some kind of control panel and flipped it open, looking at it as he turned it on and saw the lights coming on for a moment, but turning off again after five seconds. "Blast Gnasty and his incompetence! Oh well, this will have to do."

Sawyer chuckled devilislhy as he looked over at Metalhead, having the feeling that Spyro was going to die soon. "That purple brat won't have any idea what hit him. Aside from his tiny brain that is." Sawyer walked over to Metalhead and signalled him to kneel down to him, turning on some kind of monitor as he switched it to video mode. "I might as well give Spyro a heads up so he comes fast enough for me to be able to enjoy this to the fullest extent." Sawyer grinned evilly as he awaited the arrival of his twin brother.

* * *

Ember was watching Tv with Cleetus as a joke came on that Cleetus found to be hilarious and started laughing at it. Ember didn't get the joke but felt it was something only someone like Cleetus would get, so Cleetus rubbed her head when he took notice to her confusion. "It's an adult joke. It'll take you a while to get it."

Ember nodded and continued to watch the show, finding that Cleetus's belly was still a comfy pillow for her to lay on. "Ya know dad, I'm glad I decided to go on this mission with Spyro. Originally I just wanted to gain more confidence, but I think this will be enjoy to justify me coming with him."

Cleetus patted Ember's head and was glad to find her making plans for herself, knowing she would do a great job out there. "I'm glad you're working to improve yourself. (Ember smiles) And I don't blame you for putting me on the agenda last minute. I guess I was a burden to your mom after all."

"Yeah, no kidding. I had to leave you out of it just to come." Ember felt bad about what went down and felt she should've called her father at least once, rubbing her arm as she expressed her remourse. "I'm sorry I never called or left any texts, but I didn't want to risk anything. If mom even heard me mention you she would threaten me with soap in my mouth. (Cleetus becomes shocked) And I know she's just making empty threats, but it still hurts me a whole lot."

"Now that's just wrong!" Cleetus set Ember down, appauled by the kind of stuff her mother said to her. "It's no wonder she got me kicked out of the house. She must've thought I was too soft because I tried to keep her from saying any of that stuff. I just wanted to help her keep her temper under control."

Ember looked back at everything that's happened and didn't want to leave her father forever. "Sometimes, I wish you won that debate. I was glad to stay in Artisans since I got to stay with Spyro, but I knew I should've spoken up. Maybe you could've stayed longer."

"It's not your fault Ember." Cleetus assured Ember, putting his palm on her back for support. "You just reacted in the way kids would react. You had no control over that situation." Ember looked up at her father and saw her smiling with sincerity. "And you did the right thing leaving to help Spyro. You really are a good friend, and I couldn't have asked for a better daughter." Ember held her tears back and smiled, hugging her father, who wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Spyro was looking at the pendan the found as Flame came into the room, wondering what Spyro was up to. "Hey Spyro. (Spyro flinches and puts the pendant away) What's up?"

Spyro looked to see Flame walking up to him and jumped down from his bed, responding with a smile. "Nothing much. Just thinking about when we should head out. I think we should spend a little more time here for Ember's sake."

Flame seemed a bit suspicious at first but decided not to worry about it, knowing Spyro was worth trusting. "Alright, that's fine with me." Flame noticed the Tv flickering and wondered what that was all about, walking over to it with concern. "Hey, did Cleetus bring up a broken Tv?"

Spyro became confused when he saw this, having not noticed it before, most likely due to the fact that he wasn't paying attention to it. "I don't think so. Cleetus usually checks if something's working or not." Spyro turned on the Tv and some kind of message from Sawyer came on screen. "Sawyer!"

"You know this dude?" Flame asked, and that's when he caught on. "Is this that twin brother you told me about?"

"You bet it is. And I can't wait to kick his butt first chance I get." Spyro answered, and then he started the video to see what Sawyer said in it and why he sent the video at all.

"Greetings Spyro. It is I, your death and destruction, Saywer." Sawyer proudly announced, and then he looked up at Metalhead. "I have another opponent here for you to take care of, so feel free to give him the battle of your life. (Looks back at Spyro with a devilish grin) Just keep in mind that there's a rare chance you'll make it out of this battle alive. (Waves goodbye) Good luck. Both with the battle, and curing my little curse present." The video ended with Spyro and Flame looking at each other, wondering what kind of opponent Sawyer could possibly be talking about.

To be continued.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits with Spyro's adventures being shown.


	9. Flame's Brother

Spyro: The Hero of Dragons

Gnasty Gnorc arc Episode nine: Flame's Brother

* * *

Rock music played and a male voice was heard singing the main theme of the story, Spyro, with Spyro and his friends shown one by one with each guitar string, and the guitar played harder with Spyro facing off against the dark figure. "_Spyro! He's a kid and he wants to have fun,_ (Flame is shown scorching an egg thief and laughing at it as it runs off screaming)_ and when you need an awesome hero, he gets the job done._ (Sparx is shown going lightning fast and making an enemy dizzy)_ Spyro! With power from his head to his tail,_ (Ember is shown trying to face a silhouetted enemy despite being scared)_ he'll be there and evil won't_ prevail."

A dark purple dragon was shown taking down a bunch of elite gnorcs in a desert with Spyro and the others noticing her skill as the song continued. "_When evil's breaking pace, he gets right in it's face, Spyro._ (Spyro is shown dodging Gnasty Gnorc's staff blasts in his dungeon)_ When trouble comes for shock,_ (Spyro flies up at Gnasty)_ it's time; let's rock, _(Spyro punches Gnasty and makes the screen change to him and his friends standing with each other as Spyro: The Hero of Dragons is shown with Spyro standing confidentelly in front of it, Sparx laying right on top of him, Flame on the O at the end of Spyro, Ember standing next to Spyro with a smile, and the dark purple dragon flying in next to the word 'Hero' and ready for battle) _Spyro!_"

* * *

Spyro and the others were getting ready to head out with Cleetus hoping they would make it out okay out there. When Ember saw how concerned her father was, she walked up to him and hugged him for good luck, allowing him to wrap his arms around her. Ember then pulled her father away, assuring him that everything would be alright. "We'll be fine out there dad. We've handled stuff like this in the past week. We should be safe."

Cleetus nodded and was now confident that Spyro would be able to protect the others as Flame noticed the pendant on Spyro's neck. "Hey Spyro, where'd you get that cool pendant?" Spyro flinched and looked down at the pendant, giving Flame a bit of suspicion. "Hey, I've never seen you wear it before, so I gotta comment on the thing. (Gets worried) You didn't steal it, did you?"

"No, of course not." Spyro replied, finding it ridiculous that Flame would ever assume something like that. "I found it back in that crazy speedway place and I don't know what it could lead to." Flame nodded in understanding as Spyro put the pendant away, not feeling up for going into detail about it at the moment. "I'm holding onto it for now, and we can talk about it after this mission."

"Sounds good to me." Flame wondered what was in the pendant, having a feeling it was something Spyro didn't want anyone to know about. Flame snickered and gave Spyro suspicion as his adoptive brother then spoke up. "Is this pendant holding that picture of you making a-"

Spyro covered Flame's mouth with Cynder and Ember both ready as the two walked up to the brothers with Spyro ready for their departure. "You guys ready for this? Whatever Sawyer has up his sleeve for us back there, I doubt it's gonna be candy. (Licks his lips) Oh boy, now I want candy."

"We all want candy Spyro." Cynder snarked, and then the group headed off with Cleetus watching and hoping they would make it back okay. He decided he needed something to calm his worries so he decided to head off to find some of the dragons Spyro saved and hang out.

* * *

Spyro and the others were arriving in the location Sawyer's video took place in as they all landed safely, hoping to get this done without anyone getting hurt. Spyro was excited for whatever Sawyer had in store for him, while at the same time, he was determined to put a stop to whatever potential threat he could presend. As he and the others were walking around the place, taking out the enemies there one by one, some of which Spyro burned up, they came across a dragon statue and walked up to it with Spyro tapping it and freeing the dragon.

The dragon was revealed to be a dragon with bright purple skin with a yellow underbelly and lower jaw. He also had four horns, brownish wings, gold spots on his scales, a staff with a bird skull, and a necklace with a slightly closed eyeball. Spyro took a liking to the dragon's necklace as the dragon introduced himself. "Greetings young ones. I'm Sadiki. Metalhead's in that room over there. If you wanna go ahead and face him, he's all yours. I'd do it myself but Sawyer would kill me."

Spyro nodded and fist bumped Sadiki, understanding why he wanted to leave, and let him fly off and allowed Spyro and the others to continue. As they did though, a sudden wave of electricity came up with Spyro and the others being blinded. Flame, Ember, and Cynder all vanished and Spyro became enraged with Sawyer appearing in front of him. "Where are my friends Sawyer? You'd better not have hurt them!"

Sawyer gave a devilish chuckle to Spyro as he walked up to him and placed his palm under Spyro's chin and stroked it, making Spyro uncomfortable. "They're safe. For now anyway. If you lose to Metalhead, I'll kill them all."

"You'd better not even think about it!" Spyro went to bite Sawyer, who held his mouth open and blasted some kind of black orb into it, making it explode near Spyro's stomach. Spyro suddenly released a loud and bassy ten second death fart, letting out a black cloud behind him (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). The fart hurt Spyro's butt quite a bit and he took a liking to it. "Well. (Sawyer wafts the fart away) That's a keeper."

"Keep it to yourself next time why don't you." Sawyer walked off, looking back at Spyro and knowing he would love the show. "He's up ahead. Good luck." Sawyer vanished with Spyro running on ahead, knowing he just had to save his friends no matter what.

Spyro arrived in the room Metalhead was in as the robot looked down at him and greeted him with a robotic voice. "Greetings Spyro. Prepare to die." Metalhead punched the ground and Spyro jumped up as soon as the ground started shaking, flying up and going up to Metalhead, who was ready to destroy Spyro. "You may think you can defeat every opponent you meet, but I can assure you, that's not the case. Now brace yourself, as I destroy you. Heh. I was kind of hoping for a bigger one. This is a dissapointing catch if I've ever seen one."

Spyro scoffed and flew right up to Metalhead's face, smirking as he looked into his eyes. "I bet you could compensate for that (Knocks on Metalhead's face) big size of yours." Metalhead tried to swat Spyro away, only for Spyro to fly back over to him and shake his butt right in his face with Metalhead's point of view being shown. "Cmon, come at me." Spyro suddenly cut a three second death fart, letting out a black cloud onto Metalhead (phhhhht). "Whoa. Guess I still got some gas in me."

Metalhead swatted at Spyro again, only for Spyro to grab his finger and throw him into one of the energy poles, making Metalhead get a tad bit weaker. Spyro caught onto the way he could defeat Metalhead and descended to the ground, charging into one of the poles, only for it to go off as soon as he did so. Spyro got electrocuted and Sparx turned purple, making Spyro question that. "Hey, how come you've never done that before?" Sparx didn't know how to answer that as Spyro got up. "Ah well. At lest we know how to kick this guy's shiny butt."

Metalhead charged at Spyro, who went underneath him and breathed fire on his rear end, which didn't do anything. Metalhead turned around to punch Spyro, only for Spyro to pick up a pole and smash it into Metalhead's stomach. Metalhead aimed another punch at Spyro, who grabbed his fist and threw him straight towards the water, sending him right in as he then flew over to him. Spyro rammed his head into Metalhead, denting him a bit as Spyro then moonwalked away.

"Cmon now. All these fights have been boring so far. Don't tell me you're gonna be the same." Metalhead took out the pole and walked up to Spyro, who was about to get excited. "Guess not." Metalhead went to punch Spyro, only for Spyro to fly up and smack him in the face with his tail, making him fall onto the last pole head first. Spyro landed on top of Metalhead as he raised one of his palms. "This robot, has been (Gives a thumbs down) discharged." Spyro ran off to save his friends, hoping Sawyer didn't do anything to them.

* * *

Sawyer was watching Flame, Ember, and Cynder in the next room, looking at Flame as he tried to bite his way out. "You know you're never going to breka out of there with your teeth, right? You'd have to have razor sharp teeth to escape, and even then you'd most likely have to be a crocodile."

"And you'd have to shut up!" Flame shouted back, biting onto the cage and aiming a punch at the bar. "Why won't this stupid thing break (Punches the bar) off!? (Holds his claw in pain) Ow!"

Sawyer chuckled devilishly as he floated over to Flame, grabbing onto the cage and making it melt with his dark magic. Flame was creeped out when he saw Sawyers devilish grin, catching onto just how sinister he could be. "Oh, don't fret. I haven't even hurt you yet." Sawyer popped out a poetry book and read a line that gave Flame even more chills than before. "I felt a funeral, in my brain, and mourners to and fro. (Looks into Flame's fearful eyes) Keep treading-treading-till it seemed that sense was breaking through."

Cynder zapped Sawyer with some kind of lightning bolt, having him turn around and face Cynder as he spawned a darkness orb. Just then, Spyro showed up in the nick of time and called up to Sawyer. "Hey dirtbag!" Sawyer looked down at Spyro and saw that he and Sparx were in near perfect condition while also noticing that Sparx was a different color. "That giant piece of scrap metal is gone now. Let go of my friends before I rip your chest open!"

Sawyer felt he didn't have much of a choice and snapped his fingers, releasing the others, who ran over to Spyro. "You're lucky I'm one of my word Spyro." Spyro and the others looked up at Sawyer, who was grinning evilly down at them. "Just note that Flame might not be ready to talk about that picture yet. Just like you and the pendant."

Sawyer vanished with Flame taking out the photo, wondering how Sawyer knew about it. "The dude never said anything about having X-ray vision." Spyro looked at the photo and found that it might be able to help him, ready to open up about the pendant. "So are you ready to talk about that pendant?" Spyro nodded, knowing he could trust Flame, even if he didn't show him that picture he found right away.

* * *

Spyro and the others were back at Cleetus's house as the two of them discussed the picture and the pendant. Flame started talking about the photo first, since he was the first of the two brothers to find his item. "I found this back in the Peace Keepers world. It felt like Ignitus was right there standing before me, but I couldn't know for sure so I didn't want to bring it up yet." Spyro nodded in understanding as Flame showed Spyro the photo. "He does looks like someone who'd be your dad though. At least considering how much power you have."

Spyro opened up the pendant and showed Flame Ignitus and Lyna, much to Flame's amazement as Spyrp responded to his words. "I think we're getting somewhere." Spyro put the pendant away and hoped he would be able to find Ignitus soon, wanting to meet his father more than anything at the moment. "Let's hope Ignitus didn't end up leaving the Dragon Realms. Then our adventure will have all been pointless. (Looks at Flame) You know what I mean, right?"

Flame started to worry about what Spyro would do once he met Ignitus, but put on a smile and looked at him. "Yeah, I do. (Puts his palm on Spyro's shoulder) We'll find him. I just know it."

Spyro smiled and nodded, giving Flame a fist bump as he walked off and started to wonder what he would do if he met Ignitus. 'How should I greet him? I can't just tell him 'Hey dude; I'm your son.', cause that'd like be super awkward. Maybe I should start off slow, make sure he remembers me.' Spyro saw Flame looking down on the bed and walked up to him, hoping he wasn't upset about something. "You okay Flame?"

Flame flinched and looked at Spyro, nodding and lying about how he felt. "Yep, perfectly fine. Not like I'm having abandonement issues that just popped up or anything like that. No siree." Spyro sensed that Flame was lying and shrugged, walking off and leaving Flame be due to not wanting to upset him. Sparx flew over to Flame, who looked at the young dragonfly. "What should I do Sparx? If I tell Spyro how worried I am, will I just come off as a jerkwad?" Sparx landed on Flame's shoulder and hoped he would be able to be honest with Spyro.

* * *

Spyro and the others were getting ready to head to the next Dragon Realm with Ember and Cleetus bidding each other farewell for now. Cleetus was sad to see his daughter leaving so soon, but he knew how badly she wanted to help Spyro, so he wasn't one to want to stop her. "Now you listen Ember. (Kneels down to Ember) I don't know when we'll see each other again, and when we do, there's a chance I could be different. (Rubs Ember's head) But I want you to stay strong. You have Spyro with you. He'll be there for you, under every circumstance."

Ember smiled and nodded before she hugged her father with a smile, being grateful for the time they've spent together. "Dad, if I could, I would leave mom and come live with you. (Pulls Cleetus away) But Spyro needs me as much as I need him. He may not show it, but we both need each other in our lives."

Cleetus shed a tear and wiped his eye, proud of the bravery and strong will Ember was showing. Ember was about to start crying herself, but she held it back to let Cleetus say what he had to say. "You and I will always be together, even when we're apart. If there was ever a moment in my life I wasn't there for you, like your last birthday or Christmas, I'll make it up to you in more ways than one. (Leans in and whispers) Also, I think your mom burnt the presents I sent you."

Ember found those words to make a lot of sense, but didn't want to make much of them, so she ignored them for now. "I'm gonna miss you dad. (Looks up to Cleetus and smiles) We'll talk as much as we can. And I'll even visit you from time to time. Once I learn how to fly I'll come with Spyro and we'll all have a blast. And we'll even have more father daughter moments if we want." Cleetus took a liking to that idea, allowing Ember to finish saying whatever she had to say. "I'll always love you. And I won't ever regret saying anything like that."

Cleetus allowed Ember to walk away as she backed away slowly, but then turned around and walked onto the balloon with Cleetus still smiling. Spyro took a liking to the sight of Cleetus and Ember's relationship and Flame rubbed his arm, making Spyro wonder what was up. "You're looking down again. You wanna talk about it?"

"No, not now. But thanks." Flame replied, and then the balloon took off with Spyro and the others waving goodbye to Cleetus, who waved back and smiled as he saw the group head off in the balloon tearfully.

* * *

Flame was still thinking about what Spyro's decision would be if he ended up meeting Ignitus with Cynder taking notice. "You sure you're okay?" Flame looked at Cynder, who looked concerned for Flame. "I overheard your conversation with Spyro; obviously, since we always travel in the same balloon. When you declined his offer to talk, I felt, why not just speed up the inevitable? Whatever you have to say most likely won't kill him." Flame thought for a bit as Cynder finished up her words. "Words can hurt, but they don't kill."

Flame smiled upon hearing Cynder's advice and looked at her, grateful for her sudden help with his problem. "Thanks Cynder. Even though you brought that up out of nowhere, I'm glad you brought it up at all."

"Hey. I hate to see my friends down." Cynder replied, chuckling a bit as she lied down. "Even if I just made my first ones that were around my age a couple days ago, and one of them I have almost no attatchment to." Flame chuckled a bit himself, lying down next to Cynder as she then smirked to her. "But I'm not kissing you."

"Oh please. Spyro's all yours." Flame snarked with a grin on his face as he looked at Cynder, knowing quite well they would never get together.

Ember was thinking about Cleetus as Spyro walked up to her and looked over the balloon with her. "I know it's hard to leave someone after leaving them for so long." Ember looked at Spyro, who wasn't going to hide how he felt about the situation. "Of course, I've never experienced it myself, but being seperated from someone close to you, your parent no less, is obviously a painful spot to be in." Ember nodded in response and looked over the balloon again. "But if you ever feel like crying, it's totally okay. You can't control your emotions, but you CAN control how you use them."

Ember took Spyro's words to heart and let a couple tears come out, wiping them away with Spyro smiling with proudness. He was glad to see Ember being so strong about this scenario, feeling that she's already grown quite a bit. He then heard Ember speak. "Hey Spyro." Spyro looked at Ember, who was shown to be more confident than when the story started. "When we arrive in the Dream Weavers world, I wanna try again. I think I can nail it this time." Spyro nodded in response, feeling the confidence in Ember's heart.

* * *

Spyro and the others arrived in the Dream Weavers world as they all got off with Sparx taking a liking to the place. Spyro allowed him to look around on his own with a nod, knowing Sparx would come back if he got too far, and then Spyro headed off to train with Ember. Before that however, Flame stopped him and signalled him to come with him, having Spyro signal Ember to go on ahead and she nodded, walking off to wait for Spyro. As soon as Spyro and Flame started walking together, Flame got straight to the point. "What will you do when you meet Ignitus?"

Spyro was surprised to hear that question with Flame continuing to speak, not wanting Spyro to leave him forever. "It's just...you've been the closest friend I've had ever since I was born, and I don't know how I'd feel if I just let you leave my life. At least not without some sort of closure that you'll return." Spyro saw the concern in Flame's eyes as Flame looked down at a chain and put it on. "But whatever choice you make, I won't force you to change your mind. I just want to know what it is."

Spyro chuckled softly, surprising Flame a bit as Spyro then gave him the news on what the status of his decision was. "I don't know myself yet. I started thinking about it as soon as our conversation ended." Flame thought about what just went down with Spyro putting a palm on his shoulder. "Anyway, I gotta go help Ember with her flying practice, but take my advice. If you wanna get your mind off something bothering you, do something with your life, and focus on it." Spyro ran off with Flame taking Spyro's advice to heart, finding it to be quite helpful.

* * *

Spyro and Ember were getting ready for Ember's flying practice as Spyro set a ladder onto a building for Ember's starting point. Ember climbed up, being as ready as can be with Spyro watching as she got up to the starting point. Ember thought to herself as she remembered the rules of flying while also doing what she said in her mind. 'Keep my wings straight. Focus on flight instead of fall. Be relieved of all stress or grief.' Ember looked down at Spyro, who nodded up to her as she looked back over the land. 'I've got this.'

Ember started her flight, taking off at a relatively decent pace, and was even able to succeed and recover from a quick stumble. When Ember saw that she was flying properly, she was amazed and cheered as she flew around Spyro, who called over to Ember. "That's what I'm talkin about Ember! You fly like a boss and don't let anyone tell you otherwise!" Ember closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of the wind, only to crash into a dragon statue.

Ember fell to her back with Spyro running over to her to see if she was okay as she rubbed her head. "Ow. Guess I forgot the always keep your eyes open step."

A dragon with a deep shade of blue ski, along with two pieces of some kind of red cloth around his neck and waist trimmed with a gold, a gold necklace with tassles, and a rope belt. He also had ears, which was rare for some dragons, feathered wings, and was balancing on his tail with a small pot of pink rocks. As he looked down at Spyro and Ember, he greeted them with kindness. "Welcome to the Dream Weavers young ones. While chasing Gnasty's minions in this world, you must expect the unexpected and prepare for what is not there."

Spyro and Ember nodded in understanding as the dragon then introduced himself. "I am Lateef, leader of these lands, and I proudly-" Lateef saw a gnorc running with an artifact and chased after him. "Welcome you to this land with all humbleness!" Spyro and Ember laughed a bit, liking the way Lateef delivered that line.

* * *

Flame was looking around the Dream Weavers music shop, seeing a cool looking guitar and grabbing it to see if it played well. When he started playing it, he found the sound of it to fit perfectly and just had to play some more, which was exactly what he did. While playing, he played even harder and got up onto his tail to rock even harder. The feel of playing the guitar was amazing to him, and he felt like he was soaring through the skies. Flame got down from his tail and walked up to the counter to see that no one was at the counter.

Flame shrugged and took out some money after seeing the price tag on the guitar, leaving the money to pay for it. "Not surprising anyone, there's no one here." Flame walked off and looked at his guitar, knowing he would make a good impact with it. He put it on his pack, since it was too big to fit inside of it, and walked off to meet up with the others. As he continued to think about the guitar, he wondered what he would be able to do if he got famous.

Flame started to think about becoming famous with his guitar and saw himself standing over a bunch of grown dragons worshipping him. He started to picture a bunch of money and fame surrounding him around every corner, and it was a feeling he couldn't help but love having. When he was shown in the real world again, he was walking on thin air and flinched as he looked down. He flew over to the cloud and decided he should show this guitar to the others and ran off to do just that. "Can't wait to let the others see this."

* * *

Ember was flying in the air as she did a loop-de-loop, landing perfectly and loving the feel of doing flying tricks. She got a sense of life that she never got before, even with the fact that she hangs out with Spyro all the time in mind. Spyro walked up to her as she exclaimed how proud of herself she was. "I'm getting better by the minute! Even if I still have to nail getting it on the first try."

A few broken objects were shown with Ember then revealing a bandage on her forehead, which Spyro put there himself. "Who masters something on the first try anyway?" Spyro's stomach growled and looked at Ember to see if she wanted to take a break. "Mind if I add lunch to the training session?"

"Lunch?" Ember laughed a bit as she and Spyro walked off, finding it funny that Spyro had his meal times mixed up. "We haven't even had breakfast yet."

"Then let's find a diner. Every Dragon Realm has one." Spyro and Ember walked off as Spyro started to think about all the food he'd put onto his plate. "I can see it now Ember. Bacon, eggs, sausage, and maybe even one of those banana oatmeal smoothies I heard about."

Ember giggled a bit upon hearing Spyro's food selection, having expected it from his enormous appetite. "I probably won't get a breakfast as big as you."

"Well duh. I'm practically an eating machine by this point. If I don't eat huge then I'll go hungry." Spyro responded as he patted his stomach with some kind of camera watching them from above. Spyro got the feeling he and Ember were being watched but decided not to do anything with it and felt like he could eat even more. "Maybe we can sneak a little something extra, since the dragons that work there are most likely frozen in stone." Ember rolled her eyes while smiling, having stolen enough stuff for a while.

* * *

Spyro and Ember were at some kind of diner with Ember cooking up some food for them in the kitchen. Luckily there was a book full of recipe's for her to do it there and not with the microwave, otherwise she most likely would've burned the place down. Spyro then entered the room and got a whiff of what Ember was making, taking a liking to it as he closed the door behind him. He then jumped up to the counter and breathed a small fire blast on the eggs to help Ember speed it up. "Thanks Spyro. If anyone knows about eggs it's you, and in more ways than one."

Spyro snickered at Ember's joke there and looked at all the food she was preparing, having a feeling he was going to be living one heck of a life. "Ya know Ember, if I ever get married I wanna make sure my wife is as good of a chef as you." Ember smiled and blushed at Spyro's words as Spyro then rubbed his chin with a question in mind. "You think Cynder could learn to cook like that?"

"Anyone could. They just have to put time into it." Ember replied, not being bothered by Spyro blatantly asking about Cynder being a good chef, since she knew he wasn't trying to hurt him. "You two seem pretty close after you helped her and her mother get back on track."

"What can I say? Just a friendship that was bound to happen. Kind of like my friendship with you." Ember found Spyro's words touching as Spyro then wondered how much of this he would be able to eat before he threw up. He then decided not to test it out, not wanting to make Ember feel grossed out or uncomfortable. Instead he took out his phone to let the others know about the buffet. "Hey, I'm gonna tell the others about the breakfast buffet."

"You do that." Ember responded as Spyro left the room, leaving Ember to think to herself about how she feels about him. 'Okay Ember. He clearly likes Cynder, but that's perfectly okay. You love him. You don't lust after him. You want him to be happy.' Ember turned the stove off and looked at the omelette, smiling as she put it onto one of the plates.

* * *

Spyro and his friends were happily eating together as Flame pulled out his guitar and put it out on the table. The others were a bit surprised by Flame's sudden reveal on the guitar with Spyro taking a liking to the design. "That's one way to show us your new set of gear. I hope you didn't have to do any vandalism to get it."

"Actually it was right out in the open for anyone to take." Flame replied, not blaming Spyro for thinking he would've taken it without permission. After all, he wasn't as good willed or morally correct as Spyro, even though he wasn't completely wrong in either of them either. "I left some cash for it, so when we save the one who owns the shop, it'll be like I was an average everyday customer."

Spyro nodded with approval and grabbed a stack of pancakes, eating it whole with Ember giggling as she watched. As Spyro put some bacon into his mouth, Ember couldn't help but joke about his insane appetite. "Better be careful there Cleetus J.r. You might blow a gasket."

Spyro rolled his eyes while smiling and continued eating with Cynder making a comment on Ember's little joke there. "So you don't mind joking about your dad I see. Well, no relationship's perfect." Ember nodded in agreement and looked at Spyro dreamily, making Cynder smirk as she looked at him too. Spyro didn't notice either of them and let out a loud burp, laughing about it as he then continued eating as Cynder then whispered to Ember. "Ya know Ember, I almost WANT you to take Spyro. He's a bit of a pig."

"Yeah, but I think you've been friends with him long enough to see his other traits." Ember whispered back with Cynder nodding and feeling something in Spyro that she never felt in anyone before. It was kind of hard for her to explain.

* * *

Spyro and the others were in the hotel room with Spyro heard to be grunting from the bathroom with splash sounds being made. Ember's bed was right next to the bathroom and she turned on the fan to keep the scent from getting out. "There's another thing Spyro will bring as a fun little challenge. (Looks oever at Cynder) Always letting out a huge meal." Ember and Cynder snicker to each other with Ember continuing her statement. "If he chooses you, good luck."

Spyro exited the bathroom after washing his claws and relieved as he made his response to what Ember was saying. "Hey Ember, if you wanna wish good luck to someone behind my back then make sure you know for sure I'll pick them." Spyro laughed to himself a bit and Ember snickered at how silly he could be. "But no matter. You two do girl stuff, I'm gonna go save dragons." Spyro walked off and looked back as he opened the door, winking to the two of them before heading off and making the both of them smile at him.

Spyro left the room and left Ember and Cynder to just talk, which let Cynder to start a conversation. "Let's be real here Ember. We both know Spyro's gonna be a hard one to take, and that you've known him a lot longer than I have. What's some stuff I should know for when fans start calling it forced if we get together."

"Just try to ignore it I guess." Ember advised, not really knowing what to do about it. "I know what that feeling's like too. I think some fans find my addition being earlier than A Hero's Tail to be forced." Cynder nodded in understanding, glad she knows someone like Ember to talk to.

* * *

Sawyer was sending one of his minions off as Gnasty kicked his door open, furious at how he let Spyro and his friends go. "You let the purple dragon brat and his friends live!?" Sawyer didn't have any reaction to Gnasty bursting in, showing his level of patience as Gnasty stomped over to him. "This is the second time Sawyer! You'd better give me a good reason for why you let them live! We have to kill them or else they'll save the dragons and-"

Sawyer used his powers to choke Gnasty again, bringing him over to him and looking at him with a devilish grin on his face. "Dear Gnasty, so, so, stupid. The answer is quite simple. (Looks lover the balcony of his room) I wish to toy with them for as long as possible. And to just kill them would spoil the fun. (Looks at Gnasty with a blunt expression) I think I told you about those intentions once before." Gnasty nodded with Sawyer glaring into his eyes with a vicious aura. "Don't question my methods again, or you will die on the spot."

Sawyer sent Gnasty over to a chair so fast that he flipped over it and crashed his head into a wall. Luckily he was wearing a helmet, or that would've hurt him a lot more than it did. Gnasty looked in fear as Sawyer raised his palm at him again, giving him a hint at what he demanded from him, which Gnaty got in an instant and obliged to without hesitation. "Right, of course Sawyer!"

"Thank you." Sawyer walked out onto the balcony and looked up to the sky, knowing for a fact he would be able to defeat Spyro once they had their first battle. "Besides. The dragon won't know anything about my powers when we meet. He will die one day." Sawyer spawned a dark orb and looked into it, giving off this chilling line in the process. "No misery ever so beautiful than the one this mind creates."

To be continued.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits with Spyro's adventures being shown.


	10. Cynder's Curse

Spyro: The Hero of Dragons

Gnasty Gnorc arc Episode ten: Cynder's Curse

* * *

Rock music played and a male voice was heard singing the main theme of the story, Spyro, with Spyro and his friends shown one by one with each guitar string, and the guitar played harder with Spyro facing off against the dark figure. "_Spyro! He's a kid and he wants to have fun,_ (Flame is shown scorching an egg thief and laughing at it as it runs off screaming)_ and when you need an awesome hero, he gets the job done._ (Sparx is shown going lightning fast and making an enemy dizzy)_ Spyro! With power from his head to his tail,_ (Ember is shown trying to face a silhouetted enemy despite being scared)_ he'll be there and evil won't_ prevail."

A dark purple dragon was shown taking down a bunch of elite gnorcs in a desert with Spyro and the others noticing her skill as the song continued. "_When evil's breaking pace, he gets right in it's face, Spyro._ (Spyro is shown dodging Gnasty Gnorc's staff blasts in his dungeon)_ When trouble comes for shock,_ (Spyro flies up at Gnasty)_ it's time; let's rock, _(Spyro punches Gnasty and makes the screen change to him and his friends standing with each other as Spyro: The Hero of Dragons is shown with Spyro standing confidentelly in front of it, Sparx laying right on top of him, Flame on the O at the end of Spyro, Ember standing next to Spyro with a smile, and the dark purple dragon flying in next to the word 'Hero' and ready for battle) _Spyro!_"

* * *

Cynder was lying down on her bed while thinking of the time she spent with Spyro and the others thus far. She's been having a great time with them and wouldn't trade these memories for the world. Although she'd just met them, she felt a connection with all of them, especially Spyro. With how much Spyro's helped her, and trusted her, along with treating her like she's a normal dragon, she couldn't thank him enough. That's what she needed this entire time. Someone who didn't treat her like she was supposed to be a perfect child.

Cynder suddenly felt a lighting aura around her and managed to conceal it enough to keep herself from going insane. 'God, this curse is so annoying.' That was one thing she wasn't fond of in life, if she could name something off. This curse was a huge burden on her life, and every time it acted up, she felt like she was going to destroy the world. That was something she'd never want to do, especially now that she'd made great friends with Spyro, Ember, Flame, and Sparx.

Cynder held her forehead in pain and hoped for Spyro to come back soon, knowing he'd be the one most capable of stopping her if she went psycho. Since he was out saving dragons, she felt he would be back for lunch soon, since he wasn't too far from the hotel. But she didn't know how long she could wait in all honesty. 'Sometimes I feel like I'm just gonna tick with this thing. Is it really that hard to get it out of my life?" Cynder sighed and lied down on her bed, not knowing what to do about this curse, since she didn't know how to get rid of it.

* * *

Spyro was walking around this cool looking cave-like place, finding it to be a nice area to be for whenever halloween came. "Maybe I can have some kind of halloween bash here." Spyro continued to walk around the place and found that it was quite the creepy place at that, wondering what he could use for decorations. He then saw a dragon statue and walked up to it, touching it and hoping to reveal a dragon with some useful information. "Wonder what this dragon's all about."

Spyro touched the statue and freed a dragon with a deep blue scale color with whimsical swirl patterns on his body with an underbelly wth a violet color. His head was also dominated by a single large horn with a nightcap at the tip and a sleeping mask at the base. Additional horns on his cheeks and chin were also adorned with nightcaps. Around his neck was a scarf, and around his wrists are golden bracelets. His wings were adorned with cozies, and he wore large sheep slippers while carrying a cane.

Spyro found the dragon to seem a bit off combat wise, but the dragon spoke with gratitude, in spite of Spyro's blunt expression. "Thank you for releasing me my young friend. I am Bakari."

"Nice to meet you Bakari. (Points to himself with his thumb) I'm Spyro." Spyro noticed that Bakiri was inspecting him, wondering what that was all about. "Well I knew I was awesome, but I didn't think I could be someone's live science experiement. You gonna take my guts out?"

Bakari laughed at Spyro's joke and found his humor to be quite enjoyably dark. He also sensed a pure aura from within Spyro, one that would help him break past the darkness and help good prevail. "Ya know, I think you just might be the one to defeat Gnasty Gnorc."

Spyro nodded in response as Bakari headed off to do what he intended to do before, leaving Spyro wondering who else he could find down here. "Maybe I can find the owner of this joint and talk to him about the halloween party thing. Hopefully I can convince him I just wanna party here and not tear the whole place down." Spyro ran off to find some more dragons, knowing one of them had to run this cave.

* * *

Cynder was watching Ember as she made another lightning spell, this one involving her controlling a lightning bolt the former created. Cynder was proud to see Ember controlling the lightning bolt perfectly, smiling as she watched her pull it off. Cynder suddenly felt her curse coming back and grabbed her forehead with Ember noticing as the lightning bolt acted up a bit. Cynder got her senses back with Cynder assuring Ember that everything was okay, albiet by lying to her. "Sorry, just a headache. Don't let me stop your lesson."

Ember nodded and continued controlling the lightning bolt, moving it around a bit and even breaking it in half. Cynder was impressed to see that with Ember looking back at her. "Guess I'm not the only lightning master in these parts." Cynder chuckled a bit and Ember looked back at the lightning bolt. "Maybe I could even beat you."

"Don't get cocky now." Cynder advised Ember, finding her confidence to be getting a little high now. "I've been using these skills for four years now. You've only just started learning them." Ember nodded in response, understanding what Cynder was saying and went back to controlling the lightning bolt. She formed it into multiple small lightning orbs and moved them around Cynder's head, making Cynder laugh as she looked back at Ember. "Of course, it's okay to be confident in your abilities."

"My thoughts exactly." Ember replied, and she allowed the lightning orbs to swirl around Cynder as she walked over to her, finding it amazing that she was able to come even close to the amount of skill she has now. "I honestly didn't know how well I'd do at this. Maybe I can even make a storm in the future."

Cynder snapped her fingers and made all of the lightning orbs vanish, patting Ember on the head as she responded to those words. "Maybe I should be around if you ever get mad enough to do that." Ember giggled softly, starting to see Cynder as kind of a big sister type figure for her.

* * *

Spyro arrived back at the hotel for lunch as he saw Cynder training Ember in her lightning skills nearby. He decided to watch them a bit before he asked them about whether or not they knew what to do for lunch, having already freed enough dragons to justify them not cooking. Yeah, we know we skip a lot of them, but we have the Reignited trilogy (Which I love btw.), so we figured showing only a few would be justified. After a bit of waiting, he walked up to them with his usual mood. "You two ready to stuff our faces with some grub?"

Cynder and Ember nodded with Cynder wondering how her curse was going to hurt the team. She looked at Spyro, who noticed her concerned look and hoped nothing was too out of the ordinary. He decided to wait on asking her, not wanting to do it at a time that would risk worrying Ember. Ember was worried when she saw this however, and she didn't want to say anything that would be off putting, so she decided not to make them any more concerned.

Flame was talking to a female dragon with a dark blue skin color, along with a tattoo on her forehead, and punk rock patches on her arms. on a bench with his guitar as he explained how he got it to begin with. "And so when I came into your shop and got it, I didn't want to come off as a thief, but a thought did go through my mind that I could break the window." The female dragon snickered a bit as Spyro signalled Flame to come with them, having Flame hop off of the bench as he bid the dragon goodbye. "Later Punky. Also, weird name."

Flame ran off to where his friends were as Spyro asked who Punky was, wanting to know who Flame was talking to. "That a new friend of yours?"

"Sort of. She wanted to know why I had that guitar, so I was explaining how that came to be She's really cool." Spyro nodded in understanding, glad nothing escalated too far during that conversation.

* * *

Spyro and his friends were eating lunch at the restaurant in the Dream Weavers world with Spyro chowing down on a slice of pizza. He seemed to be letting all the care leave his body, as which you've probably noticed by now, he usually does in pretty much every instance where he eats. As he ate his pizza slice, he noticed Cynder wasn't eating her food all that much and got concerned, finishing his pizza slice and grabbing two more, giving the one with sausages on it to Cynder. "You okay Cynder? If I wasn't eating much the whole world would probably explode."

Cynder laughed a bit at Spyro's joke, finding it to be quite accurate to how big Spyro's appetite was. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff. (Grabs the pizza slice) Thanks." Cynder took a bite of the pizza slice and started to think to herself on whether or not she should tell the others about this. 'What should you do Cynder? Spyro already knows this and he's as loyal as can be. Sparx probably knows too since he's always with him. I guess I should tell Ember next.'

Ember watched as Spyro smacked his face with a giant turkey and then ate it whole, burping the wishbone out with him and Ember both catching it and counting. "One, two, three!"

Spyro and Ember broke the wishbone and a birthday cake appeared on the table, leading to Spyro asking Ember what she wanted. "What did you wish for?"

"The ability to use my lightning to walk mid-air. Believe it or not, Cynder can't do that either." Spyro found that information interesting with Cynder still conflicted on how she should go about telling the others about her curse.

* * *

Cynder was on the roof of the hotel as Spyro came up with some kind of book on fire spells, hoping Cynder would like looking through it. "Hey Cynder." Cynder looked at Spyro, who walked up to her and gave her the book. "I don't know if it's your birthday yet, but if it's not here yet then at least I don't have to worry about a birthday present." Cynder laughed a bit at Spyro's joke and started looking through the book, much to Spyro's joy as he spoke about it. "Maybe you could even learn flame breath so we can both toast Gnasty's butt."

Cynder took a liking to Spyro's idea and was fascinated by the spells in the fire book as she read through it. "Thanks Spyro. This could come in handy." Spyro gave a thumbs up to Cynder, who continued looking through the book as she suddenly got a splitting headache and grabbed her head in pain.

Spyro sensed that this was worse than a normal headache, hoping Cynder wasn't hurt in any way. "You okay Cynder?" Cynder found it difficult to respond with the headache preventing her from speaking or making noises without sounding rude. "Okay, if you lost your voice then just learn sign language. I think they make videos on it for DragonTube."

Cynder's headache died down and she was able to speak in a much nicer tone than she would've otherwise. When she looked at Spyro, she explained what it was all about. "It's the curse I told you about yesterday Spyro. Whoever put it on my is messing with my head."

Spyro caught onto what Cynder was talking about and looked into her eyes, knowing she would need his help with this. "Well I can promise you this much Cynder. When we find the jerk who cursed you, I'll beat them up so bad they'll have amnesia." Cynder found Spyro's promise touching, even if it was laying a threat on someone he didn't even know, and Cynder couldn't remember. That didn't stop either of them from enjoying the other's company though. "And at least this is as bad as it gets. If you went evil, I don't know what the rest of s would do."

Cynder nodded in response and the two of them looked up to the moon right after with Cynder wondering if she would ever find the one who cursed her. "You think the one who cursed me is the reason my mom wanted me to be so perfect?"

Spyro thought for a moment and came to a conclusion as he smiled at Cynder. "I don't know for sure, but one thing I DO know, is that you'll never have to be perfect. You just have to be you." Cynder smiled upon Spyro's words, holding her tears back to avoid worrying him.

* * *

Spyro and the others were in the hotel room with Cynder waking up first, being used to waking up early. She looked over at Spyro to find that he was still sleeping and snickered to herself before walking over his bed to give him a little shock. When she was right beside him, she spawned a little lightning bolt on the tip of her claw and put it up to Spyro's nose, making Spyro wake up and sneeze fire right on Cynder's face, making Spyro rub his eyes as he sat up. "Sorry Cynder. Must be a side effect to being a fire dragon I guess."

"Well I'm the one who activated it, so I think a part of me was asking for flame snot." Cynder snarked playfully, and then Spyro rolled out of his bed as Spyro walked up to Flame's bed with Cynder being ready for breakfast. "Hey, any chance we can wake Ember up and get breakfast ready? I could eat right now."

Spyro's stomach growled loudly, which made Flame wake up with Spyro making his reply. "Any question about food Cynder, I will say yes to. Unless you want me to throw it away, cause that's not gonna happen."

"Either that or your stomach's just growling from gas." Spyro let out a burp after Flame's comment with Flame grabbing his guitar with his tail and admiring it. "You can burp and fart all you like Spyro. I'll never be able to avoid this beauty."

Ember yawned and woke up, rubbing her eyes to find that the others were already awake, seeing her signal to order breakfast for them. As she took her phone out, she placed an order for a breakfast buffet at the Dream Weavers diner and charged it to her mom's credit card, grinning smugly at the sight of it. "Next time mom, don't let me use your credit card. Spyro might gobble it all up."

* * *

Spyro and the others were eating at the diner with Cynder having just heard what Ember used to pay for their meal. "No way! That's so evil!" Cynder started laughing at the sound of what Ember had just told her, finding Ember's evil side to be delicious. "Thank god you didn't use MY credit card. Not that I have one anyway."

Ember giggled a bit, knowing what Cynder was getting at as she made a comment on the likeliness of that happening. "Believe me Cynder. One time stealing something from you is enough, at least for me. Just watch out for whenever someone back in Artisans wants to steal from you."

Cynder nodded with appriciation for Ember's advice as Spyro bit into a breakfast burger with delight. This sausage patty was one he knew would satisfy his taste buds, and he was always right about that. Then again, few foods can fail at satisfying him, if at all. "Thanks a ton for buying all of this Ember. Normally I don't approve of stealing, but since your mom treats you like crap at almost every chance she gets, I think it's safe to assume you stopped caring a while ago."

"You assume correctly my friend." Ember replied with a sly tone in her voice, biting into a bacon slice as she thought about her mother. "You think she even misses me? (Spyro gives Ember a surprised look) She didn't seem all that shocked when I said I was going with you, so either she doesn't care, or she expected it. I think the former would suit it better, since she managed to irritate my dad of all dragons."

"Maybe you could prank her with a fake lottery ticket or something." Flame suggested, making Ember confused as Flame then stated his reasoning. "Grown ups love money, right? So if you prank her with fake money, her reaction will show how much she loves you. Maybe she's just an overly strict parent who doesn't know when to back off."

Ember took a liking to the idea but didn't know how well it'd work. "It's a good idea Flame, but my mom already knows how you and Spyro work, and she hates it. She'll catch on instantly and probably overreact." Flame nodded in understanding, leaving Ember to wonder what she should do. After all, she still loved her mother with all her heart.

* * *

Cynder was concealing a lightning barrier around her while training with Ember, who did the same meditating pose Cynder was. "Alright Ember. Once you're in the right position, just relax your muscles and let the lightning lift you up." Ember did as Cynder asked, only to suddenly release a three second bacon fart, letting out a green cloud (pffffft). Ember was surprised from the fart with Cynder snickering as she exited the position and walked up to her. "So your first fart was really on the day we first met. Your butt must've felt that one."

Ember giggled a bit with a small blush showing, indicating that she still wasn't quite used to farting. "Yeah, it did. It didn't hurt or anything, I just didn't expect it." Ember then figured she got Cynder's message wrong and felt that was what threw her off. "I've really gotta get used to this in the future if I wanna focus enough to get that meditation thing."

Cynder nodded in agreement and rubbed Ember's head, knowing she would get it one day. "Just because you don't get it on the first try, doesn't mean you don't have a chance at getting it at all." Ember smiled and nodded, being exceptionally familiar with Cynder's support by this point.

* * *

Spyro was walking around some world in Dream Weavers as he saw a supercharge ramp and instantly got excited. As he started running on it, he got ready for a higher speed level and went into a room in a castle that had multiple doors. When he crashed through one, he jumped on all of the stairs and went at an even faster speed which eventually led to him crashing through this one door that led to a room where he jumped up some more stairs, crashing through some knights that got made from this wizard that Spyro dodged the bullets of.

Spyro continued running at full speed and ran right up to the wizard, smashing right into him and smirking to him as he vanished into thin air. Spyro then walked over to another door and opened it up, revealing a fairy that planted a kiss on him, much to his delight. "This form again. This is gonna be that place in the Magic Crafters world all over!" Spyro ran off with an excited look in his eyes, charming the fairy quite a bit with his high amount of energy.

Spyro ran down the stairs and saw that there wasn't really anything left to do, wondering what he should use this power on. He then saw a bunch of gnorcs arriving in the room and used a bunch of fireballs on them. After he got rid of them, he walked out of the room and patted his horns, knowing it came in handy to sharpen them. "One things for sure about your horns Spyro. You'll never regret the fact that you kept them nice and strong." Spyro ran off, knowing there were still at least a couple dragons left for him to save in the Dream Weavers world.

* * *

Cynder was charging up a lightning bolt while aiming it at some balloons with Ember sitting right next to her. She aimed her lightning bolt right at the middle one, and once she hit it, she tried to connect it to the others, only for her headache to come back at that very moment. The lightning bolt ended up soaring off with Cynder holding her head tightly in frustration. "Hey, it's okay. At least you didn't hurt anyone."

"No, it's not that." Cynder responded, trying to keep her cool about the situation. "Why is this stupid thing causing me the most pain now? When I finally have friends I can genuinelly trust." Ember was concerned when she heard those words with Cynder sighing as she looked at Ember. "Guess I can't hide it anymore, huh. Some dude put a curse on me as a kid after I started learning lightning magic, and it's starting to act it's worst right now."

Ember felt bad for Cynder when she heard that and felt even worse when she realized that this is likely why she didn't want to teach her lightning magic to begin with. "Is this why you wanted me to stay away from lightning magic?"

"Yes, but there's no stopping it now." Cynder confirmed, clenching her head as she tried to move on. "That said, you've shown me you're more than capable of handling whatever comes next. If that guy comes back, don't let him beat you. Be, strong. Stronger than I was." Ember nodded in understanding, smiling upon the fact that Cynder finally told her about this curse.

* * *

Ember and Cynder were in the hotel room with Cynder lying down on her bed as she thought about her curse. She wished she could've told Ember at a time when she wasn't being affected by it, but she also knew it could've ended up a lot worse. She looked over at Ember, who was watching Tv on her bed and seeming to be enjoying herself. Cynder thought it would be a good idea to at least check up with her. "Ember, listen. I know the time I told you about my curse was strange, but honestly, I'm glad it turned out like this."

Ember smiled and looked at Cynder, glad to see they were on the same page. "So am I. If it came out at a time of desperation, I don't know what I'd do." Ember giggled a bit as she brought up something else from that moment. "I still wish I got that meditation thing right. Maybe I relaxed a little too much."

"You'll get it one day Ember." Cynder assured Ember, knowing Ember wasn't incapable of learning all the spells in the book. "And I know for a fact that you'll be able to use this magic just as well as me. Heck, maybe you'll even surpass me someday."

Ember found that statement to be quite appealing, wondering how she and Cynder would be if she ended up surpassing her. "I guess that'd work. But very few students can surpass the master, at least from my understanding." Cynder shrugged, not really knowing much about this herself. "How'd you start learning about these lightning spells anyway?"

"Let's just say my dad tried not to be a lazy bum when we were together." Cynder snarked with a grin on her face, making Ember nod with understanding as the two continued to watch Tv.

* * *

Spyro was walking around one of the Dream Weavers worlds, wondering where he would find a trapped dragon. While he was looking around, he found the place to look quite fitting for a place like Dream Weavers. "Deffinetely a place for fairytales." Spyro saw a dragon statue and walked up to it, finding that this little job of his was a little easier than he was expecting. Not that he minded it though. It just meant he got to get to the main event faster. "You must really want us to battle Sawyer. The main event surely won't be a downer."

Spyro touched the dragon statue and revealed a light green dragon who was sitting down and playing with a fairy doll. He also wore a blue vest, and both his wings and horns were made of plush-material. He also has a plush star hanging at the tip of his tail. The dragon looked down at Spyro and smiled upon seeing him, feeling a noble aura inside of him that he knew he was going to have a lot of faith in. "Faries are always on your side young one."

Spyro nodded in understanding as the dragon went back to playing with his doll and allowing Spyro to pass. Spyro found it odd that a grown male dragon was playing with a doll, but he felt he wouldn't really be one to judge. "Adults sure do have weird hobbies. Maybe I'll find out more for myself when I get to that age." Spyro walked onward and saw a poster for some kind of jack-in-the-box named Jacques. "Weird. Not from here though, I guess." Spyro continued onward, knowing he would have to do some rough fighting later.

* * *

Spyro arrived back from the location he was at and headed back to the hotel to check on the others. When he got up to the hotel, he jumped up and flew straight up to the top floor, landing right on the top floor and walking over to where his room was. When he got to his room, he went in and saw Ember and Cynder just relaxing and watching Tv. Spyro smirked when he saw this, feeling he missed a little something while he was out. "So it's a chill out day. Kinda wished you could've texted me the deets so I could be caught up."

"Actually, we just felt like making the leader do all the work." Ember joked around, making Spyro scoff as he hopped up to his bed to watch Tv with them. "We've actually been practicing our lightning magic earlier. You'll find this really funny; I made myself fart when I relaxed my muscles to do some lightning meditation thing."

Spyro snickered right when he heard that, wishing he could've been there to witness it. "I wish I could've been there to see that. But duty calls."

"And duty, you have done." Cynder responded, and then the three of them went back to watching the show with Cynder being quite impressed by it. "This Tod kid originated from Fox and the House, right? He sure went a long way."

"He sure has." Ember replied, loving this show quite a bit. "If I had to say who my favorite character was, it would for sure be him. I just love how adorable he is, he's so bubbly and adventurous and I just wanna pinch his cheeks." Spyro chuckled softly at how Ember was gushing over Tod with Ember making a retort to it. "Hey, if you were me you'd think the same thing." Spyro shrugged, finding he couldn't really beat that.

* * *

Flame was playing his guitar right before bettime with Spyro listening to what he had to play. He found his skill to be quite good with what he's been doing so far, with it being quite impressive since he just got the guitar very recently. Flame could tell Spyro was impressed with his skills, which he couldn't blame him for since he got said skills so fast. "So I'm thinking of starting a band of my own. You feel like joining?"

Spyro stretched his arms and put them behind his head as he lied down comfortably. "Thanks for the offer Flame, but I'm good. I'm more into listening to music than playing it." Flame nodded, respecting Spyro's choice as he went back to playing. "You'd make a great lead though. You just gotta find out how to go all out."

Flame got what Spyro was saying and set his guitar down by his bed, glad he was able to hold onto it. "I'm just glad Punky didn't want it back. Guess the money I left was enough to pay the whole thing off."

"And if it wasn't, she'd be all over your butt pestering you for more money." Spyro joked around, finding that to be the equivalent of business nowadays. "Maybe I can meet her sometime in the future. Not for a date or anything, I just wanna let her know I like that she treated my brother right." Flame snickered at Spyro's words with the purple dragon finishing up what he was saying. "I think she'd be a great friend to have around here."

"You said it." Flame agreed without any snark in his voice, wondering what the group was gonna plan next on the agenda. "So what do you feel like doing next?"

Spyro remembered the poster he saw with Jacques on it and felt he should go ahead and face him. "I heard about this dude named Jacques who looks like a pretty fun challenge to be had. Maybe I can go to his lair and see what he's about." Flame found that to sound quite exciting with Spyro looking forward to it. "I won't hold back on him for being a jack-in-the-box though." Flame found those words confusing but shrugged and decided to go to sleep when Spyro did, knowing they had another day ahead of them tomorrow.

* * *

Spyro was getting ready to find out where Jacques lived with confidence in his eyes as he stretched his legs. Lateef was walking up to him, having already heard about his plan and hoping he wasn't going to go through with it. "Spyro. (Spyro looks at Lateef) I know we haven't interacted much, but I don't recommend going after Jacques. He's not someone you want to underestimate."

"Pssh. Come on dude. You're looking at the dragon who took care of Toasty, D.r Shemp, Blowhard, and Metalhead single handedly." Lateef was surprised to hear what Spyro was bragging about with the young dragon punching his chest softly as he continued his words. "Besides. I know what I'm gonna go up against. I saw a poster of him and I caught onto what I need to do in order to defeat him. I'll just do what I usually do, scorch his butt off, and hope it works for the best. With strategy of course. That's something we can never forget in a case like this."

Lateef came to the conclusion that he couldn't do much to stop Spyro for a couple of reasons. One, because what Spyro just told him had surprised him enough to where he felt he could trust him with this task, and two, he saw a pureness in Spyro that just about anyone else could see. "Be careful Spyro. Jacques may not be as tough as the rest, but if he is, you can't hold back."

Spyro nodded and ran off, knowing he would be able to take care of Jacques no problem. When he got to the door that led to him, which wasn't really all that hard to find, he went through it in hopes of facing off against Jacques for a fun battle.

* * *

Spyro was walking around Jacques's place, trying to find out where his next foe could be hiding. He was quite excited to face off against him, hoping it wouldn't be a total letdown. Then again, the only letdown so far, at least entertainment wise, was Toasty, and even then he could still find some enjoyment from using him as a golf ball. Once Spyro got up to some platforms, he caught sight of a dancing fool and wondered if he knew anything. "Hey buddy. You-"

The fool shot a bubble blast at Spyro, who dodged it and glared at the fool, who was laughing like crazy at him. "You should've gotten hit by that bucko. You smell like a case of dirty socks!" The fool continued to laugh at Spyro, who was finding him just about annoying enough to turn into his next shish kebab at the moment. "It's almost as if you've been caught up in a fart storm. You must've dealt with a real gas bomb now."

"That 'gas bomb', is me." Spyro replied just before he breathed fire right on the fool, making his hat fall right on him as Spyro then jumped on him and up to a rising platform. When Spyro jumped up to another platform, he walked onward, hoping to keep that fool out of his life. "Let's hope I don't meet anymore losers like that." Spyro looked to see some weird flying creatures that he found hard to describe, finding it wouldn't be too hard to take care of them. "Okay, we've got some bird rejects. No big deal. I can take whatever they throw at me."

Spyro flew over to the bird rejects, who caught sight of him and he breathed fire on them right when they dashed at them. Spyro was dissapointed by the lack of a good challenge and hoped Jacquess himself would be better. "Welp, bird rejects are off the list of a totally fun challenge. Let's hope the boss battle in this place is anything to write home about." Spyro flew onward to find Jacques as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits with Spyro's adventures being shown.


	11. Spyro's Heist

Spyro: The Hero of Dragons

Gnasty Gnorc arc Episode eleven: Spyro's First Heist

* * *

Rock music played and a male voice was heard singing the main theme of the story, Spyro, with Spyro and his friends shown one by one with each guitar string, and the guitar played harder with Spyro facing off against the dark figure. "_Spyro! He's a kid and he wants to have fun,_ (Flame is shown scorching an egg thief and laughing at it as it runs off screaming)_ and when you need an awesome hero, he gets the job done._ (Sparx is shown going lightning fast and making an enemy dizzy)_ Spyro! With power from his head to his tail,_ (Ember is shown trying to face a silhouetted enemy despite being scared)_ he'll be there and evil won't_ prevail."

A dark purple dragon was shown taking down a bunch of elite gnorcs in a desert with Spyro and the others noticing her skill as the song continued. "_When evil's breaking pace, he gets right in it's face, Spyro._ (Spyro is shown dodging Gnasty Gnorc's staff blasts in his dungeon)_ When trouble comes for shock,_ (Spyro flies up at Gnasty)_ it's time; let's rock, _(Spyro punches Gnasty and makes the screen change to him and his friends standing with each other as Spyro: The Hero of Dragons is shown with Spyro standing confidentelly in front of it, Sparx laying right on top of him, Flame on the O at the end of Spyro, Ember standing next to Spyro with a smile, and the dark purple dragon flying in next to the word 'Hero' and ready for battle) _Spyro!_"

* * *

Cynder was making that potion she told Spyro about so she could help cure him from whatever Sawyer did to him. She hoped she could get it done before that dark pin, whatever it was going to do to Spyro, took over, knowing thaat Spyro could get worse at any moment. While she was working on it, Ember came into the room, walking up to her as she got a good look at the potion. "So that's the potion you're making to cure Spyro? Looks like a lot of work had to be put into it."

"No kidding. I couldn't even show the audience because it didn't look right until now." Cynder replied, setting the potion down and hoping that what happened to her didn't happen to Spyro. "I just don't want the darkness to overthrow Spyro. Ya know what I mean?" Ember nodded in understanding, feeling the exact same way. "I've seen this before. If the darkness gets too far around his brain, he could turn evil himself. He can be snapped out of it, but only before a year has passed. And it has to be the ultimate snapping someone out of a phase thing."

Ember felt like she had a clue as to what Cynder meant by that, having read a couple books on snapping people out of being evil. "Like a kiss from the one you love? Sounds cliche, I know, but I'd do anything to save Spyro, even if I had to confess my feelings for him."

Cynder gave Ember a smirk, feeling like she still had her as competition when it came to Spyro. "We'll see which one snaps him out of it. (Puts on a serious look) For now though, we should focus on getting this potion finished so we can pevent that from happening."

"If there's anything I can do to help, let me know." Ember offered Cynder, and Cynder smiled, rubbing Ember's head as she kept talking. "And I know we'll get this done in time. Spyro's strong. For all we know he could be fighting this pin thing." Cynder looked at the potion, knowing Spyro was too strong to let the darkness consume him so easily.

* * *

Spyro was walking through Jacques's lair, hoping to find him soon so he could teach him some manners before he left. He was starting to get bored, looking around for him all over the place, until he eventually saw a jack in the box toy that looked like it was life size. It was just jumping around minding it's own business and Spyro was entertained, walking up to it and sitting down to watch it. When the jack in the box saw him, it dashed up to him with a creepy face. "Who dares enter the lair of the great Jacques without anyone's permission!?"

Spyro was bummed out to discover that this jack in the box was Jacques, finding that he'd have to knock some sense into him. "Great. So you're my opponent? You'd better come to my birthday party." Jacques dashed off with Spyro chasing after him, only for Jacques trying to hit him with his tail strap. Spyro rolled to dodge it and flamed Jacques, making him run off with Spyro giving chase. As Spyro stood on the edge of a cliff, he looked to see Jacques taunting him.

Spyro smirked and flew over to the other ledge, dodging Jacques's hat strap as he then grabbed it, spinning Jacques around and making him scream for his life. "Get this crazy dragon off of me!" Spyro let go of Jacques and made him fly over to the next platform with the young purple dragon jumping onto a spring. He flew up into the air and glided over to the other platform, leading to Jacques backing away from him. "Stay back! I won't tell you anything about Gnasty Gnorc! He's not going to let you get away with this invasion, and neither is his leader Sawyer!"

Spyro breathed fire onto Jacques, defeating him and finding what looked like a dragon scale, which was the exact same color of Ignitus's skin. Spyro walked up to it and picked it up, putting it away as he thought about what Jacques said. "Sawyer's the boss of Gnasty Gnorc, huh? This, I find interesting." Spyro saw the platform that'd take him back to the Dream Weavers world and jumped onto it, flying off and hoping he would be able to find Sawyer soon.

* * *

Spyro was flying back to the Dream Weavers homeworld with Lateef taking notice to his free spirited and full of live cry. "Dragon incoming!" Spyro dove down at high speeds with a lively shout and Lateef moved to the side, allowing Spyro to skid on the ground with a powerful slide, being quite proud of how he took care of Jacques. "Now that old jack in the box is taken care of, we can head off to Gnasty's world and kick his skinny butt. (Walks off) Just gotta get my friends and we'll head off to the most daring place we'll most likely ever face."

Spyro flew up to the window of the room he and his friends were staying in and opened it up, surprising Cynder by his new method of entrance. "Thought I'd try something a little differet here. No reason I can't try something new when we're about to save the world."

"Good point." Cynder admitted, showing Spyro the potion she'd been working on since they left Beast Makers. "So I still need one important ingredient to get this thing finished so you can be healed. It's not anywhere in the Dragon Realms though. We'll have to go somewhere else to find it. Like a different world or something we've never seen before."

Spyro nodded in understanding, feeling like it shouldn't be much of an issue to get the last ingredient. "Whatever world we have to go to in order to finish this potion, I'll be ready for it. Even if the challenge ends up being a bunch of dinosaurs."

"And we'll be ready to help you with that no matter what." Ember assured Spyro, who smiled after hearing her support, giving her a noogie and making her laugh a bit. Cynder saw more of a brother-sister vibe from them rather than a romantic one, which she was more than happy to see.

* * *

Flame was practicing his guitar playing skills as he spoke to Ember, who was sitting with him in the balloon. "So I've gotten the gist of playing the guitar with claws. Turns out all you have to do is retract them to where all you see is the tip, and they won't break the strings, or hurt your paws." Ember found that fact to be interesting and continued to listen to Flame play as Spyro and Cynder hopped on with Cynder putting her potion into a box. "So you guys ready to take care of Gnasty Gnorc? I've got no problems smashing his face in."

"You bet Flame." Spyro breathed fire into the flame holder and set the balloon off, ready for whatever Gnasty's lair had in store for him and his friends. Spyro sat down and decided to get some rest and relaxation, knowing that tomorrow was going to be quite a day for him. "Something tells me Gnasty's going to have his worst nightmares met. Funny enough though, I faced that Jacques dude and he said Gnasty works for Sawyer."

Flame, Ember, and Cynder were shocked to hear that with Sparx giving off an expression that screamed 'That can't be good.', and then Ember spoke up. "So we have to deal with both of them at the same time?"

"That's gotta give out a lot of trouble for us." Cynder added in, not being too fond of having to deal with two major threats at once. "Hopefully Sawyer won't mind it if we tell him to take a hike."

"He'll be taking one all the way to his grave if he tries to hurt any of you." Spyro assured the others, though, he sounded a bit bloodthirsty when he said that. "Even if I have to kill him myself, I won't let him hurt any of you. And if Gnasty tries to hurt any of you, I'll make him wish he never started this mess in the first place." The others started to worry about Spyro, feeling as if the darkness pin Sawyer put into him was starting to take further effect.

* * *

Spyro and the others were sleeping late at night with Ember looking at Spyro, hoping he wasn't getting caught by the darkness. She'd known him for five years now, and she didn't want him to go away now. She knew he had so much life to live, and she wasn't ready for him to have it all taken away from him. She decided to just sleep it off, and then Spyro was shown to be moving in his sleep, which caught her attention. He was growling softly, which surprised her, as Spyro had never done any kind of aggressive acts unless he was provoked.

Ember tried to sleep, but she couldn't, not while knowing that Spyro needed help. When he started to get violent with the balloon, she walked over to him and rubbed his back, making him calm down as Flame and Cynder woke up with Cynder being impressed by Ember's skills. She never did think a massage would be what it took to calm someone down in their sleep, especially for one with Spyro's condition. "Never would've guessed that'd work."

"I think everyone could use a massage every now and then." Ember replied, going back to sleep, this time sleeping next to Spyro to comfort him. Flame and Cynder went back to sleep with Spyro going to bed peacefully, knowing that tomorrow was going to be a hard day for him. But he knew he couldn't give up now, not while he was so close to saving the dragons of the Dragon Realms.

* * *

Spyro and the others arrived in Gnasty's world, looking around to find all kinds of minions doing his nasty work. Spyro stretched his legs as he woke up, suddenly cutting a three second fart that let out a yellow cloud, and gave off an eggy smell (phhhhht). As he whiffed the fart, he smiled as the others woke up with Ember gagging as she smelt it. "That's the smell of morning butt Ember. You'll get used to it when you're married."

Ember giggled a bit at Spyro's joke as the group headed over to the platform, looking up and seeing Gnasty's tower, which stood at a high angle. They weren't sure if they would be able to get there as fast as possible, but they knew they had to at least try. Cynder had a plan of her own that she felt could work. "Alright, plan time. I think this could work. We could use Flame's guitar to attract the gnorcs with his music, and then Ember could sneak in with me. Then when we go inside, Spyro could charge in at max speed after we open the door."

"And then I kick Gnasty's butt, right?" Spyro asked, leading to Cynder nodding her head yes and mkaing Spyro excited. "I'm in! One problem though. Flame hasn't been playing for that long yet. How can we guarante he'd be good enough to distract them?"

"Maybe the fact that I've been practicing since I got this bad boy has something with Cynder's confidence in it." Flame suggested, giving off a smirk as he then released a three second fart, letting out a green cloud and a rotten onion scent (pffffft). Ember wafted the fart away and Spyro snickered with Cynder rolling her eyes as Flame commented on it. "I had extra onions on my burger last night."

Ember found that too easy to predict, having known Spyro and Flame for quite a while, and knowing of their food habits. "If we're still this close when we're all adults, which we will be, we're putting you on a diet."

"We'll worry about diabetes later." Cynder responded, knowing that the main task at the moment had to be stopping Gnasty. "Right now we have to get Gnasty Gnorc taken care of, and we can't let anything stop us from getting into his base."

* * *

Spyro and the others were getting ready to execute the plan with Flame starting up his music with some of the gnorcs hearing his tune. The gnorcs looked and saw Flame playing his guitar, walking over to him to listen, which he was totally cool with as they sat down beside him. Spyro was unable to wait for his turn, waiting excitedly for what was about to come for him. Cynder and Ember were sneaking around the place, making sure to avoid the gnorcs and avoid their weapons, which wasn't all that hard since they weren't fighting.

Ember felt like she and Cynder could do more, thinking to herself about what she could do in her own way. 'Maybe I could get one of these gnorcs for interrogation when we're alone with one of them. Just gotta wait for the right moment.' Ember and Cynder hid behind some barrels, and Ember saw that there was only one gnorc passing by, and no one else was around aside from her and Cynder, lunging at the gnorc and pinning him down, much to the surprise of Cynder. "Freeze!"

Cynder was impressed by Ember's moves, only for another gnorc to come out from behind a post and charge at Ember. That was a mistake though, as Cynder jumped right in and pinned him down as well, punching the gnorc and knocking him out. "Nice move Ember." Ember smiled, only for the gnorc she was pinning down to kick her off, and Cynder wrestled the gnorc with his spear. She ended up getting stabbed, but not all the way through her arm, and she threw the gnorc at the wall and ripped the spear out with Ember's help.

Ember threw the spear at the guard, knocking him out since she used the blunt end, and Cynder checked her wound with Ember being worried for her. "Cynder, are you okay!? That other gnorc came out of nowhere."

Cynder covered the wound and smiled to Ember, knowing it would be an easy healing procedure. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I'm so sorry."

"For what, getting us some of Gnasty's minions to interrogate? We're lucky we didn't kill them."

Ember and Cynder walked up to the gnorc Ember knocked out, nodding to each other as they knew what to do with him.

* * *

The gnorc Ember and Cynder took for interrogation was starting to wake up with Cynder snapping her fingers at him. "Rise and shine dirtbag!" The gnorc woke up and saw that he was tied up, making him fearful as he saw Cynder giving him a vicious look. She then pinned him to the wall with her left paw, since her right arm was currently healing, and got into his face. "Listen here dude. You have about five second to tell us where the infirmary is, and also how to open the door to this castle, so you won't become our next roast beef sandwich!"

The gnorc shivered in fear and was even shown to be wetting himself, which Cynder saw and rolled her eyes at and Ember backed away from after seeing. The gnorc knew he couldn't win this, so he decided to just give Cynder what she wanted. "The switch to the door is at the end of the hallway! And the infirmary's on the next floor up! Please, just let me go!"

Cynder gave a devious grin as she looked into the eyes of the now terrified gnorc. "Not gonna happen." Cynder punched the gnorc and knocked him out, knowing he would get his just deserts soon enough. "That's for stabbing me with that spear. Try anything on Ember and I'll give you ten times the amount of pain you gave me."

Ember had to admit that she didn't know how to react to that, but decided to head off to get the switch. "I'll go open the door for Spyro and Flame. You should head to the infirmary to get your arm healed." Cynder nodded, feeling that would be the best course of action, and she went up to the next floor with Ember walking over to the switch and pressing it to get the door open.

The door opened up, leading to Spyro jumping down and charging in at max speed with Cynder shown to be halfway up the steps and sitting down on one. Spyro made a skid as soon as he entered, ready to kick gnorc butt as he started to rush up the steps. He then noticed Cynder's injury and got concerned with Cynder assuring him she would be fine. "It's fine. I just gotta get it stitched up." Spyro smiled and nodded, heading upstairs as Ember went up with Cynder, walking with her as they headed to the infirmary to patch Cynder up.

Ember and Cynder walked into the infirmary with Ember showing clear concern for Spyro, knowing he had to be putting in a lot of effort if that dark pin Sawyer put into him wasn't doing a thing to him. Cynder took notice to this and assured her that Spyro would be fine. "He'll be fine Ember. Like you said, he's strong."

"I know. It's just...you know how last night he was acting weird in his sleep." Ember replied, having loads of concern for Spyro at the moment. "I'm worried his curse thing is getting even worse by the minute. If we don't get that cure fixed, who knows what'll happen to him?"

Cynder understood what Ember meant and decided not to dwell on it, knowing they also had to focus on getting her arm stitched up. "Let's focus on my arm for now. Spyro shouldn't be going evil anytime soon if his spirit's as pure as he shows it to be." Ember nodded, knowing that they had plenty to worry about, hoping Spyro would be okay in the end.

* * *

Spyro was rushing up to the top floor, knowing that's where Gnasty would be waiting to get his butt kicked. "Look out Gnasty. You're about to get toasted." Spyro ran up to the top floor after about five minuts, having not stopped for a second, and he saw Gnasty Gnorc waiting at his throne and seeing Spyro, who had quite the bone to pick with him. "Hey Gnasty! You've got some nerve making the dragons turn to stone without our consent! I saved them all off screen or on screen, but I'm still gonna kick your butt for doing it at all!"

Gnasty laughed and launched a staff beam at Spyro, who jumped up and off of it without any trouble. This shocked Gnasty with Spyro diving down at him and hitting him with a powerful charge attack right in the chest. This sent Gnasty back a bit with Spyro breathing fire at him and making him run away, much to Spyro's annoyance. "Hey, come back here you coward! I'm not done with you yet" Spyro ran off at max speed, refusing to let Gnasty get away from him.

Spyro chased Gnasty down with Gnasty looking behind him and seeing him catch up, only to get fire on his butt. This made him jump around and shout in pain as Sparx started laughing with Spyro speaking up. "Word of helpful advice dude. Never look back if you intend on getting away from the enemy." Gnasty growled at Spyro, who breathed fire at his feet and made him run off with Spyro snickering as he spoke to Sparx about it after running off to chase him again. "I like how he's doing exactly what made me flame at him to begin with."

Spyro continued to chase after Gnasty, who jumped on some kind of platform with Spyro doing the same to continue the chase. Spyro was more than capable of getting back to behind Gnasty after jumping on the platforms, running up to him and jumping on him. As he pinned him to the ground, he sat on his face and ripped a flaming fart on him, hitting him with five second of toasted eggs (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP). Gnasty passed out from Spyro's fart with the young purple dragon jumping off of him and looking at him with a smirk on his face as he taunted him. "You're toast Gnorc!"

Spyro laughed a bit with Sawyer suddenly appearing, making Spyro get serious as the black coated dragon walked up to him. "If you think defeating Gnasty was enough to win this battle then you're sorely mistaken. We still have a battle to do before you go home." Spyro smirked, ready for whatever Sawyer gave to him. "Confident as always I see. You disgust me, but I must admire your power. Meet me on the roof of the building tomorrow and we'll settle this. Your fate will be decided then."

Sawyer vanished with Spyro sitting in place as he thought to himself about how this would go down. He looked at his right paw and questioned if he would be able to take on Sawyer all on his own. He was able to take care of Gnasty no problem, but Sawyer isn't like Gnasty, so he knew he would be a challenge. Sparx could see his concern and flew in front of him, making Spyro give a soft smile as he let Sparx rest on his finger. He knew that as long as he would be able to land a hit on Sawyer, he wouldn't be completely incapable of defeating him.

* * *

Spyro opened up the door to the infirmary, where Flame, Ember, and Cynder were waiting for him, and were relieved to see he made it back. Ember was especially happy and ran up to Spyro to hug him. "We knew you'd stop Gnasty! (Pulls Spyro away) And without a scratch. You must've grown a lot from our journey."

Spyro smiled at Ember's words, feeling like they were accurate to what happened to him throughout the past week. "Yeah. I think that's a good way of putting it." Spyro put on a serious face, knowing he couldn't lie to his friends. "But no, we're not through yet."

"What do you mean?" Flame asked as he stood up, unsure of what Spyro was getting at with this one. "You kicked his butt, right? That means we can head home and we can throw you this crazy party with all the dragons of the Dragon Realms attending it. God knows you've earned it."

"You guys know Sawyer, right?" Spyro asked, and the others nodded with Cynder getting an idea as to what he was getting at. "He confronted me right after I beat Gnasty, and he challenged me to one final battle on top of the tower. He also said something about my fate being decided. I think he's planning to kill me, but I can't be too sure until I go up there." Spyro then remembered what Jacques said to him, knowing he had to tell his friends. "Now that I think about it, Jacques did tell me that Sawyer was the one in charge here."

The others were surprised to hear this with Cynder speaking up about it. "In that case we should find a way to kill him as fast as possible. I'm sorry Spyro. I know you're not a killer, but you're the only one strong enough to defeat him, if you can even lay a claw on him. If you can convince him to join us then be our guest, but at this point, I highly doubt it'll happen."

Spyro sighed, knowing that Cynder had a point and decided he needed some time to think it over. "Let's sleep on it. I don't wanna do anything too rash."

"Of course. Take your time. But I want you to think about some things." Cynder smiled, knowing she could trust Spyro with anything. "You're a good kid Spyro. You've been looking after Flame and Ember for as long as they can remember, and they both look up to you. Rightly so. But it's different with a threat like this. You're risking your life to stop him, and there's a chance you may not come back. I know it sucks to hear that, but it's true."

"I appriciate the concern Cynder. Just let me think my plan over." Cynder nodded, knowing they would have to wait and see what the right decision was, and they headed off to enjoy themselves for what could be their last night together.

* * *

Spyro was lying down on the roof of a house that lied in Gnasty's world, knowing he would have to think long and hard on this one. Flame was also on the roof, looking at him from the other side and walking over to him after a bit to comfort him. He lied down next to him and looked up at the stars with him, knowing this conflict was huge for someone Spyro's age. "So. We're actually considering this. I know you probably didn't kill Gnasty. Heck, the most you could do to torture him is fart on his face since we can't hold swords and run with them like gnorcs can."

Spyro chuckled a bit, knowing that Flame's words were true, especially since he DID fart on Gnasty's face. "Yeah, I totally did that." Sparx came out and rested on Spyro's forehead, making sure not to touch the pin that was still in there as he looked at the stars with them. "Ya know, people say these stars are burning balls of gas in the sky. The way I see it, they're also a guide to everyone out there. They guide those who're lost to what their destiny is or what they want to do with themselves."

Flame found what Spyro just said to be interesting, knowing that it had something to do with what Cynder told him earlier. "Ya know, something just popped into my head." Spyro looked at Flame, who smirked as he looked at him. "You like Cynder, don't you."

Spyro flinched and sat up, instantly trying to cover up the fact that he had feelings for Cynder. "What!? No way, it's not like that! Love is disgusting!" Flame sat up and continued to smirk at Spyro, who sighed and looked at the ground as Sparx rested on one of his horns. "So what if I do? Ember likes me, and I don't wanna hurt her."

"Dude, she loves you more than anything. The fact that you like Cynder isn't gonna change that." Flame assured Spyro, being quite familiar of how close he and Ember were. Spyro still wasn't sure, and then Flame said something else. "You and I both know that if Ember finds out the hard way, she's going to be crushed. You have to tell Cynder now before it's too late, and before Ember finds out herself." Spyro nodded, knowing that Flame was right, especially since he knew he wanted to have a stable chemistry with both of them.

* * *

Cynder was lying down by the pier the balloon was on as she looked into the water, knowing Spyro was going to face a hard moment in his life tomorrow. She then saw a reflection of Spyro's face in the water, making her look to see him smiling at her. "Hey Spyro. How are you coping with tomorrow?"

"Pretty well, thanks." Spyro looked into the water and knew he couldn't hold this back for long, deciding to just get it over with now. "Listen Cynder. There's something I have to tell you, and it's not gonna be easy." Cynder listened closely to what Spyro had to tell her and he just decided to get on with it. "I know we've known each other for a week now. And the fact that Ember's always been in my life may give off a bit of tension later down the line, but even then, without Flame I wouldn't even have the courage to be doing this until about a year later."

Cynder saw Spyro was choking up a bit, hoping he wasn't going to tell her something horrible. "You're not planning on leaving us, are you?"

"Of course not." Spyro assured Cynder, and although he was a bit confused, he decided to confess his feelings once and for all. "Cynder. This last week I've spent with you, it's given me a lot to think about. I feel like there's this missing hole in my heart where my spouse should be, and I don't know how to explain it, but she just might be sitting in front of me." Cynder was flattered by what Spyro was saying as Spyro then went ahead and said what he had to say. "I love you Cynder."

Cynder couldn't deny the fact that she had feelings for Spyro, and smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. "Any chance you're a virgin?"

Spyro gave a sly grin, knowing Cynder was going to be his first and only love interest. "Ye-" Before Spyro could finish his answer, Cynder pulled him in from a kiss with romantic music playing in the background. The night sky and the moon were shown as Spyro and Cynder continued their kiss, loving every minute of it. There was only one word that could describe what this kiss felt like to them.

Magic.

Spyro pulled Cynder away, knowing he would have to explain this to Ember. "I should probably go tell Ember. She likes me too."

"I know. Do what you have to tough guy." Spyro nodded, walking off and allowing Cynder to relax in peace as he went off to find Ember.

Spyro was walking through Gnasty's world as he heard Ember speak to him from a bush she was watching Spyro and Cynder from. "So you chose her, huh?" Spyro looked at Ember, feeling horrible as he walked up to her as Ember tried to hold back her emotions. "I guess I should've expected that. I saw you get all shy with her at the firework show you did for me. There had to have been loads of other hints regarding your love for her that I missed too."

Spyro didn't know what to say, which Ember could understand, as she knew this was hard for him to explain. She didn't want to force him to do anything, and after a few seconds, he was about to put a paw on his shoulder, only for Ember to put her paw up, signalling him not to. After Spyro put his paw down, Ember spoke some more. "Sometimes...I had a dream of us in our own little house, with a family. I thought we could live a happy life. But it's like what I told Cynder. (Puts paw down and looks at Spyro) If you're happy, I'm happy."

Spyro was surprised to hear that, finding Ember's maturity to be amazing with Ember then making a request for him. "I know it's selfish to ask, but would you mind keeping your distance from me for the time being? (Spyro flinches) Not forever; I still want you in my life. I just need time to cope with the fact that we won't end up as a couple. Just...friends."

Spyro smiled, knowing he couldn't deny Ember's wishes, and that he would still be able to have her as a friend. "Of course. Take as much time as you need."

Ember smiled and looked at Spyro, giving him one last hug before they started this. "Thanks Spyro." Spyro wrapped his arms around Ember, knowing this was for the best, and that it would make their friendship grow even stronger.

* * *

Sawyer was standing at the top of Gnasty's tower, looking over everything as Gnasty arrived at the top as well. He was still wiping his face from Spyro's fart as Sawyer commented on his dissapointment in him. "So you threw a tantrum over your looks and couldn't even get what you desired in the end." Sawyer walked over to Gnasty with a cold look on his face, hoping to make Gnasty pay for his failure. "You've failed me Gnasty Gnorc. You've given a countless amount of shame to yourself. I feel disguted just thinking about you, let alone looking at you."

Gnasty glared at Sawyer, tired of being pushed around by him as he aimed his staff at him. "Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't blast your head off!" Sawyer was unfazed by Gnasty's staff being pointed right at his face, instead grabbing the spear and throwing it aside. Gnasty chuckled nervously as he tried to think of a way to get out of facing Sawyer's wrath. "April fools?"

Sawyer jumped onto Gnasty and glared into his eyes, knowing he wasn't going to get away with this one. "It's October." Sawyer stabbed Gnasty in the arm and threw him into this portal, looking at him as he closed it with a snap of his finger. Gnasty looked around in fear after the portal closed, unsure of where he was and whether or not he would be able to escape. He knew he'd have to adapt to his surroundings however, and decided to try and make himself at home here, at least until he found a way back to the Dragon Realms.

To be continued.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits with Spyro's adventures being shown.


	12. Sawyer's Power

Spyro: The Hero of Dragons

Gnasty Gnorc arc Episode twelve: Sawyer's Power

* * *

Rock music played and a male voice was heard singing the main theme of the story, Spyro, with Spyro and his friends shown one by one with each guitar string, and the guitar played harder with Spyro facing off against the dark figure. "_Spyro! He's a kid and he wants to have fun,_ (Flame is shown scorching an egg thief and laughing at it as it runs off screaming)_ and when you need an awesome hero, he gets the job done._ (Sparx is shown going lightning fast and making an enemy dizzy)_ Spyro! With power from his head to his tail,_ (Ember is shown trying to face a silhouetted enemy despite being scared)_ he'll be there and evil won't_ prevail."

A dark purple dragon was shown taking down a bunch of elite gnorcs in a desert with Spyro and the others noticing her skill as the song continued. "_When evil's breaking pace, he gets right in it's face, Spyro._ (Spyro is shown dodging Gnasty Gnorc's staff blasts in his dungeon)_ When trouble comes for shock,_ (Spyro flies up at Gnasty)_ it's time; let's rock, _(Spyro punches Gnasty and makes the screen change to him and his friends standing with each other as Spyro: The Hero of Dragons is shown with Spyro standing confidentelly in front of it, Sparx laying right on top of him, Flame on the O at the end of Spyro, Ember standing next to Spyro with a smile, and the dark purple dragon flying in next to the word 'Hero' and ready for battle) _Spyro!_"

* * *

Sawyer was standing over Gnasty's tower as the sun rose, awaiting the moment where he could finish Spyro once and for all. He was more than confident that he would be able to defeat Spyro, in spite of how their first meeting went. But then, he was simply holding back. This time, he was more than ready to kill him, or at least keep him away long enough to take over the Dragon Realms. Just then, the ghost of Lyna appeared behind Sawyer, who could sense the energy from her as he gave a response to her sudden appearence. "Hello mother."

Lyna sat down next to Sawyer, horrified by the thought of him and Spyro fighting. "I can't help but love you Sawyer. As much as I want to stop loving you, I can't. And that's why I don't want you, or Spyro, to go through with this. It's too much for me to bare, and I know your father would think the same."

Sawyer looked at his claw and questioned if he was really the cause of his motives, not sure what was making him this way. "It's in my veins. I can't control what I want to do, and I must act upon it. I refuse to let anyone stop me." Lyna sighed out of dissapointment with Sawyer standing up and looking at her with a cold expression. "And if you truly think you can convince me to stand down, then you're sorely mistaken. As soon as I get the chance, I'll kill Spyro."

Lyna tried to pin Sawyer down, only for the latter to grab her claw and slam her into the ground, indicating that he could touch ghosts. He then looked into her eyes, refusing to allow her to stop him. "As soon as Spyro finds out his birth mother is dead, he'll want to die. Even if he does meet his birth father."

"I won't let you hurt him!" Lyna tried to get up, only for Sawyer to crush her claw without hesitation. He then stomped on her face and made her cry out in pain, showing that he wasn't going to stop for any reason, even if it was for someone he knew.

Sawyer gave Lyna and even more vicious and cold glare than before, knowing Lyna wouldn't want anything to do with him later on. "You're lucky I only killed your solid body. I'm sure you don't want your ghost to die as well." Lyna was horrified by the threat and teleported away just before she started crying, leading to Sawyer looking over the edge of the tower again. He thought about Spyro, knowing he would be ready for anything he had to offer. "You'd best prepare yourself for this battle Spyro. I'm not going down in the same way Gnasty did."

* * *

Spyro looked at the top of Gnasty's tower, knowing he would have to put in a lot of effort if he wanted to defeat Sawyer. He also knew that if he died, he wouldn't be able to come back, at least not without something crazy popping up for him to retrieve his life. His friends all walked up to him, aside from Sparx, who was already with him. Even Ember came up to him, which was kind of surprising after she asked him to keep his distance. He walked up to them though, knowing this could be the last time they met. "I guess this is it."

Flame walked up to Spyro and hugged him, trying his best to hold back his tears as Spyro comforted him with a smile. "It's okay to cry dude. It's perfectly natural."

Flame smiled and cried silently, letting the tears soak down as he embraced Spyro. He didn't want to say goodbye to him, but he knew he was going to have to be as strong as he could be. Whatever happened, he would be ready to accept it. "Good luck dude. Even though you're not my blood brother, I always felt like we were close enough to justify calling us that." Flame decided to come out and say it, knowing he would have to come out sometime. "Let's become blood brothers, you and me. As soon as we get home."

Spyro nodded, being on board with that as he and Flame shared a strong paw shake. Flame then backed up to let Cynder walk up to Spyro, and the two held claws with Spyro looking at Ember, who nodded, indicating that she was okay with Spyro doing anything romantic with Cynder, who then spoke up. "Good luck Spyro." Spyro and Cynder shared a short lip kiss with Cynder then backing up with a smile. "I have faith in you."

Spyro nodded in response with Ember walking up to him, which surprised him a bit as he chuckled a bit. "Funny. I thought you were starting to hate me."

Ember slapped Spyro, but not too hard, showing that she didn't have any resentment towards him. She then hugged Spyro, who was surprised to see this and embraced her as well. "I could never hate you Spyro. I just need time to get used to the fact that you're with Cynder now. (Pulls Spyro away) Whenever we hang out, you make me feel like I'm worth something. You make me feel useful. I don't want that to go away, and I know you still view me in a positive light. I want to stay friends with you until the day one of us dies."

Spyro smiled, rubbing Ember's head before walking off, looking back at his friends as they all looked at him with support in their eyes. Ember walked over to Cynder and the two shared a hug, showing that the two of them were still on good terms. Flame was watching and gave a peace sign to Spyro, who gave one back as Sparx came out and smiled to him. Spyro smiled as well, and the two nodded to each other as they both raced off to face Sawyer. The two of them were ready to save the Dragon Realms, even if they died doing so.

* * *

Spyro and Sparx arrived at the top of Gnasty's tower with Sawyer shown to still be waiting for them while looking over the edge. Sawyer allowed Spyro to say what he wanted to say, knowing he would have quite a bit to speak about after all that's happened. What Spyro said first however, was a bit of a surprise to Sawyer, as it wasn't what he expected him to say upon first glance. "You sure know how to throw a party Sawyer. No food, no drinks, and the only babes are on my side."

Sawyer smirked as he turned around, facing Spyro as he made a retort to his words just as it started to rain. "My apologies Spyro. I was so excited for your arrival that I didn't have time to make preperations for the bash."

"Tch. Whatever. At any rate, the fact that you think you being my twin is a twist anymore is baloney." Spyro taunted, leading to him making another taunt towards him. "How about a kiss from your brother? Or better yet, how about a kiss from this?" Spyro snapped his fingers and caused a lightning bolt to strike the ground right in the middle of the start of the tower. This led to the battle getting ready to start with Spyro finishing his words. "So this is what they called a heartwarming family reunion. I expected more peaceful bonding and football."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you." Sawyer gave a cold glare to Spyro, knowing he would have to take him out before it was too late. "But as you know, I can't let you live."

Spyro was unfazed by Sawyer's words, knowing he had a lot to risk already, so his life being on the line wasn't really a shocker for him. He knew it would leave everyone he knew devastated however, so he knew he would have to survive, for the sake of everyone, especially his friends and family. Not to mention the fact that he still had to find his father, knowing he had to be out there somewhere. So with all confidence, he gave a smile and a determined glare as he started the battle with just five words. "Fine with me. Let's rock!"

Spyro and Sawyer charged at each other and collided a claw slash, going right through each other without a scratch to be found on them. The two of them collided three tail swipes and the last one was a backflip swipe as the two of them then slashed at each other in the air. Spyro took this opportunity to grab Sawyer by his claw so he could try to slam him into the ground, only for Sawyer to do the same and hold onto Spyro, preventing him from throwing him. This made the two spin around until Sawyer eventually let go of Spyro.

Spyro regained his balance and launched a huge flame breath at Sawyer, who casted a shield that blocked thew hole thing. He then dashed at Spyro, who grabbed his forehead and slammed it into the ground, breathing fire onto Sawyer after doing so. Sawyer grabbed onto Spyro's leg right after, scratching it and making Spyro wince. Sawyer was about to throw Spyro over the cliff, only for Spyro to bite Sawyer's forehead right before he could do so and make him start bleeding from it.

Sawyer shouted in pain and let go of Spyro, who tail smacked Sawyer over the ledge, only for Sawyer to regain his balance just in time. Sawyer glared at Spyro and wiped the blood from his forehead, finding that Spyro was an idiot for thinking that would help him. He then flew straight at Spyro, who grabbed his claws just before he could grab him, making him skid on the ground with hid hind legs. Spyro was able to stop the skidding with his tail and breathed fire into Flame's eyes, making him shout in pain and let go of Spyro.

Sawyer backed up a bit with Spyro giving him a smirk, feeling a bit more confident in his chances of winning the battle. Sawyer took notice to this and knew Spyro's motivations quite well, taking a jab at them before he could give any more strikes. "You do this for your home, correct? As well as to find your father?"

Spyro found Sawyer's attempt at striking his motives to be quite obscure, especially since he had quite a few retords for him. "My father? Ha! He doesn't have anything to do with this battle." Spyro gave a confident smile to Sawyer, unfazed by his power, or his dark aura. "I just don't like you. That's all."

Sawyer chuckled devilishly, finding that Spyro had more to him than that, and that he would have to break him to find it. "Is that so? Then allow me to study this fact for myself." Sawyer dashed behind Spyro, who did a frontflip strike with his tail and sent Sawyer back. Spyro the turned around, snapping his fingers and creating lightning bolts for Sawyer to get struck by, only for Sawyer to dodge all of them and then dash at Spyro. He grabbed Spyro by the horns and put his hind legs on his stomach before kicking him into the ground at full force.

Spyro regained his balance and dodged a darkness orb that Sawyer launched at him, jumping up as it hit the ground to avoid the after effect. Sawyer was indeed impressed with how well Spyro was keeping up with him, dashing at him at full speed as Spyro flew past him. The two of them clashed tail strikes in the air before landing on the ground, dashing at each other with claw strikes that hit each other swiftly and with enough force to sting.

Spyro and Sawyer then backed up a bit, leading to Spyro questioning why Sawyer wants to do what he's trying to do. "Ya know Sawyer, it just occured to me. No villain is without his motives. Why did you cause all of this chaos? Since you were born I mean. What kind of motivation would a baby dragon have for doing any of this?"

Sawyer gave Spyro a devilish grin as he gave his reply. "If I could answer that question then I would. But as far as I'm concerned, I'm not even aware of them myself." Spyro flinched at the sound of that, hoping Sawyer wasn't doing this just because he wanted to. "Let's finish this now. I hate how long this battle has dragged in for already.

Spyro nodded in agreement, dashing at Sawyer, who did the same as the two brothers prepared to land the final strike. Just before they could collide their strikes however, Lyna appeared right in between them and stopped their attacks with a fearful cry to boot. "Stop!" Spyro was surprised to see this with Sawyer being annoyed by the interruption with Lyna speaking up, not wanting the fight to go on any longer than it already has. "You can't fight each other! You're brothers. You shouldn't be trying to kill each other."

Spyro felt as if he needed some catching up, knowing he would have to get some context so he could understand the situation. "Okay lady, I don't hate to sass what looks like the dead right now, but who the heck are you? And how'd you know Sawyer and I are brothers?"

Lyna held back her tears as she faced Spyro, knowing he deserved to know what he wanted to know. "Because I'm you're mother." Spyro was shocked on all angles to hear this. He never would've guessed that his mother was already dead. The horror in his eyes was all too clear with Lyna continuing her explination. "Your father and I were attacked after we gave birth to you, but we didn't know Sawyer was born as well. No one knows why he didn't show his physical form right away, but for some reason, this led to my death."

Spyro felt horrible for Lyna, knowing that she didn't deserve whatever fate she recieved. "So you and my dad sent me to Stone Hill, because you knew that if I grew up with dad, it'd just confirm that I wasn't ready for the real world."

Lyna nodded her head yes, relieved that Spyro understood how she and Ignitus only wanted what was best to him. "Spyro, your father is an amazing dragon. His name is Ignitus, and he's still defending the Dragon Realms to this day. You may have not realized it yet, but he was the one who came up with the Darkness Breakers." Spyro was amazed to hear this, finding it almost impossible to believe that his father was the one who invented his hero team. "And the one who killed me, right in front of him, was none other than-"

Just then, a claw struck right through Lyna's heart, making her gasp for air as she then fell to the ground with Sawyer looking down at her with coldness. "Me."

The horror shown in Spyro's eyes was too much for him to handle, surrounding him on every inch of his body. He'd finally figured out who his parents were, and his mother had just died in front of him. He had to question why he was so scared to see a ghost of his mother dying, grabbing her paw as she explained it to him. "Spyro. I would give my life to spend the rest of yours with you. If I had one. But now...I don't think I'll even be able to stand like I did before."

Spyro held back his tears as he spoke to his mother, not wanting her to leave, especially after he finally met her for the first time. "No! You can't go! I-I can't lose you again! I finally know who you are and you have to leave me again!? And at the hands of..."

Spyro couldn't even finish his sentence with Lyna looking at him with the last of her strength. "Spyro. I believe you know, if a ghost dies, then no one can see them." Spyro nodded his head yes, indicating that he knew that much about what happened if a ghost dies. "All of those who knew me before, or met my ghost, will have memories of knowing me. I don't want to force the only memories of yours being my death, and if I could choose, I would bring myself back to perfect condition. But that's sadly out of my control."

Spyro forced a smile, knowing he had to be strong for his mother. "I'll do what I can mom. I promise, I'll stay as strong as I can. I won't let this break me."

Lyna started crying as she smiled and watched her son trying to be strong for her, which she appriciated more than all of the deaths in the world combined. "Be strong my child. I will always be in your heart. Even if I wasn't in your life as much as I wanted to be. I will always love you."

Lyna's ghost vanished, leaving Spyro to continue holding back his tears as Sawyer noticed a dark aura surrounding him. "It's a shame when one's parent dies. (Spyro gives Sawyer a furious glare) all kinds of rage and sadness can surround the one who faces it right in front of them." Spyro was about to dash at Sawyer at full speed with Sawyer stabbing his chest, making sure not to strike the heart as he looked into his eyes. "Legacy Spyro. It's all anyone ever leaves behind. You think about the one you want for yourself."

Sawyere pushed Spyro's body to the ground and walked off, only for Spyro to wake up and unleash an insane burst of power, dashing at Sawyer with maximum power. Sawyer stops Spyro's dashing, barely managing to stop him from sending him over the cliff as he showed amazement with this power. "Such power. And after you just faced an attack that would've otherwise killed you. You're one of the twins born from the legendary Ignitus and Lyna, I'll give you that."

Sawyer kicked Spyro back, sending him to the middle of the tower and having him go into a portal, which Sawyer spawned by snapping his fingers. "Perhaps I should give Spyro some time to cool down. I wish to have him be himself when we have our final battle, rather than some angry maniac." Sawyer looked over the cliff and thought about how he and Spyro would face each other after he came back. "After you find your way out brother, I will be ready." Sawyer clenched his fist, knowing he would be in for a long wait.

* * *

Flame, Ember, and Cynder showed obvious concern for Spyro with Ember wondering if she had something to do with him not coming back yet. "What if it has something to do with me wanting some space from him? Do you think he took it to heart in the wrong way and thought I wanted him to die?"

"That's ridiculous Ember. It's Spyro, he'd never think something like that." Cynder assured Ember, knowing that they didn't have enough context to justify a crazy assumption like that. "We should wait for him to come back, or at least some proof of what happened."

Ember nodded in understading with Flame showing concern as well, knowing that Spyro and Sawyer had completely different levels in power. "I hate to admit it, but there's also a chance Spyro couldn't come back. (Ember gains a scared expression) Not that I think that's the case, but we've seen what Sawyer's capable of." Ember and Cynder had to admit that Flame had a point, knowing quite well that Sawyer wasn't a pushover in the slightest. "Besides. Even if Spyro COULD keep up with him, I think Sawyer would be smart enough to counter it."

Just then, a dark power filled the room, leaving Flame, Ember, and Cynder concerned by what was about to happen. As soon as Sawyer appeared, the three of them instantly knew what'd happened to Spyro, leaving Ember to deny it as she got down from her bed and walked up to him. "No! He can't be dead! There's no way you could be sick enough to kill your own brother!"

"Oh, don't worry, I haven't killed him. Yet." Sawyer gave a devilish glare to Ember, who was horrified by the kind of fate Spyro could be facing right now. "I simply sent him to a different world, one where he won't be able to see you guys. He won't be able to defend the Dragon Realms after my ultimate plan is in session."

Cynder got off of her bed, as did Flame, with the three dragons facing Sawyer as Cynder spoke coldly. "If he ends up coming back all bones, and without a single shread of life to be had, I'll kill you."

Sawyer chuckled devilishly with Cynder becoming infuriated upon seeing this smug attitude, Ember becoming distraught, and Flame being disgusted. Sawyer was more than ready to assure them that he was ready for anything. "I'm more than ready to turn this world into my own. I just know you'll adore the thought I've put into this plan. It will make you all feel lifelessness. You'll all be my subjects"

"I'll be the one who sneaks into your room at night and slits your throat while you sleep." Cynder promised Sawyer just before he vanished, leaving the three friends to be conflicted by what they just heard. Cynder was filled with rage by what Sawyer did to Spyro, promising herself that she and Spyro would be reunited.

* * *

Spyro was sleeping on some kind of grass, seeming to be lying on his stomach as a strange creature came by and saw him. He was sneaking up to him with some kind of dagger as Spyro yawned and awoke, sensing the danger behind him and stretching his butt at the creature. He then cut a loud and bassy ten second fart, creating a giant yellow cloud that reeked of rotten eggs (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). The creature passed out from the fart with Spyro turning around and giving him a smirk. "Killing someone in their sleep? So cheap."

Spyro looked around and saw that he was in a different world from before, feeling he would have to find some help if he wanted to get back to the Dragon Realms and started looking around so he could do so. "Okay Spyro. Wherever you are now, and however the heck you got here, you can't sit around and sulk now. You gotta find some help so you can get back to the Dragon Realms and save your friends and homeland, and then find your father. If he's still alive that is."

Spyro looked around and saw a bunch of creatures around the area, spotting one that was bowing to a poster of some weird dark red creature. Spyro wasn't too fond of the design himself, and thought to himself about what he was looking at. 'Dude must be the King here. Heh. He should meet the Darkness Breakers. He'd love mom especially." Spyro flew to the ground and continued to look around, still finding it hard to seek out any help. The creature spotted Spyro and started to panic, which the dragon noticed. "You see a ghost or something buddy?"

The creature ran off with Spyro shrugging as he walked off to find some help, hoping he would be able to find someone soon. Sparx came out and saw where they were, starting to panic over the circumstances. Spyro knew he needed some comfort, speaking to him as calmly as he could. "Well Sparx, I guess it's just you and me for now. Let's see if we can find someone who can help us get home." Sparx nodded, knowing there was no time to waste and the two headed off to find the help they needed to head home and save everyone.

* * *

Flame, Ember, and Cynder were arriving in Artisans with Marco noticing that Spyro and Sparx weren't with them. He thought it would be best not to ask about it after seeing their despondent looks, knowing it wouldn't be best to make them feel any worse about whatever went down. When the three dragons went over to Spyro's house to tell him the news, Lindar answered the door and noticed that Spyro wasn't with them. "Your back. Without Spyro. Should I be concerned, or did he find his birth parents and want to stay with THEM for a while?"

Flame sighed, feeling he should be the one to tell Lindar the news, since he was actually related to him. "Dad, I wish it was the latter, but I just can't. After we found Sawyer, Spyro's birth twin brother, in Gnasty's world, he and Spyro had this battle to decide the fate of the Dragon Realms, and..."

Lindar was horrified by this indication, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was at that moment. "He's not dead, is he? This Sawyer fellow didn't kill him, right?"

"Don't worry, Sawyer made sure he was alive." Cynder assured Lindar, feeling it wouldn't hurt to be the one to give him the assurance he needed. He was relieved at first, but then Cynder got into the real stuff. "But he DID send him to another world. We don't know which one, so we can't track him down."

Ember held her arm tightly, not wanting to let anyone see how discouraged she was by this. 'What if Spyro LET Sawyer send him to that world? I know Cynder said me wanting distance didn't have anything to do with it, but for all I know that could be a cover up.' Cynder noticed how scared Ember was, knowing quite well that she feared for Spyro's life.

* * *

Cynder was walking up to Flame's house late at night with Ivy noticing her and wondering what she was doing, since she had yet to meet her. "You're a new face. I saw you come back with the rest of Spyro's group though. What's your name?"

"Cynder." Cynder replied, feeling Ivy deserved to know her standing with Spyro. "I know this may seem like inappropriate timing due to the circumstances, but I...actually ended up becoming Spyro's girlfriend before he vanished, and I thought you'd deserve to know, since you took care of him since he was born." Ivy was surprised by this as Cynder went into Flame's room, walking over to Flame, who was looking at a picture book of him and Spyro. "Hey Flame. I'm sorry about Spyro. I wish he could've come back with us."

"Don't beat yourself up over it. There wasn't anything you could've done to stop what happened to him." Flame assured Cynder, who sat down on Flame's bed as Flame spoke up. "You wanna know the weirdest part?"

"What's that?" Cynder asked, leaving Flame to breathe through his nose, out from his mouth as he went into detail.

Flame started explaining what he meant, finding that this feeling was exceptionally off for him. "I don't feel much. Well...not enough anyway. When the thought of him dying came into my head, I became devastated, and wanted to rip it out of my head. But now that I've actually been seperated from him, I don't feel anything that I thought I would be feeling." Cynder did find Flame's feelings weird as Flame looked at Cynder with confliction. "I do miss him though. At least that counts for something I hope."

Cynder smiled and nodded, hugging Flame for comfort as the red dragon wrapped his arms around her. "We'll find him. I just know we will." She assured him, knowing Spyro had to be out there somewhere, full of life and doing what he could to find his way home.

* * *

Ember was lying down on her bed as she kept thinking about Spyro, hoping he was okay, wherever he was now. She couldn't bare the thought of him being gone and took her phone out, giving him a call to see if he was okay. "Good thing these get universal signal." Ember waited for Spyro to answer, and when she picked up, she was overjoyed and started talking. "Spyro! That means you're okay, right?"

Spyro was talking on the other end while still looking around, not sure if he could answer Ember's question exactly. "I can't say for sure if that's the case. All I know is that I'm in a weird world full of grass and creatures that want me to fart on them as soon as I wake up."

Ember laughed a bit and continued the conversation, wanting to make sure Spyro wasn't in danger. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't in any danger. At least there isn't any lava for you to burn alive in." Spyro shrugged, finding that Ember was right about that. "Listen Spyro. As soon as you find out where you are, I want you to tell me where so I can make a portal for you to come back with the help of Flame and Cynder. I won't be able to rest properly until I know you're safe. You're my top priority right now, boyfriend or not."

Spyro smiled and nodded his head yes, knowing he could trust Ember with anything. "You got it Ember. And I promise, when I get back, we'll all go to Dragon Shores and have the best time of our lives."

Ember remembered Dragon Shores fondly, looking back on the first visit she and Spyro had. "Dragon Shores. We went there afrer you kicked Flame's butt in that Darkness Breakers tournament."

Spyro laughed a bit as he looked back on that day, knowing he would have a blast when he reunited with his friends. "I'll call you back as soon as I figure out where I am. Be safe Ember." Spyro hung up with Ember putting her phone away, knowing she had to do whatever it took to bring Spyro back. She knew she couldn't stop until he was back, and she wasn't going to just give up on him.

* * *

Ember was in the Stone Hill labratory with Flame and Cynder, making sure she knew what to make to bring Spyro home. Cynder had to admit that she was skeptical about Ember's plan, not sure if it would end up working the way she would want it to, especially since they had no training in science. She hoped she wouldn't hurt Ember by questioning this, knowing that the chances of working would be next to impossible for three children. "Are you sure this'll work Ember? It's not like we're trained scientists or anything."

"It has to work Cynder." Ember responded, knowing that everything would have to be perfect in order for Spyro to return home. "I'm not gonna just let Spyro be stuck in some random world with no way of returning home. Even if I end up losing it over this, it's worth it to have him back with all of us. Besides, if I DO lose it, you can always slap some sense into me."

Cynder saw Ember's point with Flame playing his guitar as Ember continued to look for the perfect machine to help Spyro return with. "Not that I'm a huge fan of any of this science garbage, but as long as he comes back I'm all for it. Just make sure you know what would be the right machine for him to return with."

"Oh, I'll find it alright, you just watch Flame." Ember assured Flame, having determination in her eyes as she found the perfect device to bring Spyro back with. She knew it would be able to work like a charm, and if they set it up right, it would lead to Spyro coming home, and then they could look for his father again. "And when he comes back, he even said we'd go to Dragon Shores. Which would be a great vacation to have for a while." Ember looked at her blueprints with a smile, ready for whatever were to happen with this device.

* * *

Spyro was still looking around, having already been in the new place for about a day as he continued to look for help. Sparx was starting to look down with Spyro smiling as he looked at him. "Don't worry buddy. We haven't had much luck yet, but that doesn't mean we'll never catch our break." Sparx saw Spyro's confidence in them findnig the help they needed as Spyro spotted some figures that looked like they could recieve help from. "Hey, there's some that don't wanna kill us. Glad I can finally meet someone here without having to fart on them."

Spyro looked and saw a fawn, a cheetah, and an elderly bear with the elderly bear seeming to look quite smart. He just knew they could help him out, but he also knew he'd have to get to know them first so they didn't think he was an enemy. "Alright Sparx. Let's just go up to them and introduce ourselves. Then we can start talking about the fact that we gotta get home. Too early and they'll feel like we're using them." Sparx nodded to Spyro, who looked at the three with a smile and found that they would be genuinelly helpful to them.

The screen faded to black with seven words appearing on the screen.

"The adventure continues in the Ripto arc."


End file.
